Ed Edd n Eddy Prison Break Book I: Fox River
by blaszczu2500
Summary: Ed Edd n Eddy are placed in the prison called 'Fox River' for five years because they were framed by 'The Company'. But sooner or later all of them will join Michael Scofield in his escape plan for their own personal reasons. Please don't read this! I'm going to rewrite this story because they way how I wrote this makes me cringe!
1. English, Fitz or Percy

**I don't own Prison Break and Ed Edd n Eddy. I own OC's.**

Ed Edd n Eddy were in the courtroom, waiting for their judgment for crime they did not commit. Each of them was 29 years old and each of them led their own life. For example Edd was now married to one of the Kanker sister and had a daughter with her. Ed and Eddy also were in close relations with two other Kanker but these were not love relationships. They prefered to be friends with May and Lee who accepted their choice. Through all these years most of the Eds found a jobs that they like and also their look changed.

Ed was working as a beginner comic book creator. He had grown up a little but he wasn't the tallest Ed from the three. He was now wearing glasses because of his monster movies maratons his gaze became worse and that's why he had to wear those glasses. He was wearing green shirt, black pants and black boots. He had short brown hair. He also was smarter than he used to be in childhood but sometimes he had his random moments but they were really rare. He also sometimes uses his quotes he used to use when he was a child.

Edd was working as a dentist. He had grown up a little but now he was the smallest from the three. He was wearing white shirt, blue pants and black shoes. He decided to get rid of his hat when he was fifteen. He had long black hair

Eddy unlike the other Eds didn't had a pernament job. He worked in few corporations but he quit them after few months of work. He had grown to be tallest fromt he three. He was wearing black shirt, blue pants and red shoes. His hair was still the same as it was when he was a child. He still had these three strands.

''...Edward Washington, Eddward Wilson and Eddy Resse. You are guilty of tax fraud. Your sentence is five years of imprisonment.''Judge said.

''But we're innocent. You can't do this.''Eddy said in panic which got bigger when the judge said their sentence.

''There's too much evidence Mr Resse. Unfortunely I can't do anything about it. You will be placed in Fox River.''Judge explained, making all of them to look down, sad because they knew that they were in situation without

They stood up from the chairs on which they've been sitting on during the their trail. Police officers walked to them and were about to take them to prison bus which was waiting for them outside but Edd's wife Marie stopped them. She hugged her husband who hugged her back and said, ''Take care of Mildred Marie.''

''I will muffin. I promise it to you and I want to tell you something.''Marie said as she leaned her head to Edd's ear, ''I believe you. You and your friends. You are innocent. Police will find people who did this and after that we will see each other again. I mean in our house. Not in the prison.'' She kissed him cheek before he was taken away by police officers. Marie looked down and coughed a few times. Her sister's Lee and May approached her. May placed her hand on Marie's shoulder, trying to comfort her about the situation in the hard situation that her sister found herself in.

''Marie.''Lee said, approaching her sister, ''We need to talk.''

''About what?''Marie asked, ''As you probably know I'm not in the mood for our talks.''

''I know but we have to talk about it. This is about your medical condition. You've been coughing like that for a few days now. You need go to the doctor.''Lee said.

''I'm okay.''Marie was trying to avoid this discussion.

''No. You're not. I know this is a very bad timing to talk about it but you have to listen to me. You can't cheat on yourself. There is something going on with you.''Lee said, ''I'm sure you remember about the situation in which you almost lost your consciousness. It was only a few days ago.''

Marie stayed silent. She wanted tell something but Lee was right. There was something going on with her but she ingnored it because of the stress which was caused by her husband's trail.

Meanwhile outside Ed Edd n Eddy were placed in the prison bus. But before that happened Edd noticed two men in black suits who were watching them from distance in their car. Edd he knew he knew of them but unfortunely he could not remember from where.

* * *

Three Eds were now in Fox River. They were in a room full of prisoners who were being checked into prison. There was a line of prisoners stood in their underwear, waiting to be checked, another line of of prisoners were collecting their clothes, some other sat down filling out forms. Eds were sitting on the bench. They were called by one of prison guards. They stood up from the bench and walked to Captain Brad Bellick.

''Name and back number?''Bellick asked.

''Resse, Eddy 14152.''Eddy replied.

''Washington, Ed 61942.''Ed replied.

''Wilson, Eddward 81052.''Edd replied.

''Do you believe in god?''Bellick asked.

''Of course I do.''Edd replied.

''No.''Eddy said, ''All Religions are bullshit to me.''

''I don't know.''Ed said, ''Never thought about it.''

''Okay...I want to tell you one thing. I don't like smart-asses. Do you understand?''Bellick said, giving them a signal that they better don't mess with him because they will regret it.

''Don't worry sir. We're not smart-asses.''Eddy nodded his head. Then he turned to Double D, ''Right?''

''Of course. As my friend here said. We're not smart-asses.''Edd agreed.

* * *

Later Ed Edd n Eddy were now dressed in a light blue uniform. One of prison guards was leading them through cell block. They walked up the stairs to the floor. They were stopped by prison guards in front of the cell where they could see a young man who was sitting on the higher bunk.

''Open 41!''Prison Guard shouted. He pointed at Eddy and ordered him to come inside as the gate slided open. Eddy sighed and took a few steps forward into his new cell, hoping that he won't receive a cell with rapist. ''Miller! You got a new friend! Make him fell at home!''

''Of course your majesty.''Miller said, rolling his eyes. He liked to call prison guards like that for some reason but nobody in Fox River knew why.

''Close 41!''Prison guard ordered. After that Miller's cell gate closed. Eddy watched where Double D and Ed will have their cells. Thankfully they received an empty cell which was next to his cell and this Miller guy. He sighed in relief before turning to his cell mate.

''They're lucky.''Miller smirked.

''Why?''Eddy asked.

''One of them could always receive a cell with Avocado.''Miller said as he jumped off from the higher bunk, ''He would you his personal bitch.''

''I was lucky.''Eddy said.

''You can say that. Thankfully you received a cell with a normal guy. And if you don't piss me off you will stay here to the end of your sentence and then I will receive another cellie.''Miller said.

''Who are you anyway?''Eddy asked, ''I'm Eddy Resse''

''David Miller. Ten years for many robberies...of which seven are left. What about you?''David asked as extended his hand for a handshake.

''Five years for tax fraud. But I didn't do it.''Eddy said as he shook David's hand.

''Another one who says that he's innocent.''David sighed.

''Because that's true.''Eddy said, ''Someone framed us. I don't know did it but I just know it.''

''If you say so.''David said, rolling his eyes. He sat on his bunk and took a small picture out from his pocket. He looked at it with a small smile on his face because this picture was representing his reason to life...a person that he loved will all his heart.

''What are you looking at?''Eddy asked.

David decided to this picture to his new cell mate. On this photo Eddy could see David along with a woman who was hugging him. Both of them were smiling brightly, ''She's my girlfriend. I would give anything to see her outside those walls.''

''Oh...''Eddy sighed, ''Sorry to hear that.''

''Thanks Fish.''David said, ''What about you. Do you have someone you love behind those walls?''

''You're welcome.''Eddy smiled, ''And now I'm currently free but one of my friends that received a cell next to us is married and why did you called Fish?''

''But don't worry Sam. I will see you sooner than you think behind those walls...I promise it to you.''David thought before explaining to Eddy why he called him like that, ''That's how we call new prisoners here.''

Eddy sat down on his bunk, ''Hey David. Can you tell me something about the prisoners and the jobs in this prison.''

''Nah. You'll find out sooner or later who you can trust but I can tell you three things.''David said.

''C'mon say it.''Eddy said.

''Stay away from T-Bag's band.''David said, ''And don't piss them off if you want to survive and a person who has a cell next to us is Fernando Sucre. He's a good guy. You don't need to worry about him and you don't need to worry about his cell mate Michael Scofield. He's okay too.''

''And?''Eddy asked.

''P.I. This job is lead by mafia boss John Abruzzi. I'm one of his workers.''David replied.

''How can I get this job?''Eddy asked.

''I can't tell you but I can tell you that it's not going to be easy.''David replied.

* * *

During the yard time the Eds were sitting on the grass while watching John's Abruzzi crew working between the courtyard and P.I room.

''How's your cell mate Eddy? Is he okay?''Edd asked.

''He seems to be a good guy.''Eddy replied.

''Did he told you something about this prison?''Edd asked.

''Yes. He told me to stay away from T-Bag's band and that the best job here is P.I, nothing more.''Eddy replied.

''It's better than nothing.''Edd said. Ed and Eddy nodded in agreement before one of them noticed David who was working between the courtyard and P.I room.

'That's him.''Eddy said, pointing at David who was working next to Fernando Sucre. ''And the guy next to him is Fernando Sucre. He has a cell next to us with Michael Scofield.''

* * *

''I got a red fertiliser bag inside!''Abruzzi shouted as he looked at Sucre and David, ''Hey you two! Get in there and clean it up before this whole place starts smelling like San Want!'' He ordered as he walked through the doors to P.I room where Michael Scofield and his older brother Lincoln Burrows were waiting for him and the rest of their crew, ''Okay. They're on their way. Do you mind telling me what this is all about it?''

Lincoln and Michael stayed silent until Sucre and David entered P.I room.

''These are the guys we're breaking out with.''Michael said.

''I don't think so, Fish. That was not our agreement.''Abruzzi smirked before pointing at Lincoln, ''I'm not gonna work with this crazy rhino.''

''Keep pushing it John.''Lincoln said, approaching Abruzzi.

''Yeah. I keep pushing it, you know? What your deal man?''Abruzzi asked.

''Touch my brother again and I'll show you.''Lincoln said as he pushed Abruzzi.

''Brother?''Abruzzi laughed.

''Both of you calm down otherwise both of you won't get what you want. Lincoln will end up on this chair and you Abruzzi won't get your Fibonacci.''David said angrily, earing glare from Abruzzi and Lincoln, ''What?''

''We've only got a few minutes. Are we gonna spend them spitting on each other or are we gonna talk some business ? But the reason we're all here today is wehavea decision to make.''Michael said.

''What decision?''David asked.

''English, Fitz or Percy? If we're gonna pull this off, we need to take one of them out.''Michael stated.

''And you want to tell us which one?''Abruzzi asked.

''I just want to help me get to them.''Michael replied, ''I'll take it from there.''

''You're crazy.''Sucre stated, ''You know that?''

''I thought you had everything worked out Fish.''Abruzzi said.

''We're not breaking out of a Jamba Juice. It's gonna take a little more than digging a few holes. There are eyes, ears, dots that couldn't be connected fromthe outside.''Michael said.

''And English, Fitz or Percy?''Lincoln asked.

''One of those dots.''Michael said.

David and Sucre looked at Michael with unsure and worried expression on their face's and Abruzzi leaned to Michael.

''And how exactly are you supposed to pull this off?''Abruzzi asked.

''With a little help from my friends.''Michael replied.

* * *

Later A-Wing Michael, Sucre, David and three Eds were walking to their cells but they were stopped by one prison guard.

''Michael, you've got company.''Prison Guard said.

Michael entered his room and saw warden of the prison who's name was Henry Pope. The warden was sitting on the chair. One of the owners of the cell also noticed that water was leaking out of the toilet. He completely ingnored Pope because of this. Then Pope stood up and walked to him.

''You're being transferred.''Pope said.

''What ?''Michael asked in shock. Sucre and David who were listening their talk were shocked too. Edd looked at them with a suspicious look but his expression was more suspicious when he noticed that water was leaking out from the toilet. He immediately thought about reporting it to Pope but he thought about it he decided to stay silent.

''We're moving you over to Statesville.''Pope said.

''You can't do that.''Michael said

''Yes I can.''Pope said. ''I'm the boss here.''

''Three weeks.''Michael said.

''What for?''Pope asked.

''Lincoln Burrows.''Michael replied, ''He's my brother. He's being executed in three weeks. When I knew I was being sent to prison, my attorney petitioned the DOC.''

''So you could be near him ?''Pope asked.

''Yes.''Michael said, ''Please don't take that away from me. Not until it's over.''

''I'm not the one behind the transfer. You're up against much bigger fish than me. I'll arrange for you to say goodbye. You ship out tomorrow.''Pope said before walking out of Michael's and Sucre's cell.

* * *

Michael was in cafeteria. He picked up a tray of food and turned to walk away but Abruzzi blocked his way.

''It seems we need to have another pow pow cause there's been talk about your packing bags.''Abruzzi said.

''Don't believe in everything you hear.''Michael replied, ''I'm not going anywhere.''

Michael tried to walk away but Abruzzi didn't moved his arm so Michael walked around the other side of him. Abruzzi followed him.

''You know I have a really hard time trusting you fish.''Abruzzi said.

''The important thing is that we stay on schedule.''Michael said.

''Yeah?''Abruzzi asked. ''English, Fitz and Percy?''

''English, Fitz and Percy.''Michael said.

''You know which one I think we should take out ?''Abruzzi asked.

''With all due respect. I don't need opinions. I need answers.''Michael said, making Abruzzi smirk. ''Remember the warden leaves at 5 tonight, so by 5 after 5 we're gonna need that key.''

Abruzzi stepped in front of Michael, blocking his path. ''And how is this key gonna give you the answers?''

''I'll worry about that. You worry about the key.''Michael said. He tried to walk away once more but Abruzzi grabbed him by scruff of his shirt with one hand.

''This key better be worth it. Understand?''Abruzzi said coldly before walking away from Michael. Michael sat at the table with Charles Westmoreland who was reading something.

''Afternoon, Mr Scofield.''Westmoreland said.

''I need to know if there's any way to block a transfer order.''Michael said.

Charles took of his glasses,''There's about 50 ways.''

''Alright. I'll take the quickest.''Michael said.

''You follow motion for what they call an interlocutory injuction.''Westmoreland said.

''How long does that take?''Michael asked.

''How fast can you write? A man can claim almost anything that violates his constitutional rights. There's, environmental issues, allergies, religious requirements,take your pick.''Westmoreland said.

''What if they don't buy it?''Michael asked.

''Don't matter. Court's required by law to take your motion. 'Til they do, you can't be transferred. Hell, they've been trying to move my tired, grey behind for 10years. God bless the American legal system.''Westmoreland said.

''Why do you want to stay here so badly?''Michael asked in curiosity.

''There's someone here I can't bare to leave behind. I guess that means we've got something in common.''Charles said, looking down at his cat Marilyn.

* * *

David was in cafeteria too. He was looking at the photo of his girlfriend with sad expression on his face, knowing that their breakout will fail if Michael will be moved to another prison.

''David.''Eddy said, making David to look at them in response. ''Are those seats taken?''

''No.''David replied, ''You can sit here with your friends.''

''Thanks.''Eddy said as he sat down on the chair. Edd and Ed did the same thing. They just eat their food until David said.

''What are your names anyway?''David asked, ''Eddy never told me your names.''

''I'm Ed!''Ed happily shouted.

''I'm Ed too but with two D's.''Edd said.

''Cool.''David sadly replied. Three Eds noticed it and immediately came to conclusion that something bad was going on with him.

''David. You okay?''Ed asked.

''No. I'm not.''David replied.

''Because of Michael?''Eddy asked. David stayed silent, ''What are you worrying about?''

''Michael is my friend and you were there when Pope told him that will transfer him to another prison.''David replied, ''You would be worry to if any of you would be in the same situation.''

''It's hard to dissagree Mr David.''Edd said.

''Don't call me mister Eddward. Okay?''David said, ''It's makes me fell older than am I.''

* * *

Pope was filling something out in his office. Bellick entered his office and handed him some paper.

''What's this?''Pope asked.

''A little bathroom reading.''Bellick said.

''Westmoreland again?''Pope asked.

''No.''Bellick replied, ''Scofield is blocking his transfer.''

* * *

Meanwhile in Michael stood against the cell wall and Sucre sat on the edge of the top bunk.

''Even if the motion is denied it's gonna take 30 days to process and that means...''Michael said.

Sucre whistled and made a gand gesture that indicates them escaping from prison, then he laughed and gaved Michael a fist bump.

''Alright. I'm going in. I'm gonna need your help.''Michael said, looking at his watch. He wanted to crawl through to the other side by the hole in the wall which was behind the toilet.

''You mean in? Now? I thought you were gonna need your help.''Sucre asked.

I need to make sure I know how I'm getting up there, so when the time comes-''Michael said before he was cut by Sucre.

''Yo, yo, yo. In case you didn't know this, the lights are all on. You got a live stuido audience, Fish. How are you gonna get around that?''Sucre asked.

''Didn't we just have some laudry to do ?''Michael asked.

A few minutes later Sucre was washing up in the sink while Michael was unscrewing a bolt.

''Just to be clear. I ain't touching your drawers.''Sucre said. He then hanged a top up on the line. He stood by the cell gate and holds a mirror out through bars so he can see when someone is coming.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fox River outdoor area some prisoners were led through a yard. There were six prison guards escorting them.

Abruzzi was among these prisoners. He spotted a certain prison guard and turned to one of his cronies, ''Him.''

Abruzzi cronie nodded. He took a couple more steps, then floored the prison guard with one punch and a fight breaks out between the prisoners and the guards. The cronie that punched the guard was wrested to the floor but while this was happening he grabbed hold of the guard's keys and pressed a material against it, the key left it's shape and indented into material. A sniper fired a few rounds and nearby all the cons drop to the floor. The prison guard that was punched by cronie kicked him while he was down, then two prison guard picked him up and the cronie received one more punch to the gut before he was taken away by prison guards. Abruzzi spotted the material he was using to mould around the key. He crawled to it and picked it up

* * *

Michael slided the toilet and sink away from the wall and crawled through to the other side. He found himself in a very long corridor that cleary wasn't used much, all along the walls were metal pipes, he looked away and then lifted his top and looked at the part on his torso. He then walked towards a little bit and climbed up by using pipes on the walls, he pushed a panel of the metal floor above aside so that he can climb up through. Back in the cell Sucre was panicking by the toilet.

''Fish!''Sucre whispered. He went back over to the cell gate. ''I can't deal with this.''

Michael climbed up another level, looking at his tattoo, then climbed up another, he then spotted a hatchdoor which was leading to the roof just 2 levels above him. As Michael went to climb back down the levels. Someone opened doors at the end of the corridor and stepped through, Michael looked worried.

Sucre was still checking in the mirror that no officers were coming.

''Fish...C'mon.''He whispered.

The man who came through the door where Michael was turned out to be janitor who was sneaking into the corrior for cigarette. He lighted one and and started to smoke it. Michael was holding himself up directly above the janitor.

Sucre ran back to the hole in the wall.

''Fish...You're taking too long.''Sucre whispered.

Janitor was still smoking his cigarette, Michael was sweating a lot. A bead sweat dropped from Michael's nose and missed the janitor, who then turned around, put out cigarette and exited through doors. Not long after that Michael was back in his cell and was screwing back into the toilet while Sucre stood agaisnt the cell wall.

''This ain't gonna fly, man. The Ricans, we got genetically higher blood pressure, you know that? My cousin, he died from too much stress.''Sucre said.

''thought you said your cousin was moving in on your girl.''Michael said.

''That's my other cousin.''Sucre corrected, ''Thanks for bringing that up, jackass.''

Michael stood up. ''Look, the good news is I can get to the roof.''

* * *

Abruzzi was looking at the time on his watch. He read 3:49, then changed to 3:50, he then turned and looked at his cell mate who was using tothbrush and some other instruments to create a liquid that will fall into the material which will use to mould round the key, which will then dry, forming a copy of the key. Abruzzi looked down at Michael in his cell, Michael returned the look. Abruzzi turned and saw to see key being completed.

* * *

Next day Michael was in warden Pope office. He was working on the model of Taj Mahal which was going to be a present for Pope's wife.

''Scofield...I want to thank you for showing up today. I would have understood it if you didn't.''Pope said.

''We had a deal.''Michael said.

''Right...Still thanks. My wife gonna love it.''Pope said.

* * *

Later that day Pope was in his house. His wife Judy was in the kitchen, pouring two glasses of ice tea. They hugged and kissed.

''Oh...''Pope said as he spotted the ice tea. He walked to them and picked up one the them.

''Uh-Uh. Those are for the guests.''Judy said.

''Guests?''Pope asked confused.

''Yes. They are in the den.''Judy said.

Pope walked to the den and saw that two men in the black suits were sitting in armchairs. Their names are Paul Kellerman and Dany Hale and they were the poeple that Edd saw before he was taken to jail in prison bus.

''Evening Warden.''Kellerman said.

* * *

Michael was in Pope's office. He was waiting glue in Taj Mahal to dry. He looked at the clock, he leaned against the door and felt Abruzzi unlock it from the other side, leaving the key for the door. Michael exited through that door, locking it and joining queue of prisoners.

Meanwhile in Pope's house Kellerman and Hale forced Pope to shred Michael's paperwork othervise they will tell his wife a secret that Pope was hidding from her.

* * *

Prisoners were walking to their cells in single file, Michael was in the line, he looked at his watch while he walked. Michael step into his cell where Sucre sat on the lower bunk, reading. He watched his wach count down to 5:45. Cell gate closed.

''It's time.''Michael said. He took the bolt and from underneath the top bunk.

''Time?''Sucre asked as he stood up and walked over to cell gate.'' Oh, God, here we go again. He comes in 15 minutes, what are you doing?''

''Trust me. The less you know, the better.''Michael said as he unscrewed a bolt.

''The less I know?''Sucre asked, ''Man, you got me in the dark.''

''That's exactly where you want to be.''Michael replied.

* * *

Pope was in the church, telling Chaplain Ben his story. This story was about him, sacrificing somebody's life to make his own life easier.

* * *

While Bellick and prison guards were doing counting Michael was climbing up through the levels behind the wall. He opened the hatch and climbed out onto the roof of the prison. Meanwhile Bellick was getting closer to Sucre and Michael's cell. Sucre stepped out of the cell but Michael doesn't.

''Scofield.''Bellick said as he took out his baton. ''Get the hell out here.'' He entered their cell and hit Michael's bunk, realing that Michael's wasn't there. ''We got a runner.''

Alarm sounded and bright lights shine all around the prison courtyard, prison guards were searching for Michael with torches and search dogs. In the block prisoners were jeering and shouting and Sucre was the only one prison who stood outside his cell. One of prison guards who was named Patterson informed Bellick that Michael was in Pope's office. Bellick ordered him to check the office where Michael was supposed to be in. Patterson checked the office and informed Bellick that Michael wasn't in there. Bellick looked at Sucre with stern look and then turned to David who was watching it from his cell, ''What about you Miller? You've been spending a lot of time with those two. Maybe you know something.''

''No your majesty. I don't.''David lied.

Michael was still on the roof, watching police car down English Street, then he looked at the time on his watch. He turned to his left and saw more police coming along Percy Avenue. He turned left again saw and Fitz Street was empty. Meanwhile Pope spoke to Bellick while walking to secretary's office.

''A man can't just vanish deputy.''He said as they entered office where Prison Guard and Secretary. They bursted through door to Pope's office and saw Michael who popped his head out from behind of Taj Mahal.

''What's going on?''He asked, pretending he doesn't know what's going on.

''You're in Warden's office.''Bellick stated angrily and rushed towards Michael and ''I could kill you.'' He holded his elbow against Michael's throat. ''What are you doing in here ?''

''That's enough!''Pope shouted. Bellick realesed Scofield in response, ''What were you doing here?''

''The work won't dry. You said to stay until it was.''Michael replied.

''You were here this whole time?''Pope asked.

''It's true. I never saw him leave.''Secretary agreed with Michael.

''I must not have seen him behind the table.''Patterson said.

''Warden, all due respect, this is ridiculous. This prisoner was out of his cell. He missed the count.''Bellick said.

''I understand, deputy. The thing is, Mr Scofield is not our problem anymore. It seems there was an error in his paperwork, he's gonna be transferred after all.''Pope declared.

''That's not possible.''Michael said in shock mixed with panic.

''Take him back to his cell.''Pope ordered.

Bellick began to lead Michael out of the office.

''Warden...All I need is 3 weeks.''Michael said as he started to wrestle, ''Get off me!'' Patterson and Bellick wrestled him out of the office. ''Henry please...''

* * *

It was the next day. Michael was in his cell with Sucre.

''Open up!''Bellick shouted.

The cell gates slided open and Bellick walked into Michael's cell.

''Breakfast time!''Bellick declared, ''Let's move it! Sucre let's go! Scofield wait here!''

Bellick exited and Sucre jumped down from his bunk and David entered their cell.

''This can't be...''Sucre fake smiled. ''It can't end like this.''

''Yes...It can't...''David said sadly.

''Fitz...''Michael said.

''What?''David asked.

''We were gonna take Fitz.''Michael replied.

''You think we would made it?''Sucre asked.

Michael stayed silent and and Bellick returned and ordered Sucre and David to left cell.

Bellick, Sucre and David exited. Michael took the bolt underneath Sucre's bunk and placed it under Sucre's pillow. He then took an origami and and placed it and on the pillow. He then walked out of his cell and walked into David's cell and placed an origami on David's pillow just like on the Sucre's.

* * *

Michael was walking with Bellick who was leading him out of the A-Wing. One of the doctors Sara Tancredi looked out of her office and saw that Michael was being escorted past the courtyard. Prisoners leaned against the fence and watched him.

''Hey Fishface!''Abruzzi shouted angrily as he hit the fence, ''Where are you going?''

Abruzzi walked away while Sucre and David were leaning against the fence with sad look on their faces. Former Mafia boss walked to one of his cronies and said.

''Call my wife. Tell her to get kids and get the hell out of the country.''

Ed and Eddy were leaning against the fence too. Edd was just watching David, Sucre and Abruzzi. Then he saw that Michael was looking at Lincoln who was doing labour with sad expression on his face. Edd also noticed that Michael whispered something to him. He was starting to think that these guys were planning something together. He then saw that Bellick handed Michael along with his file to another prison guard. After that he saw Pope who walked to them.

''What is this prisoner doing in here?''Pope asked.

''He's being transfered.''Prison guard replied.

''No, no, no, no, there must be some kind of a mistake. This man filed a motion yesterday, he has a medical condition which precludes to transfer.''Pope said as he turned to Michael, ''Sinusitis. Right?''

''Sinusitis.''Michael said.

''Take the prisoner back to his cell. He missed count last night.''Pope said.

Before they took Michael back to his cell he spotted a black car parked outside the main entrance of the prison. Paul Kellerman and Dany Hale were inside them...

 **Okay...So that's the** **first chapter. I know that Ed Edd n Eddy haven't played much role in this chapter but don't worry their role will be getting bigger** **with every chapter** **.** **And I'm hoping you enjoyed it.**


	2. Riot, Drills and the Devil part 1

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Prison Break. I own OC's**

Ed, Edd n Eddy were in the cafeteria along with David. They were eating their food and talking with each other.

''Last night counting was fun. I thought that they will sound the alarm again for the same person.''Eddy said as he took a bite of his food.

''You can say that but he just fell asleep. It happens very often.''David said.

''David you mind if I ask you a question?''Edd asked.

''No. Go ahead.''David replied.

''You, Michael, Lincoln, Sucre and Abruzzi spent a lot of time in P.I room.''Edd asked.

''And?...''David asked.

''Are you all planning something or what?''Edd half-joked.

'No?...That just a coincidence.''David replied.

''Really?''Edd asked

''Seriously David _..._ You couldn't thought of something better? _''_ David thought, shaking his head slowly.

''A coincidence?''Edd asked, not believing him, ''Okay...If you say so.''

''Double D? You okay man?''Eddy raised one of his eyebrows.

''Double D?''David asked.

''Yes. They call me like that because as I said to you when we met my name has two D's in it.''Edd explained.

''Yeah I remember...Double D...I like it.''David nodded his head.

''Mind if we borrow David for a minute?''Michael who approched their table with Sucre by his side asked.

''No.''Ed replied, '"You can borrow him.''

David stood up and walked to Michael and Sucre. ''What do you want?''

''Not here.''Michael replied, looking at the Eds, ''They might hear us.'' He stated as he turned back and started to walk away from Sucre and David. Two prisoners walked after him and stopped next to the table which was empty. They sat on the chairs.

''This place is good. They won't hear us here.''Michael stated.

''You can finally tell me what's going on?''David asked.

''Us.''Sucre added.

''Yeah us.''David said.

''I can't get through the wall.''Michael said.

''What do you mean you can't get through the wall.''Sucre asked.

''I know how to do it but, I just don't have time to do it.''Michael replied.

''How many time do you need?''David asked.

''A lot.''Michael replied.

''We're locked up. All we got is time.''Sucre said.

''You don't understand. I planned this break on a schedule. And constantly coming up here for count won't let me do what I need to do to get through that wall. And if I'm not back on schedule, which means we're through that wall by the end of the day, minata, we're not getting out of here.''Michael explained.

''There's three things for certain in life. Death, taxes and count. Only way to stop count is...''Sucre said but he stopped because he knew it was a bad idea.

''What?''Michael asked.

''Nevermind. It's a bad idea.''Sucre said.

''You mean this?''David asked. Sucre nodded in response, ''Yeah I agree it's a bad idea.''

''Worse than the idea of losing Maricruz ? Or than idea of seeing Samantha in Fox River for the next seven years?''Michael asked.

Sucre and David thought for a moment. They both realised that Michael was right. They had to risk.

''Lockdown.''They both said almost in unison.

''Lockdown?''Michael asked.

''We get gen pop locked down for a day, you'll have all the time you need.''Sucre explained.

''Okay...I have an idea now and a request for you David.''Michael said, ''You have to get something for me.''

Later that day David walked over to a group of black prisoners and sat down next to Trumpets who handed him an egg peeler.

''Greeting from the kitchen Miller.''Trumpets gretted.

David took the egg peeler, put it in his boot and covered it with his trousers, ''Tell kitchen that I appreciate their greetings.''

* * *

''Theodore Bagwell! Transfer back from the infimary.''Prison Guard said.

A buzzer sounded and prison guard opened the gate, letting T-Bag into A-Wing. His cronies applauded his return. He bumped two of them at the same time and chest bumped with Trokey.

''We got you a little ''get well'' gift.''Trokey laughed.

T-Bag spotted a young prisoner who was sitting in his cell. ''Aw...It's just the right size.''

David who was standing next to his cell with Eds by his side shook his head in anger,''He's back...''

''Who?''Eddy asked.

''T-Bag...''David replied.

''So that's T-Bag?''Eddy asked.

''Yeah. The one and only.'David replied, ''As I said. Stay away from him unless you want to be his girlfriend.''

''No thank you then. I'm already married.''Edd joked, Ed, Eddy and David giggled.

Meanwhile Michael unscrewed a bolt in a pipe. He then climbed up a level or two and opened up a small box. He pulled a lever which disabled the prison's air conditioning.

* * *

The prisoners were getting very hot now. Eldery inmate was fanning himself with some cardboard, Ed was waving his hand, trying to warn himself with his hand, Sucre sat by cell gate flicking through a magazine and Michael sat on the chair, tracing the devil tattoo on his arm.

''You were supposed to turn off the AC, not turn on the furnace.''Sucre said.

Sucre looked around the A-Wing, many of the prisoners are getting restless because of the heat. He looked down to T-Bag's cell and saw young prisoner who's name is Seth holding nuts and T-Bag who was laying on his bunk, eating the nuts.

''It's getting hot in here.''Seth said.

''Did I say you could talk Cherry?''T-Bag asked. He moved the flannel up slightly so that he can see Seth. ''You'll know when I want you to open your mouth.'' He said as he stood up and walked to cell gate, leaning against it. ''Jerry ! You got to do something about the heat!''

Prison Guard who's name is Geary stood with a plastic cup of water turned his attention to T-Bag. ''Doing the best we can.''

''Your best is garbage. It's a hundred degrees in here.''T-Bag argued.

''Look like I got frostbite to you?''Geary aruged back.

A buzzer sounded.

''Line'em up!''Geary shouted.

The cell gates slide open and all the prisoners line up by side outside their cells, along a red line. Prison Guard turned away from T-Bag who step forward, out the line.

''Why don't you transfer us some place cooler?''T-Bag asked, ''Like Africa.''

''Get your ass on the line convict.''Geary ordered. More prisoner step forward, ''All of you, hit that line.''

The other prisoners shout in support of T-Bag. Another Prison Guard who's name is Mack saw the revolt of prisoners. He quickly grabbed his radio and said. ''Hey Bellick, this is Mack in cell block. We've got some cons popping off.''

''Give them a smack, throw them on the line and write them up. If you can't handle it, don't cash your paycheck this week.''Bellick said to his radio. He exited the sick bay and entered a doctor's officer. Sara entered office too.

''Not now, doc''Bellick said.

''Oh, I just got a call. A prisoner is suffering from heat exhaustion.''Sara said.

''He's faking it.''Bellick said.

Sara laughed while putting her white overcoat. ''Is that your medical opinion?''

Back in A-Wing. Mack is now with Geary and prisoners led by T-Bag in the cell block.

''Don't be a baby T-Bag.''Geary said, ''It ain't that hot.''

''Not that hot?''T-Bag asked as he pointed at black prisoner. ''When this guy woke up this morning, he was white !'' He joked, earning several cheers from prisoners.

''You want to cool off?''Geary said as throwed his water all over T-Bag's face, the prisoners get even more riled up and shout even more.

''Step back.'' Mack said.

''We'll step back when we get some wind blowing in here.''T-Bag demanded.

''Alright, that's it! Lockdown! Everybody, back to your cells! I said everyone back to your cells! Now, convicts! Lockdown!''Geary shouted.

Some of the prisoners retreated to their cells, Michael and Sucre entered their cell too but before that David handed Michael an egg peeler.

''You got your lockdown bro. Do your think.''Sucre said.

''You're coming with me.''Michael said as he took the sheef off Sucre's bunk.

''What? No no no no. I'm the lookout man.''Sucre said.

''I need you down there. It's a two man job.''Michael said as he throwed sheef to Sucre who catched it. ''Let's hand a sheet''

''N-, no way, man, you only hang a sheet when you and your cellie want to get friendly, you know?''Sucre argued.

''You want to protect your prison rep or you want to get out of here?''Michael argued back.

Sucre sighed and hanged up the sheep. Many of the other prisoners are still causing an uproar, refusing to return to their cells until the air conditioning will be fixed. Mack and Geary manage to exit the cell block safely. Michael and Sucre crawl through the hole behind the toilet and pull it shut. The prisoners started to riot properly, clambering over the metal protective frames and kicking and tearing at the gate of security room. Bellick entered security room where Mack and Geary were.

''What the hell is going on in here?''He asked.

''These inmates became belligerent and refused to rack in.''Geary replied.

''You locked it down with inmates still out of their cells?''Bellick asked.

''Figured we could control 20 out of control inmates easier than 300.''Geary replied.

''Listen up, roses, listen up. Bellick, I got one for you. What do you call a piece of white trash who couldn't pass the cop's exam and now makes less than a mailman? A CO.''T-Bag joked, earning smile from Bellick and giggled from prisoners.

''Get your hands of the fence.''Bellick ordered.

''Suck it, pig!''Trokey ignored Bellick's order like everyone else.

Bellick smashed Trokey's fingers with his baton. ''You know, Teddy, you really let me down, and that's hard to do because I don't expect much from the inbred child of a retard.'' He said. Every prisoner went quiet and T-Bag looked at Bellick with a very stern look. Bellick leaned to T-Bag and spoke more quietly, ''That's right, Teddy. I read your psych records. About how your daddy raped his mongoloid sister and then nine months later, little Teddy pops out.''

Everyone fell silent and then suddenly T-Bag grabbed the gate, ''I'm gonna kill you !'' He growled in anger. He went crazy and the rest of the rioters started yelling and attacking gate again.

Bellick laughed, then bend down and pick up something, ''Hot as hell. They'll wear themselves out eventually.''

The rioters started to shake gate loose.

''It's coming! It's coming! Get on the train!''T-Bag shouted.

Geary, Mack started to look nervous and Bellick howled.

''I want you! You're mine Bellick!''Trokey shouted.

''Get on the train! Get on the train!''T-Bag shouted.

The gate was very unsturdy now.

''Get to my office.''Bellick ordered.

''Oh, just what I thought! Piggles are scared of the big, bad wolf! Big, bad wolf !''T-Bag shouted. Bellick left and Geary and Mack followed him, ''Aw, just what I thought! Get on the train!'' He and rioters manage to pull fencing off of the security roon window and they clim through to the A-wing security room. Bellick, Geary and Mack made their way to another room. Bellick took a small metal briefcase. He removed a gun from briefcase and loaded it. He then looked at monitors and saw that state of the security room that the prisoners breached in. T-Bag played and fliched with a lot of switches on a control panel until all cell gate''s slide open, realising the rest prisoners. Westmoreland's cat Marilyn ran out of the cell.

''Marilyn no!''Charles shouted as he left his cell to find Marilyn. Ed who just left the cell noticed that cat ran away and the owner of the cat went to find it. He decided to help him find it.

''Lumpy! Where are you going!?''Eddy asked.

''His cat ran away !''Ed replied. Eddy facepalmed in response.

David walked to Abruzzi to tell him where Sucre and Michael were now. In the security room T-Bag stumbled across a set of keys, he picked them up and other prisoners cheered saw this and started to laugh. T-Bag dangled the keys in front of the camera for prison guards to see.

''Whose keys are those?''Bellick asked.

''I guess in the comotion I...''Mack admitted that those keys are his.

* * *

Michael and Sucre were in the room they had to be in, with wall they need to break through.

''Somewhere on the other side of this wall is the main drainage pipe to the prison's old sewer system. If we can get through this wall, we can get into the pipe we can get to the infirmary. And if we can get to the infirmary, then we can get out of here.''Michael explained, making Sucre smile.

* * *

T-Bag along with the group of prisoners were running down the hallway toward them. They ran out of the hallway and stopped when saw Lincoln along with prison guard who's name is Bob.

''Holy damn...A rookie CO and it ain't even Christmas.''T-Bag said.

Lincoln turned to Bob, ''Get the cuffs off.''

Bob hesitated.

''Give me the.''Lincoln said, snatching the keys from Bob's waist, ''Get out of here T-Bag.''

''Oh, I see, you found him first? Finders keepers? I-, you know, I respect that, I do.''T-Bag said, ''but, er, you think we can work something out?'' he whispered.

''What you got?''Lincoln asked.

''Oh, I could make your last few weeks on Earth quite, quite enjoyable. Give you some demerol, some X. It'll make you forget about that big, bad chair.''T-Bag replied.

''No deal.''Lincoln said.

''You've got to learn the art of negotiating.''T-Bag stated, ''Lesson one, bonding lesson.''

Prisoners ran up the staircase that Lincoln and Bob came from, they're stopped by the gate.

''Yours changed.''T-Bag said.

''Take the pig! C'mon!''Trokey shouted.

Bob wanted to run from it but Lincoln stopped him and pushed him against the fence, ''What are you doing?''

''Getting out of here.''Bob replied.

''Look around. You're not gonna make it.''Lincoln said.

''Still, Sink, No needs to spill blood, Sink.''T-Bag said.

''Then walk away.''Lincoln ordered.

''We both know that ain't gonna happen.''T-Bag said.

''Yeah?''Lincoln asked.

* * *

''That's one big pile of concrete. How do you know where pipe is?''Sucre asked.

''We've got someone to show us where it is.''Michael smiled.

''Oh really who?''Sucre asked.

Michael holded picture of the devil that he traced earlier of the light and shined it into the wall. Sucre stood in front of the projection, he looked at the walls and jumped, then crossed his heart as he looked at the Devil. Michael smiled again.

* * *

Lincoln grabbed one of T-Bag cronies and head - butted him. Another tried to hit him but Lincoln dodged and punched him into the stomach. Three of the prisoners got for Bob and holded him against the fence, beating him. One holded Lincoln from behind as another punched him in the stomach. Lincoln managed to get free slighty and knee the one punching him. He then wrested with three of them before T-Bag smashed him in the head.

''Tough little gorilla...Ain't he?''T-Bag asked as he watched Bob who was still held against the fence by three prisoners.

* * *

'' I was raised to believe the devil's got some crazy power but I don't think shining him on this wall isn't gonna bring it down. Not unless he's got a sledgehammer with him.''Sucre said.

''We don't need a sladgehammer.''Michael said as he picked up the drill tool that David bought for him from Trumpets and throwed it to Sucre.

''What the hell Am supposed to do with this?''Sucre asked in confusion.

''We just need a few small holes.''Michael replied.

''How are we gonna fit through a few small holes?''Sucre asked.

''You ever heard of tensile strength? Hooke's law of elasticity?''Michael asked.

''What do you think?''Sucre asked.

''We drill holes in strategic locations, we compromise the load-carrying capacity of the wall.''Michael replied.

''How about speaking English?''Sucre asked.

''We'll be able to break through the part of the wall that covers the pipe opening. Give me that.''Michael replied. Sucre handed his egg peeler, ''We go in through the tip of each horn, the eyes, the end of the nose, the bottom of the thangs, end of the braids. It makes a kind of X. Let's get to it.''

* * *

Double D's daughter Mildred was watching the news about what was going on in Fox River. Her auntie May walked to her.

''What are you watching?''May asked.

''There's a riot in the prison where daddy is. I want to know that he's safe.''Mildred replied.

''I'm hoping that your uncle Ed is safe too. I still can't believe this who would frame them for that tax fraud.''May said.

That was when Marie and Lee entered May's house. Marie was crying and Lee was close to cry too.

''Girls? How was the doctor?!''May asked in panic.

* * *

Michael just finished drilling a hole in the wall. He handed egg peeler to Sucre, ''Alright, It's your turn.''

''No I ain't messing with no diablo man. If you want someone to do this take David. He doesn't believe in the gods existance.''Sucre said.

''And you believe in god? Right?''Michael asked.

''You know I do.''Sucre replied.

''So you're protected. He'll protect you from him.''Michael said.

* * *

T-Bag dragged Bob down some stairs into the main cell block. The prisoners down went wild and cheer

''Gentelmen!''T-Bag shouted. The prisoners went quiet. Seth was among them. He was nervous and Edd and Eddy who stood by Ed's and Edd's cell.

''I assure you once Bob and I are done getting acquainted, everyone else will get their turn!''T-Bag declared. The prisoners went wild again. T-Bag took Bob to the next steps which leads to the bottom of cells.

''We're gonna have a little fun now, Bobby. Don't worry, I don't got the blickey. My pipes are clean.''T-Bag whispered to Bob. Bob struggled free as they walk down the steps, tried to run back along the upper cells and fell over, ''Where are you going Rookie ?'' He said as he followed Bob who tried to crawl away, ''No no no no no no no no. They always think they can run away.'' T-Bag grabbed Bob by the legs and kicked him in the face and in the gut. He turned him over and got on the top of him, continuing to punch him.

* * *

Sucre continued to drill, ''I've got a question for you, Fish. What if we do all this work and the pipe is 10 feet that way ?''

''It won't be.''Michael replied.

''You got X-Ray vission?''Sucre asked.

''I calculated the drill point coordinates, hid them in my tattoo and then projected them back onto the wall. Everything's been worked out so the image hits the right spot. It's just math.''Michael replied.

''What if your math is wron ?''Sucre asked.

''You'll drill into one of a dozen gas lines behind the wall, they'll be an explosion and we'll be burned alive.''Michael replied. He smiled when Sucre looked at him with nervous look.

''But you're good at math right?''Sucre asked nervously.

* * *

T-Bag is still on the Bob. He spitted at Bob's face and then slapped him. He picked him up and throwed him to Michael's and Sucre's cell. Bob tried to stood up but T-Bag kicked him in the ass. Bob stumbled forward into the sink and pulled it away from the wall as he fell. T-Bag stared at the hole in the wall in shock.

''They're breaking out...''T-Bag whispered in shock. He quickly turned back and ran towards the exit in order to tell other prisoners about the hole, ''They're breaking...'' He was stopped by Abruzzi and David. Abruzzi grabbed him, covering his mouth and pushed him against them bunk and David placed a knife on his neck. David received this knife from Abruzzi when they noticed that T-Bag entered Michael and Sucre cell.

''Holy shit...''A voice behind them said.

They all turned back and saw that Edd and Eddy were looking at them. Eddy had his mouth open in shock and Edd just nodded his head. He was suspecting that Michael, Lincoln, Sucre, Abruzzi and David were planning something and now he just found an evidence. In the same time Michael and Sucre climbed back through the hole in the wall and saw Bob who sat on the floor, T-Bag who stood next to Abruzzi and Eddy and Edd who stood next to David.

''Yeah...We have a problem.''Abruzzi said.

''A gentle way to put it.''David agreed.

''I should've know...''Edd said.

''What ?''Michael asked.

''When you were about to be moved Abruzzi was angry at you and David looked really sad everytime when he was looking at his girlfriend photo and when you were walking to bus which was about to move you to another prison Abruzzi looked really angry and Sucre and David were really sad and you whispered something to Lincoln and all of you were spending a lot of time in P.I room.''Edd explained.

''Wow...''David said, ''I'm at a loss for words.''

''Well..I'm impressed.''Michael said.

''Not that time Michael. We have to do something. He seen the hole.''T-Bag said, pointing at Bob.

''So have you...and two of three Eds.''Abruzzi said.

''I have a daughter...please.''Bob begged.

''We've got to kill him.''T-Bag stated.

''The cops are right outside. And they'll stay outside, as long as they know we're keeping him alive.''Michael said.

''But he's the guard. He's gonna squel.''T-Bag said.

''What the hell does this have to do with you anyway? This is not any of your concern.''Abruzzi said.

T-Bag smiled, ''See, Bob, here, knows about our secret. He knows about our escape.'' He said, making Abruzzi laugh, ''So it's all of our concern now, isn't it ?''

''Yeah. It's all of your concern.''Eddy agreed.

''Eddy...''Edd said in shock.

* * *

Lincoln layed on the floor, some prisoners run past him up the stairs. Charles spotted him and rolled him over. Lincoln screamed and grabbed Charles's face.

''Easy, big fella. It's just me.''Charles said.

''Where's Scofield ?''Lincoln asked.

''Haven't see him since things jumped off.''Charles replied.

''You looking for Scofield ?''Tunk asked

''Yes.''Lincoln replied.

''Follow me.''Tunk said.

Lincoln followed Tunk down the stairs, then down the corridor. Charles watched them walk away and walked away when they dissapeared. Ed watched this too. For some reason he decided to follow them. He walked down the stairs and down the corridor.

* * *

T-Bag walked out of the cell. Abruzzi was right behind him, he grabbed T-Bag and pushed him against the metal rails.

''Now listen your pervert. You're in trouble as much he is and they are, you understand?''Abruzzi asked.

Michael, Eddy and Edd came out of the cell.

''Go ahead, go ahead. Stick me, stick me. Let's see how many times I can shout out about your little hole there 'fore I bleed out, huh? 'Cause every con here's gonna know about your little escape 'fore one drip of my blood hits the floor. So, you see, friends, either I'm through that hole with you or I'm gonna sing like Johnny Cash.''T-Bag said.

''Like he said.''Eddy agreed as he turned to Michael, ''Take me and my friends with you or Pope and Bellick will know everything.''

''Eddy...''Edd said.

''Don't talk Double D. We were framed. I'm not going to stay here for another five years.''Eddy argued.

''Speak for yourself Mister. I rather to be a framed prisoner that did nothing wrong than framed prisoner who escaped the prison and received ten extra years for it.''Edd said, ''Michael. Can we speak in private ?'' He asked. Michael nodded in agreement and they both started to walk towards the stairs.

Some prisoners were watching surveillance monitors in the security room. Trumpets was one of them, he ran to window.

''Hey, yo! Check it! Stroke is about to get the do !''Trumpest loudly declared.

Michael and Edd heard this as they were walking down the stairs. They rushed to monitors and saw Sara who was cowering in the corner of her office. They quickly rushed to Michael's and Sucre's cell.

''Sucre I need you to finish what we started. David you're coming with him.''Michael said.

''What's going on? Where are you going?''Sucre asked.

''Double D? Where are you going too?''Eddy added.

Michael moved the sink, ''Sick bay.''

''Hey. There's now way going into B-wing. We're all locked out.''Abruzzi said.

''I'm not. No one touches CO. No one.''Michael ordered.

* * *

Lincoln was following Tunk somewhere in a corridor of A-wing.

''Be faster. If we cut through here.''Tunk said.

Tunk slided open the gate. They walked through it, not knowing that Ed was following them.

* * *

Michael and Edd were behind the wall. They climbed up through every level, eventually making their way onto the roof.

''Good lord man!''Edd shouted in shock.

''You can always go back to my cell.''Michael said.

''No. We're going to help Sara. Together.''Edd said.

Michael nodded and they both ran over to the edge of the rood. They looked acroos to the sink bay and saw Sara banging on the barred window for help, a chopper flied overheard in the sink way. Stroke was screaming, trying to break the glass of the doors to office while Sara was still panicking.

 **So...That's the second chapter. Edd and Eddy already knows about Michael's plan and Eddy is already in it but don't worry. Edd and Edd will join Michael sooner or later. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Riot, Drills and the Devil part 2

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Prison Break. I own OC's**

The situation in the prison was getting more critical even the army was summoned to help in this riot.

Pope approached Mack,''Any words from the Governor?'' He asked.

''Not yet boss.''Mack replied.

They walked over to Bellick who was talking with police officers, ''''Bellick! Get those guys back in the line!''

''Got'em into formation.''Bellick ordered to one police officer who nodded in response before walking away from him, ''Going back in?''

''Not yet. We cut the water off about an hour ago. The stink along should've drive'em out of there.''Pope explained.

''You think that's gonna work?''Bellick asked in uncertainty.

''No but that's a protocol.''Pope replied, ''And we're all gonna do this by the book. It's the best chance we have.'' He stated.

''Hey! Hey!''Abruzzi cronie who was standing behind a window was trying attract their attention and he did. Bellick and Pope looked at the window but before that Pope grabbed megaphone and said.

''This is the warden! What's happening in there?!''

''We got some demands!''Abruzzi's cronie declared before turning back where Abruzzi was standing next to each other.

''Tell them we need the air back on.''Abruzzi ordered.

''We need the AC!''Abruzzi's cronie repeated.

''Tell them we got a hostage! The Guard!''Abruzzi ordered.

''We got a hostage! The Guard!''Abruzzi's cronie loudly repeated.

Bellick quickly turned to Mack, ''Find out who's this.'' Mack nodded and walked away to check who was being hold as a hostage. He quickly returned to them and whispered into Bellick's ear who was the hostage,''They got Bob...''

''And the girl doctor.''Abruzzi ordered.

''Why don't you do it?''Abruzzi's cronie argued.

''I don't wanna get shot.''Abruzzi argued back.

Cronie sighed and leaned against the wall, ''And we got the girl doctor!'

''The doctor?''Pope asked in shock.

''There's only one.''Bellick replied.

''How the hell did that happen? How did they get their hands on her?''Pope asked.

''I thought she was in Sick Bay.''Bellick replied.

* * *

Lincoln was still following Turk, ''Scofield's in here ?'' He asked in confusion, ''You sure he's here ? Turk ! Turk !'' He called by no one answered. Suddely Turk jumped at him from behind and began to choke him with his handcuffs. Lincoln tried to fight back but he couldn't but suddenly someone attacked Turk. It was Ed who punched Turk in the back. Turk stopped to choke Lincoln and charged at Ed as Lincoln tried to stood up.

* * *

In A-wing in Michael's and Sucre's cell Eddy sat on the floor, T-Bag was taking off Bob's shoes and Sucre and David were getting ready to crawl through the hole in the wall.

''You ain't gonna use that.''Sucre said.

''You're making up the rules now, ese?''T-Bag asked.

''Well that's his cell so he can.''David replied.

''He got a problem with that?''T-Bag asked.

''Yes. I got.''Sucre replied.

''Yeah me too. I don't to watch it.''Eddy agreed.

''I swear to god. I'm not gonna say anything. I didn't see anything''Bob said.

''That's right badge.''Sucre agreed.

''You didn't see anything.''David added.

Bob noticed that Sucre was pulling away the sink, ''Don't leave...please.''

''Sorry.''Sucre said.

''We'll be back as fast we can.''David added.

''Don't worry. I and Fish cover for you two.''T-Bag said as he and Eddy hanged up and sheep and watched Sucre and David crawl through the hole in the wall, "'Don't worry CO. I and my new friend here not gonna hurt you. We're in the same team now.''

* * *

Michael and Double D were still crawling through the ventilation shaft, trying to find Sara.

* * *

Eddy was sitting on the floor and T-Bag was holding Bob's wallet in his hand, looking at new CO documents, ''We got here Tyler Robert Hudson. I like that CO and look at that we got the address.''

''Where does he live?''Eddy asked.

''144 Oak Park.''T-Bag replied, ''Where is that?''

''Terrace. My brother used to live there a few years ago before he vanished.''Eddy said.

''Vanished?''T-Bag asked.

''Yes but honestly I don't give a single shit about him.''Eddy replied.

''If you say so.''T-Bag said, ''Let's back to the main topic. Terrace...How'd did you swing that CO ? Sounds like you're about something. Living on a Terrace.'' He stated before pulling a photo out of the wallet, ''Oh...This must be your daughter.''

''Put it back.''Bob ordered.

T-Bag didn't listened to him. He showed this photo to Bob and asked, ''Prom? So she's over 18 year old. Hey Fish! Maybe you could take her on date when we escape.''

''No that would break Lee's heart.''Eddy said.

''Lee? Who's Lee?''T-Bag asked.

''She's in love with me since childhood but I like as my friend not as my lover. Her sister is currently married to Double D.''Eddy said.

''Double D? He has two D's in his pants?''T-Bag joked.

''Ha Ha Ha very funny.''Eddy said, rolling his eyes. ''No he has two D's in his name. That's why I and Ed call him like that.''

''And again. We're off our topic again.''T-Bag said as he looked at Bob, ''You know what they say about a prom dress, don't you? She didn't come home that night? Did she? No, she wore that all night long.''

''Hey! Hey! Hey!''A voice in the entrance to cell said. T-Bag, Bob and Eddy turned to it and saw Abruzzi, ''What the hell are you doing ?''

''We're talking about...women.''T-Bag said.

''You can say that.''Eddy said.

Abruzzi took a step forward, entering the cell, ''I'll be very here, because you two and I fell an evolutionary gap.''Abruzzi said, ''You two ain't gonna hurt this man. We''re locked into this thing now.''

''What are you talking about mafia? I'm not here to murder. I'm here because we're in the same team.''Eddy argued.

''Thank you...''Bob said.

''You're welcome.''Abruzzi said, ''Now do we an understanding ?''

''Yes we have.''T-Bag said.

* * *

''Help!''Sara shouted in panic.

''Let's smoke her out!''Prisoner shouted. He and few other prisoners set the book on fire. Sara backed up and felt a hand on her shoulder. He looked up and saw Michael and Edd.

''Ms Tancredi!''Edd shouted.

''Take my hand!''Michael shouted. Sara took Michael's hand and pulled herself up.

''We got you Ms. You're safe now.''Edd said.

''As he said. Don't worry. We got your back.''Michael said.

* * *

Ed and Turk were still fighting but unfortunely Tuke seemed to be the one to win this duel. Lincoln who was finally on his feet walked to them, ''Turk! Why are you doing this?''

''They told me to.''Turk said.

''Who?''Lincoln asked.

''Like he said. Who?''Ed asked.

''Doesn't matter.''Turk said as he charged at Ed again. As they were about to fight again but Lincoln stopped Turk. He grabbed him and throwed him a few metres down.

''Thanks for the help.''Lincoln said.

''No problem.''Ed said.

''How did you find us?''Lincoln asked.

''I was trying to find that old's man cat but then I saw you and this guy walk downstairs. I decided to follow you.''Ed replied. They both walked to Turk.

''Tell us. Who sent you! Talk!''Lincoln ordered but Turk stayed silent because he was dead.

''Is...he...''Ed said.

''He's dead.''Lincoln said before looking at Ed who looked like he was about to start to cry, ''Hey. Don't worry about it. He tried to kill us but he didn't. We managed to defend him besides I'm the one who pushed him off not you also you probably saved my life.''

''...Okay...Just don't talk about it, okay?''Ed said. Lincoln nodded in response, ''Now let's go find your brother.''

* * *

David was drilling and Sucre was standing next to him. They sighed in relief when they drilled one of the hole's properly.

''You know Sucre if you're so afraid of the devil Michael could take me instead.''David said.

''I said that to Michael too.''Sucre said as he turned back and saw Abruzzi, ''What are you doing in here?''

''You're making a holes with an egg peeler?''Abruzzi asked in confusion.

''It's called the Hooker's Law. He says if you poke the exact right holes in something big and gets weak.''Sucre replied.

''It's true.''Abruzzi agreed.

''When the wall is weak, we can take it down.''David said.

''That's always the plan.''Abruzzi whispered to David's ear, ''You should never underestimate a wall. You see sometimes no matter how hard you try, it won't just give in''

* * *

Michael, Edd and Sara were still walking along the pipes.

''Hey Michael and...sorry, I don't know your name.''Sara said.

''It's Eddward but you can call me Double D.''Edd said.

''Double D...okay. As I wanted to say we I need to catch a breath.''Sara said.

''Catch your breath.''Michael said.

''Things should be winding down, now.''Edd said.

''Pretty soon Double D. The powers that be will break and it'll be all over.''Michael agreed, ''It's just a matter of time.''

''What's happening in the A-wing ?''Sara asked.

''All hell breaking lose.''Michael replied.

''But if we stay up here. We should be okay.''Edd added.

''Why are you two helping me?''Sara asked.

''You need help and we came for you.''Michael replied, ''You ever been in Baja? Mexico? There's this great place down here. Hammock on the back deck, Beer for 50 cents or Thailand? You ever been in Thailand?''

''Michael. If you're trying to calm me down, you're doing a terrible job.''Sara said. All of them giggled.

''I wanted go to Thailand since I was a kid. I wanted to explore the whole world.''Edd said.

''What happened?''Michael asked.

''Fatherhood.''Edd smiled, ''My dreams about traveling were crushed but I became a proud father of a young girl with her mother eyes and her hair colour.''

''What's her name?''Sara asked.

''Mildred.''Edd replied.

''That's a very nice name.''Michael smiled.

''Thank you.''Edd smiled back.

''How did you know where to find me?''Sara asked.

''When everything went off in a A-wing, the CO's left the station and we saw in monitor. One of my first assingments on P.I, were up cleaning up toxic mould.''Michael replied.

''Hope you wore the mask.''Sara said.

''Excuse me?''Michael asked.

''To prevent inhalation.''Sara said.

''Yes. I wore the mask.''Michael said.

Suddenly a head of prisoner popped out the panel. Michael kicked it and they started to move further.

Not long after that Michael started climbing down the vent. Edd went next and Sara was the last one. They heard someone approaching. It was Stroke.

''Fishes, You gonna keep the nurse all to yourself ?''Stroke asked.

He and Michael stated to fight and Michael seemed to be the one who win this duel but then another prisoner entered this room. As he tried to help Stroke Sara kicked him in the knee which was badly injured. Prisoner was screaming in pain before Double D kicked him in the head. Stroke was down too.

''C'mon. This way!'"Sara shouted.

* * *

Bellick watched the soldiers who were on the roof. He then walked to Frank Tancredi who was the Governor and Sara's father, ''Appreciate your support.'' He said as he extened his hand for a handshake, ''Captain Brad Bellick.'' he intruduced himself as he and Frank shook hands, ''I sent you a letter earlier this year. My views on penal reform.''

''And what are they?''Frank asked.

''These inmates don't mess around. CO's need to get tough. Warden's Pope is a good guy, but he doesn't understand when you gotta grab the situation.''Bellick replied.

''And is that what would you do?''Frank asked.

''Yes. sir.''Bellick replied.

* * *

David continued to drill one hole.

''Give me that.''Abruzzi said to him, ''Demolition runs in my family.''

''Should I?''David asked before Abruzzi quickly grabbed an egg peeler, ''Okay. I should.''

''Yes you should.''Abruzzi said as he continued drill the hole which David was drilling.

''Alright and watc...''David said. He wanted to say about has pipe but he was cut by Sucre.

''You gotta be-careful.''Sucre said.

''Yeah I know.''Abruzzi said.

''I mean it. One hit and you'll hit the gas pipe.''Sucre said.

''Gas...pipe?''Abruzzi asked, turning back to Sucre and David.

''You know...The pipe that carries the gas.''Sucre replied.

* * *

Michael, Edd and Sara ran through the visitation room trying to a way out. Thankfully Michael found it after a not long search.

''That's it.''He said, standing near the door by Double D by his side.

''I can't leave you two here.''Sara said.

''You have to.''Edd said, ''We're prisoners.''

''What are you going to do?''Sara asked.

''We're going to go back to A-wing.''Michael replied.

''Michael...Double D''Sara said.

''What ?''Michael and Edd said almost in unison. They both looked at their shirts and saw a red spot.

''They see us. You have to go.''Edd said.

''I can't. They will kill you both.''Sara said.

''We'll drop on the floor.''Michael said. They heard that the prisoners were getting close.

''Go Ms Tancredi.''Edd said as he and Michael pushed Sara towards the door. They both dropped on the floor. Snipers missed them but Stroke wasn't that lucky as them because he has been shot in the head by those snipers.

''C'mon Double D.''Michael said, ''We're getting out of here.''

* * *

Abruzzi just ended to drill the last hole. He quickly put an egg peeler out the hole, ''Ye ! We're through!''

''Time to put this theory to the test.''Sucre said.

''Yeah.''David agreed.

Abruzzi walked to Sucre with a pipe in his hands, ''C'mon. She's all yours.'' He handed pipe to Sucre who hit the wall a few times, creating a small hole in the wall. He and David started to giggle insanely and Abruzzi smiled.

* * *

''Michael!''Lincoln shouted as he pushed a few prisoners in the A-wing.

''Double D! Eddy!''Ed shouted as he followed Lincoln. They both stopped in front of Michael's cell where T-Bag, Bob and Eddy were. Lincoln charged at them. He grabbed T-Bag and holded him against the wall.

''I didn't touch him! This guy here didn't touch him too.''T-Bag said, pointing at Eddy, ''We're in the same team now! I know everything.''

''Eddy?''Ed asked as he entered the cell and spotted the hole in the wall, ''What ''

''Like you see Lumpy. They're breaking out and I'm breaking out with them.''Eddy said, walking towards Ed, ''What do you say? You're coming with me?''

''Of course! For Sarah!''Ed shouted, making Eddy smile. He had to do one thing now. He had to convince Double D because they were three Eds and they were going to breakout together, no matter what.

''Sarah?''David asked as he crawled through the hole in the wall.

''She's his sister.''Eddy said as he walked to David, ''Her husband Jimmy left her without a single word and now she's in depression.''

''I want to be there with her. That's why I'm coming with you.''Ed said.

When Sucre crawled through the wall Lincoln grabbed him angrily and took him outside, ''You took Miller and Abruzzi down there?''

''Michael told me to take David and Abruzzi just showed up.''Sucre said.

''And the pedophile and Ed and his friend thinks they're in!''Lincoln shouted.

''I know.''Sucre said.

''Where's Michael?''Lincoln asked, Sucre shook his head in response, ''Michael!'' He called after his brother as ran into a crowd of prisoners.

''Final warning!''A voice said as Michael and Edd entered A-wing. Michael felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned back and saw his brother. They both hugged.

''Where have you been?''Lincoln asked.

''All over.''Michael replied.

''Are you alright?''Lincoln asked.

''Yes. Are you?''Michael asked.

''Yeah.''Lincoln replied. After that they along with Double D started to run up the stairs to the first floor.

* * *

''Bellick.''Pope called Bellick who has been watching Sara.

''She's walking.''Bellick said.

''That's a good sign.''Pope said.

''Yeah. Astute observation.''Bellick said.

''Maybe you'd like to share that with the governor.''Pope said.

''I was tense.''Bellick said.

''Next time. You bad mouth me to a superior. There are gonna be consequences.''Pope warned.

''Yes sir.''Bellick said.

''Dad!''Sara shouted as she hugged her father.

''Are you alright? Are you ok? I told you when you took this job. I knew something like that would happen.''Frank said.

* * *

Michael, Lincoln and Edd walked to Michael's and Sucre's cell. Edd and Lincoln managed to enter it but before Michael could enter it three people from his crew stopped him.

''We did it!''Sucre happily declared, ''Those little holes were right on.''

''Alright! Get everyone out of here.''Michael ordered as he pointed at Bob, ''Especially him.''

''I'm gonna take care of him myself.''T-Bag said.

''You're not gonna kill him.''Michael argued.

''I'm not coming back...''Bob said.

''It's over!''T-Bag argued back, ''We don't need him.''

''You're not gonna kill him!''Michael shouted.

''You're gonna let him walk?''T-Bag asked.

''That ain't for to decide.''Michael replied.

''After all he's seen?''T-Bag asked.

''After all he seen.''Michael replied.

While they were arguing Lincoln and Eddy grabbed Bob.

''Don't tell anyone about our little secret.''Eddy said.

''Get out! Keep your outh shut and turn left.''Lincoln said.

They pushed him towards Abruzzi who showed him his documents, ''We know where to find you.''

T-Bag was pushed out of the cell by Michael. He wanted to go after Bob but Abruzzi stopped him, ''Just forget about it okay?'' He then pushed T-Bag away and looked at Michael, nodding his head. He then started to run towards to his cell. David and all Eds did the same thing. They didn't noticed T-Bag who was hidding in one of the cells. When everyone left he walked out from the cell and walked to Bob. He stabbed him a few times in stomach and throwed his lifeless body off the floor Bob's lifeless body landed on the ground but almost everyone didn't noticed who killed him . The only person that saw who killed Bob was Westmoreland who was coming back to his cell.

* * *

''Dr Tancredi.''Ron said.

''Hi Ron.''Sara said.

''Glad you made it out alive.''Ron said.

''Yeah me too.''Sara said.

''Question. Why did your department assign inmates on PI to do a toxic mould removal project? What toxic mould project? In the crawl space in A-Wing.''Sara asked.

''P.I didn't go there.''Ron replied before walking away, leaving confused Sarah.


	4. The old head

**I don't own Prison Break and Ed Edd n Eddy.**

Michael, Sucre, Abruzzi and David were in the courtyard, sitting on the bleachers.

''Think of this place as a map of the US. Our cell over there, that's New York City. The infirmary, our exit, that's California. The pipes between our feet that connect out feet to...''Michael said.

''Route 66.''Sucre finished.

''I assume we're doing this at night.''Abruzzi said, ''We're locked up Fish and your brother is in solitary.'' he added.

''How we just gonna fly out of our cages and right into your cell, right into New York?''David asked.

''Your not. You're gonna meet me halfway in St Louis. Route 66 runs directly underneath that building. It's the only building sitting on the top of these tunnels. All we gotta do is get on there in P.I and dig ourselves an o-ramp. Shortly after we hit infirmary. Then we'll be outside those walls.''Michael replied.

''What's in there?''Sucre asked.

''It's an old storage room. I figure John here can pull all the strings we need.''Michael replied.

''It's not that easy fish.''John said, ''That's a restricted area. I gotta be able to justify it to the bulls. There's gotta be some actual work to be done in there for me to get in there.''

''Then you better figure it out.''Michael said, ''Cause if we don't get in that room, we're not getting out of here.''

''We feeling kind of left out. California, St Louis, New York. ''T-Bag said, approaching them with Seth who was holding his pocket.

''We're talking about baseball.''Michael said.

''Oh...That's the subject I know quite a bit about.''T-Bag said.

''What a shame. The conversation is over.''Abruzzi said as he and the rest of team stood up and started to walk away from them.

''That any way how to threat your team mates ? I'm coming along on this endeavour whether you like it or not.''T-Bag said, ''Cause I got the hell of a singing voice otherwise.''

Abruzzi sighed and walked to the rest of team. Not long after that prisoners were lining to go back inside.

David turned to Michael, ''We're not taking that pedophile with us, are we?''

''I agree with him. I'm not taking that piece of shit with us. I can take Ed and Eddy cause they're here only for a tax fraud but this will remain as a subject of my thoughts. ''Abruzzi agreed.

''I'm not taking him neither.''Sucre agreed, ''And I agree with Abruzzi about Ed and Eddy. Your brother told us about how he was attacked by Turk and Ed saved his life. Eddy well he stayed in your cell in with T-Bag and Bob perharps it was the reason why nothing happened to Bob in our cell and Double D...''

''If you remember correctly Double D doesn't want to come with us.''Michael said.

''So should I say Eddy that he might receive a place in our plan?''David asked, "Becuase I'm a little confused now.''

''Yes you can and about T-Bag. Don't worry about him. He'll be out of the picture soon enough.''Michael replied.

* * *

David and Eddy entered their cell. David climbed up to his bunk sat down on it. He pulled out of his pocket picture of his girlfriend smiled at it.

''Hello David. I saw you talking with your friends from the team.''Eddy said, ''Or should I say our team.''

''Yes. We talked about our plan.''David said.

''And did talked about me, Lumpy and Double D ?''Eddy asked.

''Yes.''David replied, nodding his head.

''Great. What was the subject of this discussion about us ? About taking us with us ? Or about gettind rid of us.''Eddy asked.

''We did when we were going back to our cells and Abruzzi said that he might take you with us but he needs to think about it and Sucre agreed with him.''David said.

''So you better take me with you. As you know I know your plans and I will tell ever...''Eddy said.

''Or you will tell Pope and Bellick. You told me about that yesterday, before night counting and...''David said.

''And T-Bag? I'm hoping you're not taking him with us.''Eddy interrupted him, ''I had to play nice with him when we were with in cell with Bob.''

''Don't worry about him. Michael said that he'll be out of the picture soon enough.''David said.

''I'm hoping you're right.''Eddy said as he sat down on his bunk.

* * *

Pope and Bellick were in the office with Bob's wife. Bob's wife was sitting on the chair, checking his wallet and Pope was standing in front of her with Bellick by his side

''The state provides $25,000 insurance, plus donations from the Corrections Officers' Foundation.''Pope said.

''That the last thing on my mind now Warden.''Bob's wife stated, ''Do you know who killed him?''

''No but we have some leads. We are not gonna rest until we find out what happened.''Pope replied.

''His picture is missing.''Bob's wife noticed as she showed them Bob's wallet, ''He had a photo of his daughter in here.''

* * *

Michael was leaning against the fence, watching an old storage room. Abruzzi approached him and leaned against the fence too.

''Fire.''Abruzzi said.

''What?''Michael asked.

''Fire. We burn the place down.''Abruzzi replied.

''How's that gonna help?''Michael asked.

''A few years ago, the chapel burnt down and the DOC realised they had some toxic issues. You know asbestos, lead paint, you name it. They couldn't find a contractor so they put the prisoners on the job. We spent like five, six hours in there at time. The good thing is no guards came around almost at all''Abruzzi replied.

''Can you get us there?''Michael asked.

''I've been thinking.''T-Bag said as he approached them with Seth who was holding his pocket by his side, ''I'm gonna need a P.I card, aren't I? That's where this whole thing happened.''

''It's on it's way.''Abruzzi said.

T-Bag giggled, ''You're slow walking me, aren'r you? Why would I do that? You think Bellick gonna pop me for shanking that CO, Bob ? Maybe you'll take a little walk, tell him for yourself? And I'll be out of here for good. Well I got new for you.'' he said, ''If I go down for killing Bob, I'm gonna take a little walk for my own. Tell'em about that hole you got behind your toilet.'' he explained as he shrugged, ''So how about that P.I card?''

* * *

Bellick along with other prisoners guards were checking the cell in order to find photo of Bob daughter because it will show them who killed him. Michael and Sucre were watching this from their cell.

''He'll toss every cell in this block until he finds the killer.''Sucre stated.

''I know.''Michael agreed.

''We turn T-Bag in. That's the only way it'll stop them.''Sucre said.

''We turn him in, he'll talk.''Michael said.

''So we're screwed aren't we?''Sucre asked.

* * *

Later that day Michael, Sucre, Abruzzi, Lincoln and David were walking to storage room with packages in their hands.

''Which one?''Lincoln asked.

''This one. St Louis.''Michael replied as he and the rest of the team walked inside. They put packages on the shelf. After that Michael walked to the doors of break room and opened it. Unfortunely a few guards were inside. One of them aimed his shotgun at them and said.

''What are you doing in here?''

''We thought it was storage.''Michael replied.

''This look like a storage to you idiot ? It's a restricted area a CO break room.''Prison Guard said as reloaded his shotgun, ''Back it up!''

''Sorry officer.''Abruzzi said as he and the rest walked through the doors which were leading outside, ''It won't happen again.''

Not long after that they walked inside P.I room.

''A freaki' break room? Are you kidding me?''Sucre asked.

''They must have changed it since the retrofit.''Abruzzi replied.

''Great...just great. Michael do you have a backup plan?''David asked.

''No. It's the only room on top of that pipe. We gotta get back in there.''Michael replied.

''That's impossible Michael. You know what will happen when we will open that door.''David said.

''Maybe not.''Lincoln said, looking through the window. The rest of the team walked to him, ''Check it out.'' Westmoreland was the reason why they walked to Lincoln because he walked through the doors of break room.

''How come they let him in?''Sucre asked.

''They trust him. That's why.''Lincoln replied.

''How can your earn a trust?''Michael asked.

''Have a spotless record for last 30 years.''Lincoln replied.

''So that counts us out.''David stated.

''Which means we've gotta get him on board.''Michael said.

''Forget it. They guy's a boy scout.''Lincoln said.

* * *

Michael approached Charles who was sitting on the bench, ''Mr Westmoreland.''

''Hey Michael.''Westmoreland greeted him.

''You find your cat?''Michael asked.

''Still M.I.A.''Charles replied.

''You could always get another.''Michael said.

''I don't want another besides it's a moot point. She was grandfathered. Once she's gone no more pets.''Westmoreland said.

''Wouldn't be an issue if you were on the outside.''Michael said.

Westmoreland laughed, ''Still tugging on that leash, eh?''

''Yup.''Michael smiled.

''And this is part when I extend a formal invitation cause you still think I'm D.B Cooper?''Westmoreland asked.

''I don't think. I know.''Michael said as he sat next to Westmoreland, ''The way I see it, you're in here doing 60 to life for vehicular manslaughter. It would have been 20, but the car you were in was stolen. Felony murder rule cubes every sentence. And here you are.''

''Hitting that woman was an accident but no one accidentaly steals a car.''Westmoreland stated.

''So the question is, why would Charles Westmoreland be in Arizona boosting a car ten states away from where he lived, and only ten miles from the Mexican border? And why, two days before that, would someone make a phone call to his wife from a motel in Portland, a stone's throw away from the airport out of which, shortly after, flight 305 was hijacked by one DB Cooper? Seven hours after the hijacking, records show Charles Westmoreland was treated for a busted knee at a free clinic in Brigham City. Only way to get from Portland, Oregon to Brigham City, Utah in seven hours is in a car breaking every land speed record known to man, or 's public record DB Cooperjumped out of that 727 about an hour after a dive at 10,000 feet with 1.5 million in cash and a hastily packed parachute might make for a pretty rough enough to shatter some even a left Cooperwouldhave had a car waiting for to DMV records, in 1971 Charles Westmoreland was the proud owner of a '65 Chevy it happens, a '65 Chevy Nova with the registration number scraped off was found abandoned with a blown gasket along the Arizona border, a mile or two awafrom where you accidentally hit that woman with your stolen car.''Michael said.

''Interesting story.''Westmoreland said.

''Interesting man.''Michael said.

''But you didn't anwer one thing. What's that? Maybe I did hurt my knee, I did steal that car, and I did accidentally hit that poor lady. But how could I have hijacked a plane in Portland on November 24th when I was in Folsom finishing up a 30-day drunk and disorderly? I hope you weren't hanging this whole escape on that money, cos I'm not the one in possession of it.''Westmoreland explained, ''Thanks for the invite, though.''

* * *

Michael and Sucre were in their cell. Michael was laying on his bunk and Sucre was walking from the wall to the toilet.

''We have to go in there ourselves then.''Sucre said.

''Like I said unless the old man's in It's not possible.''Michael said.

''I've been thinking and I think I got an idea.''Sucre said as he leaned against the wall in front of Michael who turned to him.

''And ?''Michael asked.

''That think you're doing in Pope's office.''Sucre replied before asking his cell mate a question, ''You using rubber glue ?''

''Yeah.''Michael replied.

''Can you get some out?''Sucre asked.

''Maybe...Why?''Michael asked.

''If we can get rubber cement in the bottom of that coffee pot, when the burner goes on.''Sucre replied, litting up a match with smile on his face.

''It's good idea.''Michael agreed, ''But we will never get into that room without Westmolerand.''

''He doesn't want to be part of this plan?''Sucre asked.

''No.''Michael replied.

''Then what does he want ? He's gotta want something.''Sucre said.

Then an idea appeared in Michael's mind. He was going to find Westmoreland cat, hoping that this will convice an elder prisoner to help them.

* * *

Michael was walking to Westmoreland who sat on the same place like yesterday. The only difference was that Michael had Marilyn in his hands. Westmoreland noticed his car. He quickly stood up and walked over to Michael who handed him his cat.

''I can't believe it.''Westmoreland said while holding his cat in his hands, ''Thank you.''

''You're welcome.''Michael said.

''Where did you find it?''Westmoreland asked.

''In the yard by the chapel.''Michael replied.

''Why do I get the feeling there's a string attached to this?''Charles asked.

''Not a string. Just a favour.''Michael replied.

''I'm not D.B Cooper.''Charles said.

''That's all right.''Michael said, ''Cause I don't need D.B Cooper to do what I need done.''

''What's that?''Charles asked.

''All I want you to do is take a certain coffee pot into the guard room at a certain time, and turn the burner on.''Michael replied.

''Why?''Charles asked.

''Let's just say it'd be in everyone's best interests if a fire were to start in there.''Michael said.

Charles looked at his Marilyn, ''Marilyn, did you think he was the arsonist type?''

Michael giggled, ''I'm not. I'm the cleanup crew type. The type that gets access to all kinds of tools.''

''Michael, I'm grateful for this, I really am, but I've made it a point to keep my nose clean ever since I walked into this place. If that parole board date ever comes, I want to be ready.I can't jeopardise that.''Charles explained, ''Sorry.'' he apologized as he sat down on the bench. Michael started to walk away but he was stopped by Charles. Michael turned to him, ''Thanks though, really.''

* * *

Later that day Charles was reading a newspaper in his cell. Suddenly Bellick showed up in an entrance of his cell.

''You got Marilyn back.''Bellick said to him.

''Sure did.''Charles said back

''That's good.''Bellick said as he opened his pack of cigarettes, ''How long you quit smoking?''

''A little over nine years ago.''Charles replied.

''You don't mind?''Bellick asked as he put a cigarrete in his mouth. He lit it before saying, ''A feel a kindship with you Charles.'' He said as he walked into Charles cell, ''More than any other con here. And we've seen a lot. Haven't we?''

''Sure have.''Charles agreed.

''Then correct me if Im wrong. I always treated you fair.''Bellick said.

''I've always appreciated that.''Charles said.

''I'd know Bob since he was 18. I got him this job. You can imagine how responsible I feel.''Bellick said sadly.

''I can't help you with that boss.''Charles said.

''I think you can. Word is he died in front of your cell. And you were right there when it happened.''Bellick stated.

''We've both been around long enough to know that when a con starts that snitching business, he's not long for this world.''Charles remarked, ''Don't put me in that pisition boss.''

Bellick's eye twitched, ''If you don't tell me who killed Bob before I leave this cell our friendship goes with it.''Bellick threatened but Charles stayed silent. Bellick stood up and looked at Marilyn and said, ''That's a nice cat.'' before leaving Charles cell. He walked past T-Bag, Trokey, Seth and Trokey' cell mate.

''Westmoreland knows.''Trokey stated before entering his cell, ''And his jaw ain't that strong.''

* * *

Later that day a few prisoners stood in front of Charles cell. Ed and David were among them.

''That's messed up.''One prisoner said.

''Yeah. Poor old man.''David said.

''Poor cat...''Ed said sadly.

''Does he even know?''One prisoner asked.

''I don't think so.''Another prisoner replied.

''There he is.''Ed said as he noticed Westmoreland who was walking towards them. Prisoners which were standing in front of Westmoreland's cell slowly walked away, leaving the owner of the cell confused. His confusion changed into sadness when he walked into his cell because his cat was dead. He knelt down and grabbed Marilyn. He held it close to him and was about to cry but when he noticed Bellick who was checking another cell his sadness changed into desire...desire for revenge.

Meanwhile Trokey was reading something on his bunk. He stopped to read it when he noticed that T-Bag was standing in the cell entrance.

''What's up T.''T-Bag greeted, ''We're like family right?''

''We are.''Trokey replied as he jumped off of his bunk.

''Well, I'm in a quandary and I need your help.''T-Bag said.

''Name it.''Trokey said.

''Bellick's squeezing tighter and tighter round here. Eventually somebody's mouth is gonna start moving. Thing is, Trokey, if I get popped for this, what with my priors and predisposition to violent behaviour I'll spend the rest of my life in the SHU. But if you come forward, with only a drug conviction and a whole lotta remorse.''T-Bag was trying to explain but he was interrupted by Trokey who said

''I can't.''

''I ain't finished.''T-Bag said.

''No need. I ain't going down for murdering.''Trokey said, ''You understand that? You ain't mad?''

''No Trokey. I'm not mad.''T-Bag replied calmly and he friendly slapped Trokey before leaving his cell.

* * *

Westmoreland wyalked into the break room. He walked to Bellick's locker and opened it. He took out a packet of cigarettes and took out one cigarette out of it. After that he sat on the chair and picked up lighter which was laying on it.

Not long after that a lot of prisoners were watching a fire truck which was ridding towards the location where break room was. Charles was among them for a short moment. He came up to Michael with satisfied smile on his face.

''Thank you Charles.''Michael said.

''I didn't do it for.''Westmoreland stated before walking away from Michael.

* * *

After the fireman did their job Pope along with fireman and guards were looking for source of the fire. One of prison guards found the source on the floor and handed it to Pope who knew who knew which guard smoking this type of cigarettes.

''Bellick.''He said while looking at Bellick who looked at him in confusion,

''Captain Bellick.''Mack said as he walked into the break room with Seth by his side. ''I've got someone to see you.''

''What the hell you want?''Bellick said as he walked to Seth.

''I know who killed Bob...''Seth said.

* * *

T-Bag was talking with Trokey. Suddenly two prison guards with Bellick on their lead walked into A-Wing. Bellick entered Trokey's cell and lifted the matress. After not long search he found a photo of Bob's daughter. He picked it up and angrily walked out of the cell with this photo in his hand.

''I don't know how that get there.''Trokey said in confusion before prison guards started to drag him away, ''It's a mock! It's a mock! You set me up!''

''Bad enough that you killed a guard. Don't try to lay it off on somebody else.''T-Bag said before walking into his cell with smile. Seth homever, wasn't happy for what he did.

Meanwhile Ed was inside his cell, laying on his bunk. He noticed his friend Eddy who was standing in front of the entrance of his cell ''Hi Eddy.''

''Hi Ed.''Eddy said, ''Where's Double D?''

''He's trying to find Westmoreland. He wants to say his condolences to him about this cat.''Ed said.

''That's good because now I want to talk with you. I will talk with him later about...''Eddy said.

''About what ?''Ed interrupted him.

''About our little breakout.''Eddy replied.

''Don't you remember Eddy? David told us about that they are thinking about taking us with them.''Ed said.

''Yes I know. But I don't want to wait until they made off out of this prison.''Eddy said.

''Huh?''Ed asked.

''We're going to talk with them when they will be on their way to the break room and tease them.''Eddy replied.

* * *

Ed and Eddy were walking through the . As they were getting closer they could notice that T-Bag was doing the same thing they wanted to. They quickly started to run towards T-Bag to add something to his

''All those night in California...St Louis...''T-Bag said.

''Yes.''Eddy said as he quickly approched T-Bag, ''Like he said. Those cool night in those cool cities.''Eddy said.

''So we're going in with you or not?''T-Bag asked.

* * *

T-Bag and two of the three Eds walked into burned break room. Everyone in the room were shooting them an angry glare. Then everyone looked at Bellick.

''I want this place gutted. The dry wall's gotta be torn out. Studs gotta be removed.''Bellick ordered.

''Boss we got some toxic issues.''Abruzzi said.

Take it up with the union.''Bellick said, making Abruzzi giggle, ''All I'm saying is this room's your only priority now. It better be brand spanking new when you're done. If anybody's thinking about getting cute, trying to trunk one of these tools out of here, Brady's got the outline of every piece of hardware in here. And at the end of every day, every single piece better match up, or you're all going to the hole.''

''Of course your majesty.''David said. He then looked at Michael who was shooting him an angry glare, ''What?''

''David. We were thinking about taking them with us. We told you that you can tell them about that. There was no need for this situation by the fence.''Michael said.

''Because I did but they didn't listened.''David said as he turned to Eddy.

''I'm sorry David. We didn't wanted to wait.''Eddy said.

''Yeah.''Ed agreed, ''Like Eddy said.''

''So shall we begin?''Eddy asked.

''Yeah. Let's go.''Michael agreed. He and Lincoln moved the table and pulled the carpet away from the floor, revealing a drain pipe, ''There goes down four feet. Connects to the main drain below. All we've got to do is widen it and we've got ourselves and on-ramp to route.'' He explained as he walked to the wheelbarrow in which were the tools and handed a sladgehammer to Lincoln and Ed.

''They're gonna hear this.''Lincoln said.

''They won't.''Michael said as he moved sheet of cloth over the drain. After that he picked up a sledgehammer. He was about to hand it to T-Bag but he hesitated.

''C'mon pretty. We're in the same team now.''T-Bag said. Michael throwed him a sledgehammer in response. He and then grabbed one on their own. Sucre and David went to guard the door.

''Best get crackin' eh?''T-Bag said.

''Shut up.''Lincoln said before he, T-Bag, Michael and Ed started to hit the floor with sledgehammers.


	5. Tweener

**I don't own Prison Break and Ed Edd n Eddy. I own OC's**

Double D was sitting on the chair in the visitation room. He was really excited to see his wife and his daughter. He was sure about that they were the one's to visit him but he was wrong. Someone else visited him. This person was Lee.

''Hi Double D.''Lee greeted.

''Hello Lee.''Edd greeted, ''I'll be honest with you Lee. I'm happy to see you but I've been excepting to see Mildred and Marie.'' Double D stated. He raised his eyebrow when Lee looked at him with sad expression on her face.

''Double D...Marie...Marie has lung cancer...inoperable...''Lee replied.

''What?''Edd asked in shock.

''As I said Marie has lung cancer. Doctor's said that she has only a few months left and after she dies...Mildred will be taken to an orphanage because you're in jail...''Lee replied sadly. She also noticed that something was wrong with Double D, ''Double D?''

Double D stayed silent. He couldn't believe in what he just heard from his Lee. His wife was going to die! He couldn't do anything about. And what's even worse Edd quickly stood up from the chair and quickly left the room. He couldn't let them take his little girl away from him. He had to find Michael and order him to take him with them.

* * *

Prisoners were coming back to their cells. Ed and Eddy were walking along with Michael, Sucre and David.

''We gotta find something else to call you know.''Sucre stated.

''Why?''Michael asked.

''Yeah why.''Ed agreed.

''Cause you're not Fishes anymore. You have seen the arrival new one's.''David said

''Edd already has a nickname...''Eddy was trying to say but he was cut by Double D who approached them.

''There you are.''Edd said, breathing heavilly.

''Oh Double D. How's your visitation with Marie?''Eddy asked.

''Gentelmen's...It wasn't Marie...I will tell you later...now I need to talk with you Michael.''Edd said.

''Guys...''David called them in shock. They all turned to him and saw Seth. Young prisoner was standing on the first floor with bedsheet wrapped aroung his neck. They all been horrified when he jumped off the ledge.

''Holy shit...''Eddy said in shock.

''Oh dear...''Edd said in shock.

* * *

During the yard time the Ed, Eddy and David were walking through the yard.

''I just can't believe it...''Eddy said.

''I could do something to save him..It's my fault.''Ed said.

''No Ed. It's not your fault. T-Bag destroyed him.''David was trying to comfort Ed with anger in his voice because of what T-Bag did to Seth, ''It's his fault. Not yours.''

''If you say so but still I could do something about it...''Ed said.

''Shit he's coming here.''David said as he noticed a new prisoner who was walking towards them.

''Who?''Eddy asked.

''This little Fish. I've been watching him talk with C-Note and a few others.''David replied.

''C-Note?''Eddy asked.

''You've never heard of him? I bought an egg peeler which was used to drill a hole in the wall from one of his men.''David replied.

''Good to know.''Eddy sid.

''Sup man.''Little Fish said.

''What do you want Fish?''David asked.

''You know...I'm just looking for homies.''Little Fish said.

''Homies? What's your name little Fish?''Eddy asked.

''David Apolskis.''Apolskis replied.

''Second David.''Eddy giggled.

''Beat it fish. Our group is too big for you.''David said.

Apolskis sighed and walked away from them.

''Why did you do that?''Ed asked.

''We can't become friends with somebody else when we're working on our breakout. He can find out and order us to take him with us and if don't he will tell everything to Pope and Bellick. I learnt that in hard way.''David replied, looking at Ed and Eddy.

''C'mon. You're still mad at us?''Eddy said.

''Maybe.''David smirked said he put fragments of the floor from break room's floor out of his pocket and started to throw it on the ground. Ed and Eddy did them same thing. As they were done with it and walked away from this fragments C-Note walked to these fragments and picked up one of them.

* * *

Meanwhile Michael and Sucre were walking through courtyard. They've been walking to Double who was sitting on a bleacher. They sat on a bleacher too when they approached him.

''You wanted to talk with me.''Michael said.

''Yes and I still want to.'"Edd said.

''About what?''Sucre asked.

''Take me with you.''Edd replied.

''What?''Sucre asked. He wasn't excepting that from Double D.

''As I said Sucre. Take with you and if you don't. Bellick and Pope will know about everything.''Edd replied.

''I thought you didn't wanted to go with us.'"Michael remarked.

''I've changed my mind.''Edd said.

''May I ask you why?''Michael asked.

''Okay...I don't want to talk about this but you have to know.''Edd said, looking down, ''My wife Marie is dying...She has lung cancer...She has only a few months ... After she dies they will take my little girl away...''

Michael and Sucre looked at him in shock. Sucre placed his hand on Double D's shoulder, trying to comfort him while Michael was thinking about taking Double D with him. Double D wanted to escape for his family also Double D was very smart.

''Fine..''He finally said.

''What?''Edd asked.

'"You can come with us. Go and tell prison guard that you're a part of the P.I crew.''Michael said.

''Thank you.''Edd said as he hugged Michael who hugged him back.

* * *

Abruzzi was throwing fragments of the floor on the ground as Bellick called him. He walked to him and leaned against them fence.

''What are you doing?''Bellick asked.

''What are you talking about?''Abruzzi asked.

''First's of the months coming up John.''Bellick replied.

''Yeah? So?''Abruzzi asked.

''I haven't got my monthly.''Bellick replied.

Abruzzi looked at him with confused expression and said, ''What?''

''I checked my balance. It's looking deficent.''Bellick replied.

''It's gotta be some kind of mistake. Like an accounting error.''Abruzzi said.

''Yeah. Tell Falzone I don't stand for accounting errors. I'm going back to office at the end of the day. Gonna check my balance again. If it's not up to where it's supposed to be, all these privileges you got, like running PI, they're gone.''Bellick said before walking away from Abruzzi who quickly turned in the phone direction to talk with Phil.

* * *

Michael's crew was getting ready to work. Ed, Lincoln, Eddy and David grabbed a sledgehammers and were about to hit the floor with them but Michael stopped them.

''Wait.''Michael said.

''What?''Lincoln asked.

Door opened as Michael opened his mouth to answer. They all looked at the doorsa and saw Double D.

''What?''Abruzzi asked.

''What is this boy with double dick doing here?''T-Bag asked.

''He's with us.''Michael replied.

''Excuse me? We were supposed to take two of them. Not all of them.''Abruzzi argued.

''Really!?''Ed smiled said almost in unison with Abruzzi.

''You didn't tell us about having third Ed in our group.''Abruzzi said.

''Because you were about to find out now.''Michael said.

''Why we're taking him with us?''T-Bag asked.

''Personal reasons Mr Bagwell. That's why I won't tell you.''Edd replied.

''Allright. We will argue about that later. Now let's get to work.''Eddy smiled at his friend.

Not long after that Lincoln was hitting the floor so hard, making a lot of noise.

''What is wrong with him?''Eddy whispered to Edd.

''He looks like he's angry at something.''Edd whispered back.

''Your brother gonna give us away.''Abruzzi said.

Sucre rushed into the room, ''Bulls coming.''

David and Lincoln quickly went to the carpet. They grabbed it and quickly placed it on the floor. Abruzzi and T-Bag placed the table on the carpet. After that Patterson entered break room.

''Alright. Everybody out.''He ordered.

''What?''Michael asked.

''I said out.''Patterson said.

They all moved towards the door and walked through it.

''Where are we going?''Edd asked.

''Around there. Round the corner. And don't move until I leave this room.''Patterson replied before walking back into break room room.

''What the hell is going on?''Sucre asked.

''We wish we know.''Eddy replied.

''You gotta give us more of a warning next time.''Michael said to Sucre.

''I'm sorry. He just showed up.''Sucre said.

They all waited until Patterson came out of the room with Pope's secretary by his side.

''That sneaky son of a bitch.''Lincoln said.

''You think he found the hole?''Sucre asked.

''Seriously? Which one?'"Eddy asked, earing a few chuchles from everyone.

''Back to the topic. There's only one way to find out.''Michael said.

They all went back to the room. Michael bent down next to the table leg.

''No. Another inch and he'd found it. We need something to cover this ASAP.''Michael said.

* * *

Prisoners were coming back to their cells.

''Sup bro.''Apolskis said to one of the prisoners, ''Y'all cooking brownies?''

''Act your race, milk chicken.''Prisoner said back.

''What's the deal, yo? You got tough buckets or something?''Apolskis said.

Prisoners turned to him with an angry glare, ''You're a disgrace to your skin, you know that?'' He said to him before punching him in the stomach. Apolskis fell on the floor.

''Boy just slipped!''T-Bag shouted as he ran to Apolskis and helped him to get on his feet. He didn't know that Michael was watching him from his cell.

* * *

In the next day during the yard time Apolskis sat on a bleacher.

''Not a good position?''T-Bag said as he sat next to him, ''Black's don't want you, white's don't want you. You're caught in the middle. A regular tweener.''T-Bag said, ''We're different, you and me, lots of ways. But you know the funny thing is we're also a lot alike. Like couple dog's with runny noses that nobody loves.'' He explained as he placed his hand on Apolskis knee, ''How's that knee?''

''The hell you're doing?''Apolskis said as he jumped up.

''Don't get me wrong. I'm a friend.''T-Bag said.

''A fruity friend.''Apolskis stated, ''You think you're getting up in this, you got another thing coming, you homo.''

T-Bag seemed offended by those words but also he was shocked, ''You got a fould mouth. You know that?''

'"I do.''Apolskis replied.

Meanwhile Double D was watching this situation from the distance. He shook his head angrily and walked to Michael.

''Michael. We need to do something. It's about T-Bag and the new kid.''He said.

Later that night Michael and Edd heard T-Bag who was singing to Tweener.

''Tweener...Tweener...I'm coming...Oh Tweener...Tweener I'm coming for you.''

Edd and Michael stood up and glanced at Apolskis cell. They saw him, sitting on his bunk, sobbing. After that they walked back to their bunk and fell asleep while listening to T-Bag's singing and Apolskis sobs.

* * *

The next day, in the yard. Double D and Michael were leaning against the fence, throwing fragments at the ground while watching Apolskis who was being hassled by T-Bag's band.

''I...''Said female voice behind them. They both turned back and saw Sara.

''Ms Tancredi.''Edd said.

''I want to talk with Michael. Eddward...''Sara said.

''Sure. I'll leave both.''Edd smiled as he walked away from them.

''I wanted you to know that if you're looking for someone to talk to, you're not alone. It's part of my job to counsel inmates and help them with their problems.''Sara said.

''I got things pretty well figured out.''Michael said back.

''I sort of backed into some information about you. I hope you don't mind, but there's a reason I became a 's in my nature to want to what I understand, it's in your nature too. You did a lot of good things before you were in here. Community work, charity work.''Sara said, ''What happened?''

''The man you're talking about died the moment I stepped inside these walls.''Michael replied.

''All right.''Sara said before walking away from him.

* * *

Not long after that Michael and the rest of his crew were walking to do their job. As they were in the break room Michael and Edd grabbed sledgehammers and hit T-Bag's shins. T-Bag fell on the floor in pain.

''This ends now.''Michael said.

''You will leave this kid alone.''Edd added.

''Oh, you just screwed some major league pooch, pretty and double dick. I'm gonna sing like a whole tree full of birds now.''T-Bag declared, ''Badge!''

''You wanna sing, then sing. But you know what I think? You don't have the guts. You want out of here just as much as the rest of us.''Michael said.

After those a prison guard entered break room, ''We got a problem here?''

''I, uh I thought we was missing some tools here. My bad.''T-Bag lied after a few moments of battling with his answer.

''Get back to work.''Prison Guard said before walking out of the room.

''You and I may be stuck together in this little dance, but I call the shots. First shot, that kid out there, you don't touch him ever.''Michael explained. ''Do we understand each other?''

''We do.''T-Bag replied.

''Out the way Julio.''Bellick said as he entered this room. He walked towards Abruzzi and stopped on the hole but he didn't fell into the hole, ''Abruzzi. You and I gonna have conversation.'' He said before walking out of the room with Abruzzi.

''How come he didn't fall through?''Lincoln asked. Michael moved the carpet away from the hole. Bellick didn't fell through because a poster of the guards was covering the hole. Michael smirked and looked at Sucre who winked at him.

* * *

Michael, Sucre, David and the three Eds were watching T-Bag who was slowly walking. He stopped right in front of Apolskis who was sitting on a bleacher with a ball for basketball in his hands.

''You're trippin' on something Alice?''Apolskis asked.

T-Bag looked at him with death glare but then he looked at Michael and Edd, He sighed and started to walk away from Apolskis who stood up proudly and said, ''Lamp it up in here again, I'll be fixing to break some shop.''

Michael smirked and looked at Lincoln who smiled at him while he and Edd silently slapped their hands.

''Uh-oh.''Sucre said.

''We're screwed.''David said.

Michael then turned to see prisoners In P.I gear. These prisoners were walking to break room. They all walked to the fence and leaned against it with Abruzzi who approached them.

''Boss. What are they doing?''Abruzzi asked.

''Fixing the break room.''Bellick replied.

''I run the P.I.''Abruzzi replied as he glanced at his cronie who wasn't his cronie anymore. His former cronie smirked at him.

''Not anymore. Now he runs it.''Bellick said.


	6. Sleight of Hand

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Prison Break. I own OC's**

Abruzzi was sitting on a bleacher, playing cards. He also noticed that a lot of prisoners were glaring at him. He then looked at the P.I crew which was going towards break room with his former cronie on the lead. He knew they had to find a way how to come back to their job in there because If they don't their breaking out plan will fail. He then spotted Bellick who was walking along the fence. Former mafia boss quickly stood up from a blacher and walked to the fence.

''Hey boss!''He shouted while walking along the fence.

''Check that volume.''Bellick said,

''We've been doing business too long. We can fix this thing, right? Let's get something clear.''Abruzzi said.

''You and I haven't done crap. Falzone's the one payin' me.''Bellick argued.

''He's just an envelope. You've been doing business with me face to face.''Abruzzi argued back.

''You think I like getting piss thrown at me? Spit on? Other chumps might do it for 40 grand a year and the little uniform, but I'm not that dumb. Falzone's envelope is the only reason I come through that fence every day. And it's the only reason I'm gonna keep coming through that fence until I have enough money to buy a house on Lake Gray. I'm thinking early retirement, John. And you're interfering with that.''Bellick explained as he turned back and was about to walk away from Abruzzi.

''Hey, boss. Just give me some time and I can match whatever Falzone's paying you.''Abruzzi said.

''You're out of business. Get used to it.''Bellick stated as he walked away from Abruzzi.

''Hey boss!''Abruzzi shouted after him, punching fence a few time but it did not work. He then turned to the yard in order to see where Michael is. After one short moment he had spotted him. Michael was looking at break room on the other side of the yard. He quickly walked to him and said, ''They're gonna find it.''

''Then we gotta get back in there.''Michael said back.

''I'm gonna say something crazy to you now.''Abruzzi said.

''Suprise, suprise.''Michael said.

''I don't give a damn about that Fibonacci.''Abruzzi said.

''You're right. That is crazy.''Michael remarked.

''Because I got bigger things to think about, like survival. You see, I'm kinda short on friends in here, in case you haven't noticed. I need to get out, right now. While I've still got my life.''Abruzzi explained.

''Then why are we talking about Fibonacci?''Michael asked.

''The only way I can get that room back is if I can prove to Falzone I'm still worthy, that I've still got what it takes.''Abruzzi explained

''Yeah?''Michael asked.

''And the only way I can do that is if I can give him Fibonacci.''Abruzzi finished his explanation.

''Interesting.''Michael stated.

''You see, this is not a me-versus-you thing any more. This is us. An us thing, all right? It's us for the escape.''Abruzzi said.

''Is it? Or is this about you getting back in good with the Mob again?''Michael remarked.

''That life is over for me, fish. I mean, they clipped my wings. ''Abruzzi remarked back, ''They want me to rot in here, so I got no allegiance to them any more.''

''But you still want to help them.''Edd said as he approched their group, joining their conversation, ''I've been listening to your little talk and you Abruzzi. Why do you want to help your mafia?''

''Falzone is desperate.''Abruzzi stated, ''See, if Fibonacci testifies in front of the Congress next month, Falzone's gonna go down in flames. But if we give him Fibonacci, he will give us anything. Anything. Including that very special room. What do you say Fishes?''

Edd deeply sighed, ''It's worth a try...''

* * *

Edd walked into his cell where Ed been sitting on his bunk, reading something.

''Where did you get that book?''Edd asked. He was a bit suprised about it because Ed prefered comic book over normal books and he hardly read them.

''From one prisoner. He gave it to me for one favour.''Ed replied, ''I had to steal something from another prisoner. I know It's bad but I want to have something to do. Especially when we lost our job in break room but still I would prefer if it was a comic book.'' His face expression changed into sadness, ''It's still haunts me to this day. When I was in this publishing house which was recommended to me by Jimmy a few weeks before he left my sister. When they were checking my comic book police showed up.''

Edd placed his hand on his friend shoulder, trying to comfort him. He smiled to him but his smile was fake because of what he did in the yard. Ed noticed that and asked him.

''You okay?''

''During the yard time I had to agree with Abruzzi with giving Fibonacci to that Falzone guy . I feel so bad about it because I know what will happen to Fibonacci.''Edd replied.

''What Michael thinks about it?''Ed asked.

''He went to the church to talk with his brother about this.''Edd replied.

''Oh no...Double D you're saying...''Ed said in realization.

''Yes. A good man has to die for our freedom...''Edd said, ''But thankfully Michael said to me that he has a plan how to avoid it.''

''Then I'm hoping that his plan will work.''Ed said before muttering, ''I do not want to have another person on my conscience.''

* * *

Michael was sitting on a bleacher while Sucre and David walked past him.

''Michael, you better see this.''Sucre said. Michael stood up from the bleacher and started to walk after them. Three of them stopped by the fence, watching P.I crew preparing new carpet.

''Jersey! Are you putting that carpet in the guards' room?''Sucre asked.

''Yeah. I think so.''Jersey replied.

''When?''David asked.

''We gotta tear up the old stuff first. As soon as we're done with that. Tonight, tomorrow maybe.''Jersey replied.

''They're gonna find it bro.''Sucre said.

''And we'll be screwed when they do.''David added.

* * *

C-Note was walking to the fence to talk with P.I team was because he wanted to get a job. He wanted to get a job there in order to check the floor in this room because of these floor fragments which he found on the ground. He leaned against the fence as got there.

''Hey.''C-Note said, getting Abruzzi's former cronie attention.

Abruzzi's former cronie walked to fence and leaned against it,''What do you want?''

''A job man.''C-Note replied.

''Why don't you hit the DQ down the street? We're not hiring.''Abruzzi's former cronie said.

''I'll put a hundred in your kick every month.''C-Note said.

''You wanna pay me to work?''Abruzzi's former cronie asked.

''I've been working in the kitchen for eight months man.''C-Note said.

Abruzzi's former cronie laughed and was about to answer but one of the prison guards called him but before walking away from C-Note he said, ''One fifty.''

''Sign me up baby.''C-Note said.

* * *

Michael approached Abruzzi who was walking through the yard.

''I was thinking about what you said that it's not a me-versus-you thing, it's an us thing.''He said to him.

''That's right.''Abruzzi said back.

''How far are you willing to go with that?''Michael asked.

''As far I have to.''Abruzzi replied.

''Then set up a meeting with Falzone. I wanna talk to him directly. Falzone doesn't talk to guys like you directly.''Michael explained.

''Falzone doesn't talk to guys like you directly.''Abruzzi said.

''If he wants Fibonacci, he's gonna have to.''Michael stated.

Not long after their talk Abruzzi was talking with Falzone through the phone.

''No, no. No, you heard me right.''Abruzzi said.

''This kid is gonna give up Fibonacci? Sure?''Fallzone asked.

''I'm definite. Only one thing, he wants to meet with you directly.''Abruzzi replied.

''Son of a bitch. You actually did something right. That's good. Guess I'll have to call off those guys I hired to shank you.''Fallzone joked, making Abruzzi look down in worry mixed with confusion, ''That was a joke John.''

Abruzzi laughed, ''Funny.''

''I'll come out there this afternoon. And, John, if I come all the way out there and this turns out to be a waste of my time, I'm gonna castrate you. I hope you understand that.''Fallzone explanined, ''Be well, my friend.''

''I love you too.''Abruzzi said before hunging up the phone and walking to Michael who was right behind him, ''He's coming. Don't mess this up.'' He said before walking away from Michael who walked to the phone. Michael looked at the cards on his tatto which were arranged in order 312 909 352. Then he called this number.

''It's me''He said.

''I know. I saw "Inmate" on the caller ID.''Female voice said through the phone.

''Remember when I said I might be calling you on Fibonacci.''Michael said.

''Yes?''Voice said back.

''Well it's time.''Michael declared.

* * *

P.I team was gathering things to the break room with C-Note who was now a part of the team.

''Hey, I want these in the other room.'"Abruzzi's former cronie replied.

''You got it.''C-Note said as he and another worker walked to the wooden beams. C-Note grabbed them and was about to pick the up but another worker interrupted him, ''Hey chill, lily white. I got it.'' He said as he picked up these beams before walking inside break room. He leaned the beams against the wall , ''C'mon I know you're around here, somewhere.'' He said to himself. He started to look for a hole but the only things he found were fragments of the floor. He then went to the other side of the room but he never made it there because he heard something under him. This wasn't a floor for sure so he moved the carpet away from it and saw a poster of the guards which was covering the hole in the floor. He smirked because he knew what Scofield was planning.

* * *

Michael and Abruzzi walked inisde a visitation room because it was time of Michael's meeting with Fallzone who was sitting on the chair by one table. They both sat down in front him.

''So Fibonacci How'd you find him?''Fallzone asked.

''I did my homework.''Michael replied.

''You get elliptical with me for one more second and I will cancel you.''Fallzone threated, ''Do you understand?''

''Give it up, fish.''Abruzzi added

''Before someone's transferred to the marshals and placed in protection, they're guarded by a local sheriff from the county where the trial will take place. If the sheriff was available, he wasn't the one guarding Fibonacci. Since Pronzo was the only one not in his office, and his wife and kids were at home, I knew the only vacation he was taking was with Fibonacci.''Michael explained.

''Watching him till they could put him in protection.''Fallzone said.

''Thing is, sometimes it takes weeks for the marshals to set up a new identity, so some local sheriff is stuck in the middle of nowhere with Fibonacci. He gets lonely and calls home a lot. I called the phone company, said I was Pronzo and I'd lost my bill. I asked for another copy. Mrs Pronzo was receiving dozens of calls from an area code a long way from Chicago.I went online, reverse-traced the number, and voilà: There was Fibonacci's exact location.''Michael explained.

''How do you know he's still there?''Fallzone asked.

''I have someone looking after him. Watching from afar, in case he moves.''Michael replied.

''This is about money, isn't it?''Fallzone asked.

''You're an astute man.''Michael replied.

''What?''Abruzzi asked.

''Your friend here is trying to extort me..''Fallzone explained.

''Not extortion, insurance. I plan on being out of here one day. I don't think my new résumé is gonna cut it in most places.''Michael explained.

''How much?''Fallzone asked.

''Two hundred thousand.''Michael replied.

''I'm gonna kill you.''Abruzzi threated.

''Quid pro quo. You scratch my back, I scratch yours.''Michael said.

''Well, I'll give you some quid pro quo.''Abruzzi said before pulling a photo out of his pocket. He placed it on the table. It was a photo of Veronica Donovan. Michael lawyer who was also Lincoln's lawyer and lover.

''Where did you get this? Who took this?''Michael asked in shock.

''Since you took it upon yourself to have people watch our interests on the outside, we took it upon ourselves to have some people watching yours.''Abruzzi replied, ''So who's it gonna be? Fibonacci or your pretty little girlfriend there.''

''If you touch her, I'll kill you myself.''Michael threated.

Fallzone laughed before saying, ''If you touch her, I'll kill you myself. One, that is an empty threat. You are less than a gnat to me. And two, all you gotta do is give me the address and we avoid all this melodrama altogether. The address, you gnat. Now.''

''Promise me, promise me it'll be quick and painless.''Michael said.

''Do you believe this guy?''Fallzone said to Abruzzi.

''Promise me.''Michael repeted.

''If the next thing that comes out of your mouth is not that address, there's gonna be a lot of pain in a lot of places.''Fallzone threated.

''Canada. Thunder Bay, Ontario.''Michael finally said the location of Fibonacci.

* * *

One day has passed since Michael told Fallzone a location of Fibonacci

Abruzzi was walking in the direction of Michael's cell. He stopped in front if it as he was there he looked around in order to check that no one will overhear their conversation, ''You and I have a lot to talk about, don't we, fish? Seems Philly Falzone ran into some problem up in Canada just because of the information you gave him.

''What kind of trouble?''Michael replied.

''International gun charges, parole violation. He's gonna go away for a long time.''Abruzzi replied.

''How do you feel about that.''Michael said.

''Pretty damn good.''Abruzzi smirked

''And what about PI?''Michael asked.

''We got that back too. Falzone paid Bellick yesterday, so we're good. For now.''Abruzzi replied

''It all worked out.''Michael said

''Sure did.''Abruzzi said.

''Nicely done. You're a hell of an actor.''Michael said.

''Thank you.''Abruzzi said before pulling Veronica's picture out of his pocket, ''This helped. It's nice shot. Where did you take it?''

''It's Lincoln's from back in the day. A camping trip or something. So when do we get back in that room?''Michael asked.

''Right away.''Abruzzi replied

''Well, let's get to it.''Michael said

''Yeah.''Abruzzi agreed, ''Oh, there's one more thing. You are gonna give me Fibonacci once we're outside these walls, right?''

''Of course.''Michael replied.

''Thank you.''Abruzzi said before hidding Veronica's photo in the pocket, ''I will keep it as insurance.''

* * *

The crew was in break room. Lincoln was inside a hole while Michael was checking how much inches was left to the pipe.

''All right. We're through the hard part. Another 18 inches, we'll hit that pipe. We'll be there by Friday.''He declared.

''Friday?''Eddy asked happily.

''Better start making travel arrangements.''Michael replied, making everyone in the room happy.

''Maricruz, here I come baby.'"Sucre said.

''Sardinia here I come.''Abruzzi said.

''Samantha Price, be ready to see me outside those walls.''David said.

''Sarah. Don't worry sister. I will help you in this dark time in your life.''Ed said.

'"Mildred. Don't worry. You're not going to be taken away from your family.''Edd said.

''Where are we going?''Lincoln asked his brother.

''Panama.''Michael replied as he covered the hole with poster of the guards.

''Panama?''Lincoln asked.

''Darien Gap, south of the canal. No roads, no electricity, no cops. Nothing but white sand beaches and ice-cold beer.''Michael replied as he covered the poster of the guards with carpet.

''Well that's nice.''Lincoln stated, ''But what about our lives?''

''Well, we'll open a scuba shop.''Michael replied.

''Hey, I don't dive.''Lincoln said.

''Either do I. We'll have a plenty time to learn.''Michael said.

Suddenly T-Bag who was guarding the doors entered this room, ''Bulls.''

Bellick walked inside this room with C-Note by his side, ''This con says he's on job here.''

''I don't think so.''Abruzzi said.

''You heard that paisano. Get lost.''Bellick said.

''CO. Hold on a second.''C-Note said as he walked to the carpet. He then stopped at it before giving Michael's signal's that he knows about their breakout, ''Are you sure about that? You know anything about construction? Concrete is my specialty.'''

''Can you dig it?''Eddy asked.

''Yes I can.''C-Note replied.

''Sign him in.''Abruzzi said.

''You got it.''Bellick said before walking out of the room.

''I noticed that you were throwing floor fragments on the ground in the yard. I joined former P.I crew and found your secret.''C-Note said.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


	7. And Then There Were 11

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Prison Break. I own OC's. And I changed the title of this episode because of the addition of the Eds and David to the escapist.**

The P.I crew continued to renewe break room while C-Note digging a hole.

''Let's rotate! Now it's time for sergeant Sodomy!.''Abruzzi said.

T-Bag sighed before walking to the hole in which C-Note still was. C-Note extended one of his hands to him so T-Bag could pull him out of the hole.

''I don't know about y'all, but This room is getting a little too dark for me to dig.''T-Bag stated as he pulled C-Note up.

''Are you telling me that there's a hole in Fox River that you don't want to get into?''C-Note joked, earning a glare from T-Bag who took a few steps forward to face him. They seemed like they were going to start to fight but thankfully Edd got between them two.

''Calm down. Both of you.''Edd said. T-Bag got into the hole and started to dig as C-Note started to sandpaper those walls.

''You know Teddy? Your parents must be really proud of you.''David said while sandapapering one wall with Eddy.

''What are suggesting Miller?''T-Bag asked as he stopped to dig.

''You know. You're pedophile, murder and rapist.''David replied.

''Hey Miller! Don't forget about him being a racist.''C-Note added

''Oh right.''David agreed with C-Note.

''I'm going to thank you for talking about my family Miller but now let's talk about yours.''T-Bag said, earning glare from David who quickly left his job and walked to the hole, ''Your family must be really proud of you too. You're in Fox River for ten years for many robberies and you're here because your friends left you behind

''Don't talk about them and my so called ''friends''. They were catched a few months later and thankfully placed in another prison.''David said angrily

''Why should I?''T-Bag asked.

''I'm dead for most of my family and they're dead for me too.''David explained, ''End of story.''

''Dave. Cut it off.''Eddy said.

''Fine.''David sighed as he walked back to Eddy, ''Dave?''

''You know. Your name is David and diminutive to this name is Dave.''Eddy explained.

''Dave. Fine you may call me like that.''David said as he started to work again.

They worked in silence for a few minutes before C-Note walked to Abruzzi and spoke, ''Hey, you know, I got a question. Now, how come Fusilli over here ain't grabbing a shovel?''

''I handle arrangements on the outside.''Abruzzi replied.

''Really? What is that? Transport, paper, what?''C-Note asked.

''Exactly, makes me manager.''Abruzzi replied.

''And that makes us just labour, right?''C-Note asked.

''Now you're getting it.''Abruzzi smirked.

''You know, management better keep a close eye on the conditions up in here. Or the labour's liable to go on strike.''C-Note warned.

''Get back to work.''Abruzzi ordered.

Suddenly Sucre entered room, ''CO is coming.''

Michael picked up poster of the guards and covered the hole with it before Lincoln and Ed covered it with the carpet. Then T-Bag and Edd placed a table on it before prison guard walked inside this room.

''Scofield. Move it. It's time for your conjugal. Your wife is here.''Prison Guard said before he and Michael walked out of the room, leaving everyone in shock.

''Wait? He's married?''Eddy asked.

''I didn't know that Michael has a wife.''Ed added

''We didn't know.''Abruzzi corrected.

''Sucre. You knew that Michael has a wife?'"David asked.

''No.''Sucre replied.

* * *

''So you're Mrs Scofield? Ever done this before? Had a conjugal, I mean.''Bellick said while smilling to Michael's wife who was being checked by female prison guard.

''No.''Michael's wife said.

''Don't worry, I'm just trying to make conversation.''Bellick said.

''Clear.''Female Prison Guard said as she stopped to check Michael's wife who started to walk towards one room.

''She look familiar to you?''Bellick asked.

''No Captain.''Female Prison Guard replied before walking away from him.

''I know her from somewhere.''Bellick stated.

Meanwhile Michael's wife walked inside the room where Michael was waiting for her.

''You came.''Michael said.

''Yes.''Michael's wife said.

''How've you been?''Michael asked.

''Fine. I found a job.''Michael's wife replied.

''Good.''Michael said.

''Is it awful, being here?''Michael's wife asked.

''Remember the first place you stayed? That hotel, by the airport?''Michael asked before sitting down on the bed. His wife nodded in response, ''Only difference is $69 and the free shampoo.''

''Always the brave face.''Michael's wife smiled as she sat down next to him.

''You're still wearing it.''Michael said while looking at the ring on his wife finger.

''Everyday. I worry about you.''Michael's wife said.

''Don't.''Michael said.

''Is there anything else that I can do?''Michael's wife asked.

''Just what we agreed on.''Michael replied.

''I was so nervous when they were checking.''Michael's wife said as she pulled something out of shirt. It was a credit card, ''Why would you need a credit card in prison?''

* * *

T-Bag was still digging a hole in the floor while the rest of the crew sandapapering those walls. Everyone except Sucre who was guarding the doors. T-Bag was also singing a song.

''Come on, gimme something. I thought you was a musical people.''T-Bag said to C-Note after he stopped to sing.

''You know Miller? I think I just found fifth thing to describe him. He's a murder, pedophile, rapist, racist and stupid.''C-Note smirked.

''Yeah. It fits great to his character.''David agreed.

''You know, it vexes me that I'm made out to be the bad guy in the room. Most of you ain't here for stealing Girl Scout cookies.''T-Bag said.

''None of them murdered any Girls Scout in the process.''Eddy said.

Then Sucre entered break room, ''Michael's coming back from the boneyard.'' He said. Everyone in the room wanted to hide the hole but Sucre calmed them down, ''Alone, alone.''

Then Michael walked inside break room. Edd and Sucre quickly faced him.

''I tell you all about me, you don't tell me you're married?''Sucre asked.

''I agree with Sucre. I told about Marie and Mildred when we were with Sara. You could tell about your wife.''Edd added.

''Later.''Michael said.

''Rough day, huh, Scofield? While the rest of us are in here slinging concrete, you got some little girl in to play on your rusty trombone, huh?''C-Note said.

''Man's got a point.''Eddy agreed.

''It doesn't seem equitable.''T-Bag added while digging a hole.

''Shut up and dig, T-Bag.''Lincoln said.

''What the idiots want to know is, while we're digging this hole, what are you doing?''Abruzzi said.

''I'm going shopping.''Michael said.

''What?''Eddy asked in confusion.

* * *

Later in Michael's and Sucre's cell.

Sucre was checking for as Michael unscrewed the bolt before walking back to his bunk.

''All Clear.''Sucre said as he jumped off his bunk to see what Michael was doing. His cell mate pulled a credit card out of the pocket of his pants, ''A credit card? The bulls catch you with that, they'll be so far up your doggy door''

''They won't.''Michael stated as he started to remove something from his credit card.

''How you so sure?''Sucre asked.

''Because...''Michael said as he finished to remove something from his credit card that was not a credit card, ''I don't have a credit card.''

A few moments later Michael walked through the hole in the wall. He walked for a few moments he found . He moved

He then stopped because he saw a Prison Guard that was walking on the. He stopped so he could not see him. He noticed one guards that was closing one doors but he didn't care about those doors. He waited Prison Guard to leave. As the Prison Guards left he walked inside and walked to the doors which had a sign of ''Receiving and Discharge doors. He used his fake credit card to open ''Receiving and Discharge'' doors. He then found himself in the room which had a boxes with personal things of the prisoners. He started to search for his box.

As he found his box he decided to go into the pipes. As he was there he opened his box and found his personal things like suit or shoes. He didn't care about them. He cared about only two things from this box because they will help him in his plan. First thing was a tape recorder. He tried to find second thing but he couldn't. That thing was his golden watch which was probably stolen by one of the guards.

* * *

The Next Day.

Michael was walking with Westmoreland through the yard.

''Bellick assigned me a new cellmate.''Westmoreland said.

''Who'd you get?''Michael asked.

''Some new fish. Ran a bump and swipe on an off-duty cop. Fast hands, faster mouth.''Westmoreland replied

Then Apolskis approached them and said, ''Yo, what's cracking, my peoples?''

''Speak of the devil.''Westmoreland said.

''S'up? I seen you before, right? You're part of that PI crew. Maybe you can hook me up. Brother needs to make some green, some cashish, you know?''Apolskis said to Michael.

''The pay is 19 cents an hour.''Michael said.

''19 cents? That's a slavery, yo.''Apolskis said.

''That's a prison, yo.''Michael said back, ''And besides, PI's all full up for now.''

''All right. I feel you. But keep a brother in mind, if something opens up, yo. Hell, I'll pay 19 cents an hour to get me some more time out of the block.''Apolskis said before walking away from both of them.

''Like having another kid. Already raised one. I'm too old to do it again.''Westmoreland said.

''You ever hear of anything being stolen from R&D?''Michael asked.

''Of course. Bulls steal from personals all the time. Problem is, you never know what's gone until you're outside of the walls. At that point, you can't do anything about it.''Westmoreland replied.

''What if you knew now?''Michael asked.

'I already told you leave me out of whatever it is you've got going.''Westmoreland replied.

''I just need to know if you've seen a guard with a gold watch.''Michael said.

''There's a lot of people can get you a gold watch in here.''Westmoreland stated.

''Yeah, but I need this specific gold watch.''Michael explained,

''Westmoreland!''Patterson called them, causing them to stop their conversation. They both looked at him, ''Pope wants to see you.''

* * *

Apolskis was singing in his cell until Michael entered it, causing him to stop.

''You still interested in getting in on PI?''Michael asked.

''Does my momma got big breastices?''Apolskis replied with a question.

''I wouldn't know.''Michael said.

''Hell, yeah, she does. And hell, yeah, I do.''Apolskis said.

''All right, look. All need a favour. Word is you made your trade as a snatch and grab.''Michael said.

''That's right.''Apolskis said back.

''I need you to steal something back that was stolen from me.''Michael said.

''What kind of something?''Apolskis asked.

''Just a watch.''Michael replied.

''There ain't no such thing as just a watch. Every design has a different clasp, every clasp has a different swipe.''Apolskis said.

''It's Italian. A Remedi. Gold band, pearl face, all-weather.''Michael explained.

''What year?''Apolskis asked.

''2003.''Michael replied.

''That's a butterfly clasp on that bitch.''Apolskis said

''Which means what?''Michael asked.

''There ain't no way to snatch it without the mark feeling it. Which just means I'm gonna have to get whimsical on this ficky. I get you this watch, that means I get in on some PI?''Apolskis replied.

''It means I'll think about it. No promises''Michael said.

* * *

Westmolerand walked inside Pope's office.

''Sit down.''Pope said. Westmoreland did as he was told do to. He sat down on the chair in front of Pope.

''What's going on?''Westmoreland asked.

''I've got some bad news Charles. Your daughter is very sick. She's got oesophageal cancer. Now, she's at Sacred Heart, in Indianapolis, and she wants to see you while there's still time.''Pope replied.

''How much time?''Westmoreland asked in shock.

''Doctors say a few weeks. The problem is, the DOC isn't gonna let you go. They think you're still a flight risk.''Pope replied.

''She's my only child.''Westmoreland said.

''I know that. Believe me, Charles, I've lobbied on your behalf. It's state policy. They will only extend furloughs in the case of funerals.''Pope said.

''You're telling me I have to wait until she dies before I see her?''Westmoreland asked.

* * *

Michael was in the infirmary, waiting for his insulin shot which was supposed to be given to him by Sara but it wasn't who walked into the infirmary to give him insulin. This doctor name is Katie Welch.

''Looks like I'll be administering your shot today.''Katie said.

''Where's Dr Tancredi?''Michael asked.

''We've got a busy schedule today. She's with another patient.''Katie doctor replied.

Suddenly Police Guards with other doctor were leading Apolskis who was on stretcher. He had vomit on his suit.

''What happened?''Sara asked as he ran to a stretcher.

''This kid was in chow, all of a sudden he collapsed and started spitting up his food.''Prison Guard replied.

''Looks like some kind of seizure.''Sara stated as she and Prison Guards put Apolskis on the bed. Apolskis spotted Michael winked at Michael. Michael looked at the wrist of Geary which had no golden watch on, causing him to smirk.

* * *

Westmoreland appeared at the entrence to Michael's cell. Michael stood up and walked to him.

Westmoreland handed him a golden watch which was stole by Apolskis, ''A gift from my cell mate.''

Michael put this watch in the pocket before saying, ''Thank you. And thank him.''

''What's it for anyway?''Westmoreland asked.

''Thought you didn't want to know about this.''Michael replied.

''Things have changed. I want in.''Westmolerand said.

''Why the sudden change of heart?''Michael asked

''I have my reasons.''Westmolerand replied,

''Don't take this the wrong way, but everyone who's in is bringing something to the table.''Michael replied.

''How about money?''Westmolerand asked.

''How much?''Michael asked.

''I think you know.''Westmolerand replied, ''I remember several conversations that ended with "I am not DB Cooper". I lied.''

''You lied.''Michael repeated

''We're cons. We tend to do that.''Westmoreland explained.

''I checked your alibi. According to records, you were incarcerated at the time of the Cooper hijacking.''Michael said.

''My father and I share more than just a weakness for easy money. We also share a name. Charles Westmoreland Senior was the one locked up that day.''Westmoreland explained, ''Now, do you want the money or not?''

''You want in, and suddenly you're the guy. How do I know you're not lying now?''Michael asked.

''Hey Old Man River. Keep it moving''Mack ordered as he walked by them. After that Westmoreland walked away from Michael's cell.

* * *

''Hey Sucre.''T-Bag said as he walked to Sucre who was digging a hole. He knelt down next to him, ''I got a question about you and the rest of the Mexicans.''

''I don't think I'll be able to help. Seeing as I'm Puerto Rican.''Sucre said.

''I'm speaking about the general Latino population. How is it that a people so historically lazy ended up being such a big part of the nation's workforce.''T-Bag explained his question.

Sucre stopped to dig and looked at him with angry expression on his face, ''The way I see things, it's everyone else that's lazy. Otherwise, there wouldn't be jobs for the immigrants. The ones sitting at home, collecting unemployment, the lazy ones it's not us.''

Then T-Bag stood up and walked to C-Note, ''You gonna let him talk about your people like that?''

''Whatever, Deliverance.''C-Note replied as he turned to T-Bag and faced him, ''You know what? We may be a team in here, but just so that you know: The minute we get over that wall, it's every man for himself. Or sooner.''

''I agree do with that is some way because I think about three of us that will stay together after our little breakout.''Eddy broke in their argument.

''Why?''Sucre asked.

''We're living in the same neighborhood.''Edd added, ''That's why we're still in touch. We lost our touch with most of out childhood friends.''

''So that explains why you're going together.''Sucre said.

* * *

Michael was in the church. Westmoreland approached him and sat down on the bench, next to him. Michael wanted to give a holy biblie, ''No thanks. I already have one. Dorothy Andrews Elston Kabis. United States treasurer, 1971. The year of the DB Cooper hijacking. Dl192589. The first number in the series of bills used in the ransom drop.''

''Thanks for the history lesson.''Michael said.

''All it proves is you did the research.''Westmoreland said as he stood up from the bench. He then gave Michael his biblie before walking away from him. Michael opened it and found a a hundred-dollar bill from 89.

Later that day Michael picked up a strange device which was made of a tape recorder and his golden watch.

* * *

Michael was watching Ed who was digging a hole and P.I crew, ''Linc.'' He called his older brother.

''What's up?''Lincoln asked as he approached his brother.

Then everyone heard a clink.

''I hit it! I hit it!''Ed shouted happily. Eddy quickly walked to him and they both high-fived as Abruzzi walked to them. He and Eddy got Ed out of the hole.

''All right! All right!.''Abruzzi shouted as he jumped into the hole.

''Michael talk to me.''Lincoln said.

''You want the good news or the bad news?''Michael asked.

''The good.''Lincoln replied.

''Westmoreland and his money are in.''Michael replied.

''What's the bad?''Lincoln asked.

''I've done the math. It'll take at least five minutes for us to get the bars off the window in the infirmary, two minutes each to get across the wire and over the wall.''Michael explained.

''So?''Lincoln asked.

'"We've only got 26 minutes. We've got too many people. One of 'em has to go.''Michael replied while looking at the P.I crew.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


	8. Odd Man out

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Prison Break. I own OC's**

Lincoln and Michael were heading to the break room.

''I found our access to the infirmary. I'm gonna need time to make it work.''Michael said.

''How much?''Lincoln asked.

''Enough for me to find my way up a 20ft vertical drainpipe without using a ladder. I'll probably need to skip PI tomorrow if I wanna get this thing done.''Michael replied.

''You can't skip it.''Lincoln said, ''It ain't class. What if one of the bulls decides to drop in?''

''I don't have a choice, do I? Once we get through the pipe below the guards' room it'll be easier. I can come and go without using the door, and with Westmoreland as lookout, we'll have one more man for digging.

''He's a problem. All eleven of us can't break over that wall in 18 minutes. You said it yourself. It's impossible. Listen, man, one of us has gotta take a hike.''Lincoln said.

''I know.''Michael said as and his brother turned to the entrance to the break room and saw C-Note who was leaning against a wall.

''Mind if I share that with the rest of the class?''C-Note asked as he walked to the break room. Michael and Lincoln followed him , ''Everybody listen! I've got something to say.''

''What is it C-Note?''Edd asked.

''Apparently, college boy here did the math. Figured out that we got too many clowns in the car. So one of us is in here digging, but his seat ain't guaranteed.''C-Note replied.

''How's this your problem?''Lincoln asked.

''He doesn't know what's he's talking about.''Michael said, trying to calm down the situation he found himself in.

''I'm not gonna dig if I'm not gonna go.''Sucre said.

''Yeah me too.''Eddy agreed with Sucre.

''We need to decide who gets out.''Edd said.

''I think we all can agree who that should be.''Abruzzi said.

''Yeah. It's obvious who should stay behind.''David agreed with Abruzzi.

Then T-Bag walked into the room, ''Pardon me for interrupting, but, uh what's that smell? It smells a little like conspiracy.''

''We need to get back to work.''Michael said.

''I have an announcement to make. I've been growing leery of the way you all talk like I'm a lesser man, so I bought an insurance policy. I called up my guy on the outside and I told him about our plan, and I told him in all likelihood I'll be seeing him next week. But if he don't hear from me five minutes before the escape and 20 minutes after, I told him to call up the warden, blow the whistle on the whole thing. So if y'all got ideas about getting rid of me, I suggest you make other plans.''T-Bag said before walking out of the room.

''He's a lot smarter than I thought he would be.''Edd stated.

''Yeah and that's a problem.''Eddy agreed.

* * *

The P.I crew was walking back. Lincoln was walking with Abruzzi and David.

''Son of a bitch has got a countermove for everything.''Lincoln said.

''Not for this.''Abruzzi said.

''What do you mean?''David asked.

''Wait and see.''Abruzzi replied.

Meanwhile C-Note was walking next to Sucre.

''Odd men out. Me and you.''C-Note said.

''What do you mean?''Sucre asked.

''Look who you're walking with right now. You should be up there, calling the shots with the rest of the suits.''C-Note replied.

''Yeah? So?''Sucre asked.

''Scofield is only here for one reason. His brother. And he only needs two things. The old man's money, and the mob boss's plane. He don't need you.''C-Note replied

* * *

David was in the visitation room, waiting for his girlfriend. Today was the the day when he will tell her about him, leaving Fox River earlier. He waited for a few minutes before his girlfriend appeared at the front of the doors. She then walked to the chair and sat next to him.

''Hi.''Samantha smiled.

''Hi.''David smiled

''It's been a long since I've been here. Sorry for this.''Samantha said.

''No need to apologize Sam. I know that working as a beginner lawyer is hard ''David said.

''That's a shame I wasn't a lawyer when they catched you.''Samantha said, ''How you're doing?''

''I got a work in P.I and I got new cell mate and thankfully he is good guy. They locked him up for a tax fraud.''David replied.

''P.I? That's nice.''Samantha smiled.

''Yes it is. My only problem with this job is that I have to work with T-Bag but it's okay.''David said.

''Only seven years are left...''Samantha said, ''Only seven years and we'll be together outside those walls.''

''Don't worry Sam.''David smiled, ''I'm going to leave Fox River sooner than you think.''

''Will they release you conditionally? When?''Samantha asked.

''It's a suprise. Let's just say soon.'''David replied.

* * *

Abruzzi walked to the fence where Lincoln was waiting for him. Abruzzi handed something to him as they started to walk along the fence,

''Records from the phone in the yard. James Bagwell lives down in Gary.''Abruzzi said.

''T-Bag's insurance policy?''Lincoln asked.

''Yeah.''Abruzzi replied

''My guy's gonna lock him up in a moving van for a couple of days until we're in the clear.''Abruzzi explained.

''Moving van?''Lincoln asked.

''Yeah. Don't worry. He can breathe, and all. We do it all the time.''Abruzzi replied.

''What about T-Bag?''Lincoln asked.

''He's no longer a threat. Trust me.''Abruzzi said before walking away from Lincoln.

* * *

Abruzzi was talking with someone through the phone about T-Bag's man.

''I got bad news.''Male voice said.

''Yeah? Like what?''Abruzzi asked.

''The job you ordered went bad. The guy was paranoid, he had a gun. One thing led to another.''Voice replied.

''What? He's dead?''Abruzzi asked.

''Yeah. And unfortunately there was a kid there.''Voice replied.

''What are you talking about? You killed a kid?''Abruzzi asked.

''It was unintentional.''Voice replied.

''It's a kid, man.''Abruzzi said.

''I know. I'm sorry. SOB used him as a shield.''Voice said.

''Boy or a girl?''Abruzzi asked.

''I don't know. A boy.''Voice replied.

''How old?''Abruzzi asked.

''Four, maybe five.''Voice replied.

* * *

Abruzzi was staring the wall in his cell while his cell mate received a massage from the other cell.

''We're all lined up for tomorrow. Where do you want him? John.''Abruzzi's cell mate said as he stood up from his bunk, ''Tommorow. Where do you want T-Bag? In the shop or in the shed?''

''I don't care. You decide.''Abruzzi said as he continued to stare at the wall.

* * *

Warden Pope appeared at the entrance of T-Bag's cell, ''Thank you for your waiting Theodore.'' T-Bag stood up from his bunk and walked to Pope, ''I don't mean to deny your time in the yard.''

''What's this all about?''T-Bag asked.

''Your cousin, James, was shot and killed in his home yesterday. His son, James Junior, was killed as well. I'm very, very sorry.''Pope said before walking away from T-Bag who bursted into tears at the news about his cousin.

* * *

Abruzzi was sitting on the lower bunk in his cell. Priest from prison church was sitting next to him.

''What does it mean? Am I chosen? Or what?''Abruzzi asked.

''Often, the Lord appears when you're in particular need of forgiveness. Maybe that's what's happening right now. John, it's never too late. If you agree to accept Christ into your heart, and turn from your sin, he will forgive you, and save you in eternity. Do you agree? Revelation, chapter three, verse 20. "Jesus said, 'Behold, I stand at the door and knock. If any man hear my voice and open the door, I will come in to him. ''Priest said as he gave Abruzzi a necklace with a cross who kissed it.

* * *

Michael was hanging something on the line as Sucre was writing something in a notebook.

''What are you doing?''Michael asked.

''Nothing.''Sucre replied.

''Well, keep an eye on the tier for me, will you?''Michael asked.

''When are we getting out of here, exactly?''Sucre asked, ''I need to know the time.''

''As soon as possible.''Michael replied.

''That's not a time.''Sucre said, ''You tell Abruzzi the time?''

''He needs to know.''Michael replied.

''Why does he need to know and I don't?''Sucre asked.

''Because he's arranging the plane.''Michael replied, ''Why the sudden curiosity? Why would you want to be responsible for potentially dangerous information? The less you know, the better. It's for your own good. I have to good. I'll meet you in PI.''

* * *

The P.I crew was in the break room. Edd was digging a hole while Lincoln was knelling down next to him.

C-Note walked into the break room, ''Oh, crowds thinned out in here.''

''How you doing Double D?''Lincoln asked.

''Almost here. Switch me out.''Edd replied as extended his left hand to Lincoln who pulled him out. After that Edd handed him a shovel.

''Allright. Your're up.''Lincoln said as he handed the shovel to C-Note, ''Then Westmoreland. We gotta get through, Michael's gonna be coming back this way.'' He then went to guard the door as Westmoreland entered the break room.

''Guys. Have you seen Abruzzi or T-Bag?''Ed asked, ''I haven't seen them since yesterday.''

''No. Haven't seen them either and honestly I don't care.''C-Note replied.

''Okay. I was just asking.''Ed said,

They've been working for a few minutes before C-Note said, ''I'm through.''

''Keep it up.''Westmoreland said.

''Stomp it.''Sucre said. C-Note tried to stomp it, trying to break it down.

Lincoln noticed that Geary was walking to the break room so he quickly ran to the doors and opened it, ''Bulls.'' He said before locking the doors. He went outside again. A few moments later Geary approached him.

''Hey boss.''Lincoln said.

''What are you doing?''Geary asked.

''Taking a break.''Lincoln replied.

''I gotta check the status in there.''Geary said.

''It's all good.''Lincoln said.

''Then you won't mind me checking it out.''Geary said.

Lincoln shrugged before punching Geary, causing a C.O to fell to the ground. He then jumped on him as two prison guards started to run towards them.

''Hey Burrows! Get off him!''Prison Guard shouted. They picked Lincoln off Geary and started to drag him away from the break room as they reached them.

Back in the break room.

''We're safe.''Edd said as he stepped away from the doors with Westmoreland.

Eddy, Sucre and C-Note pulled the carpet off. Then David took the poster of the guards off, letting Michael to climb up.

''We're leaving tonight.''Michael smirked.

''Michael. We've got a problem.''Edd said.

''And it's a very gentle way to put it.''Westmoreland added.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


	9. End Of The Tunnel

**I** **don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Prison Break. I own OC's.**

Michael ran out of the break room. The rest of the P.I crew followed him. They all leaned against the gate and saw something that shocked them all. Abruzzi was lying on a gurney, bleeding from his nack badly.

''What the hell happened to him?''David asked.

''I don't know Dave but I think I have my guess.''Eddy said as he turned back to see T-Bag who was walkiing towards them.

T-Bag approached them and leaned against the gate, ''And then they were eleven,''

''As far I know it's ten.''C-Note said.

* * *

David was talking with someone through the phone, trying to find out about Abruzzi's state, ''His name is John Abruzzi. A-b-r-u-z-z I don't care what protocol is. I just want to know if he's ok.'' He then heard that the person with whom he spoke disconnected, ''Hello? Hello?...Great.'' He sighed before walking towards the rest of the escapist, ''The hospital won't give out any information.''

''I wonder what happened to him. Maybe them Mafia chickens came home to roost after all.''T-Bag said.

''We gotta put this on hold.''Michael declared.

''We're not putting nothing on hold.''C-Note said.

''I don't think you heard me. Until I get my brother out, no one's doing a thing.'Michael shot him an angry glare.

''God bless Sink, but the man is gone. You go to the tombs, you don't get out, not until they strap you up.''C-Note said,

''If you think I'll leave my brother behind, you have massively underestimated me..''Michael said.

''Really?''C-Note asked.

''Really.''Michael replied.

''That ain't my fight. I'm through that hole, pretty, with or without you, next time I'm on PI.''T-Bag broke in their argument.

''We're not having this debate.''Michael said.

''We're not?''T-Bag asked.

''We're not having this debate!''Michael shouted angrily.

''We oughta open the floor to everyone else, see what they all say.''T-Bag said.

''We got a clear shot. Every day we don't use that hole is another day the screws can find it.''C-Note said.

''The way is not finished!''Michael shouted.

''We're clear to the infirmary. That's all we need. Through that window, over that wire, over that wall.''T-Bag said.

''The two of you will never make it.''Michael said.

''Oh, Fish. It's not just two.''C-Note said. Michael turned to the rest of the crew.

''We cannot take any more risks.''Eddy said.

''If it's now or never, we gotta go. Go with us. You've done everything you could.''Westmoreland said.

''They're grown men, Michael. They can all decide for themselves.''T-Bag said before Michael shoved him against the fence, ''You son of a bitch!''

One the prison guards came up to them, ''Hey! Who are you separating there? ''

''Hey, it's good, boss. Just playing around.''C-Note said.

''As he said your majesty.''David added.

Prison Guard walked away as C-Note walked to T-Bag, ''First, hillbilly, you have got to learn some respect. The man here made everything possible.'' He said as he walked to Michael, ''And you, you're gonna have to get with that we are doing this thing this afternoon as soon as we get on PI.''

''So you're just gonna make a run for it in the middle of the day.''Michael said.

''Well, you gotta do what you gotta do, huh, baby?''C-Note said.

''You are gonna screw this whole thing up.''Michael said.

''That's not for you to decide any more. Now, this train is leaving the station, and I suggest you get on it.''C-Note said.

''Get on the train, Fish. Get on the train.''T-Bag whispered.

''Well, you know what, you sons of bitches? I won't let you do it.''Michael said.

''What you gonna do? Blow the whistle on your own escape?''T-Bag smirked. After those words Michael walked away from the group.

''He'll be back.''Eddy said.

* * *

Sucre and Michael were sitting on their bunks.

''The CO's will turn this whole place upside down till they find it.''Sucre said.

''Well, sounds like you're thinking about it.''Michael said as he picked up Sucre's rosary.

''I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. I want to be out of here yesterday. I got a kid coming, man. Michael, you can't get him out of there.''Sucre said as he jumped off his bunk, ''Can I say something? I know you won't want to hear it, but they're strapping him up either way now. Once he's gone, you'll be stuck here for another five years. If they trace the hole back to you, they'll toss another dime. That's 15 years, papi.''

* * *

Michael was leaning against the gate, ''Okay.''

''Okay what?''Sucre said, sitting on his bunk.

''Let's do it.''Michael replied.

''What? You mean tonight? What about Linc?''Sucre asked as he jumped off his bunk.

''I need a razor blade.''Michael said.

''A razor blade ain't gonna get him out.''Sucre said.

''Do you have one or not?''Michael asked.

''Careful, bro.''Sucre said to Michael who sat down on his bunk. He handed him a razorblade. After a few moments Michael started to cut himself, ''Ay, Cristo amado'' He said as he watched in disgust which got bigger when Michael started to poke in his wound. His disgust changed into confusion when Michael pulled a pill out of his wound.

* * *

Michael and the priest were knelling down, ''Thou shalt not kill! Thou shalt not kill! leadeth me beside the still waters, restoreth my soul. Leadeth me in the path of righteousness for your sake. Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for thou art with me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever. Amen.'' They said almost in unison.

''He does hear our prayers, the Lord''Priest said.

''Yes.''Michael said.

''On behalf of Lincoln.''Priest said, ''All who seek forgiveness will be delivered.''

''Yes.''Michael said.

''If your brother accepts the Lord, he'll be free of this cage forever.''Priest said.

''Yes.''Michael said.

''I'll be available through this whole thing if you need me.''Priest said as he stood up. He was about to leave the cell but Michael stopped him.

''Reverend. Reverend, would you give this to my brother? It'd mean a lot to him, knowing it came from me.''Michael said as picked up Sucre's rosary and handed it to the priest.

''I will.''Priest said as he walked out of Michael's and Sucre's cell.

''That was my mother's.''Sucre said as he walked into his cell.''

''Tell her it's going to save someone a lot of pain.''Michael said.

''You sure you know what you're doing?''Sucre asked.

''It's in God's hands now.''Michael replied.

* * *

Ed and Edd were on their bunks. Ed was reading a book while Edd was looking at the wall while shaking nervously.

''You okay Double D?''Ed asked.

''I just can't believe we're doing this.''Edd said.

''Me too...me too but we have to.''Ed said.

''P.I! To the work!''Came Bellick's voice.

''Okay Ed. It's now or never.''Edd said as their cell gate opened.

They both left their bunks and left their cells.

''For Marie and Mildred.''Edd said.

''For Sarah.''Ed said.

They all got into the P.I crew suits and were now walking to the break room. T-Bag approached Michael and said, ''Came to your senses, did you? You figure a magic way to get your brother out of that hole and into the guards' room?''

''He's not gonna be there.''Michael said.

* * *

The P.I crew was working in the break room.

''So, Mr Pied Piper, what's the play?''T-Bag asked while working on the dry wall.

''We do what we always do Pretend to be working, be model citizens, till the time comes.''Michael replied

''And that'd be?''T-Bag asked.

''Nine o'clock.''Michael replied.

''You seem to be forgetting that PI shuts down at five o'clock.''T-Bag said.

''Well, we have to make sure it doesn't, don't we?''Michael said before removing a piece of drywall and rips, revealing a pipe, ''Hammer.'' Then Sucre handed him a hammer. Michael started to hit the pipe with the hammer.

''What are you doing man?''Eddy asked but Michael ignored him. He continued to hit the pipe.

* * *

They all been sitting on the floor, waiting to be berated by Bellick.

''What the hell happened here?''Bellick asked.

''Messed up. Hit a pipe.''Michael replied, ''Should've killed the water before we started.''

''Should've?''Bellick asked.

''It's not that big a deal. We can fix it in the morning. I don't think mould should be a problem before then.''Michael explained.

''Mould?''Bellick asked.

''Scofield, shut up, man.''C-Note said.

''You shut up.''Bellick said.

''What are you talking about? You get drywall and insulation soaked like this, you run the risk of stachybotrys mould.''Michael said.

''Your majesty, that's just, like, one time in a thousand, for real.''David said.

''Tell you what. You and all your compañeros here aren't stepping outside this door until every damn molecule of water is out of this place.''Bellick declared, earning groans

''It's gonna take all night.''Edd stated.

''Well, then it's gonna take all night. Don't catch a sniffle.''Bellick said before leaving the break room, leaving the P.I crew alone. Everyone except Michael smiled and giggled. Michael and Westmoreland slapped their hands as Eddy gave Michael a friendly punch in the shoulder.

* * *

Michael was banging his head against the wall.

''You okay Michael?''Edd asked.

''No.''Michael replied.

Eddy looked at Michael's watch, ''It's nine o'clock. Show time. Let's go.'' He pulled the carpet to reveal the hole while Westmoreland placed something in the doors, blocking it. Then they all stood up around the hole.

''Well this is it.''Ed said.

''Let's do this.'"David added.

''See you on the other side.''Michael said as he climbed down. Soon they all followed him and were crawling through the pipes until they reached a vertical pipe. Michael slid it down before climbing up a rope, ''Okay! You can go!'' The rest of the escapist climbed up, ''You okay?'' He asked Westmoreland.

''Haven't felt this good in years.''Westmoreland replied.

Then Michael looked at the pipe. His expression quickly changed to horror.

''What's wrong?''Edd asked.

''They replaced it.''Michael replied as heard something, ''He's there.''

''Who? Lincoln?''Sucre asked.

''Yes. That's why I gave him that pill.''Michael replied.

Ed picked up a pipe. He tried to pull down the new pipe but unfortunely he didn't make it. The pipe he used broke in the half and fell on the ground, making a loud noise. Michael contuined to stare at the pipe.

''Michael. Talk to us.''David said.

''It can't be done.''Michael said.

''What?''Sucre asked.

''The pipes too thick. I'm so sorry. We're not getting out of here.''Michael replied.

T-Bag pulled a knife out of his boot, ''Unfortunely Pretty, that ain't an option.''

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


	10. The Rat

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Prison Break. I own OC's.**

''Unless you're gonna use your shank to take out the pipe, put it away.''Michael said.

''I'm gonna put it in your neck, you don't get us out of here.''T-Bag threatened, holding a knife towards Michael.

''Don't do it Mr Bagwell.''Edd said.

''Shut your mouth Double Dick! Remember, pretty, I am serving life plus one. So if I get busted for attempted escape, I'm gonna throw in a homicide, no problem. That's like a parking ticket to me.''T-Bag said.

Then they all looked up because Lincoln was still trying but he stopped after a few moments probably because Sarah entered the infirmary.

''Shh!''C-Note said.

''What was that?''Sucre asked. Then all of the hidden in the different places in this room. It was when a Prison Guard walked into the room to see a pipe on the floor.

''Keith! Come check this out!''He shouted but didn't get an answer, ''Keith!'' He shouted again before leaving the room. All of them left their hidding places as he left this room.

''We gotta get out of here!''Westmoreland shouted.

''Old man is right! Give me that rope!''Eddy shouted. Sucre picked up a rope and throwed it to Eddy. He tied it around something before climbing down, ''Okay! I'm down!''

Then C-Note climbed down, followed by David, Ed, Sucre, Westmoreland and T-Bag, leaving Michael who was staring at the pipe and Edd.

''Michael! We have to go! You can't do anything about it!''Edd shouted before climbing down followed by Michael. As everyone were on the floor the hurried through the pipe to the hole. Eddy was the first one to go through the hole. He then turned and helped Ed up. Then they helped everyone else. They looked down the hole to see that Westmoreland wasn't there.

''Where are you old man!?''Sucre asked.

''I'm caught on something!''Westmoreland replied.

''Great...This is just great...''Eddy said.

They heard that someone was trying to break into the room. They knew what would happen in the Prison Guards would notice that one of them is missing but fortunely Westmoreland managed to climb up through the hole before the thing that was holding this fell on the ground. It was when Bellick came into the room.

''Why was this door locked?''He asked angrily.

''It wasn't locked boss, the fan kept pushing it open so we decided to wedge it closed.''T-Bag replied.

''You've been in here all night and you didn't do a damn thing.''Bellick stated as he looked around the room.

''Room is still wet your majesty.''David said.

''Nothing we could do. It's not like we were having a picnic.''Sucre added while Michael picked up a crowbar and throwed it angrily and the floor.

''You got something to say Scofield?''Bellick asked but didn't get an answer because Michael looked away, ''Wrap it up. All ten of you, get your asses back to the block.'' He said before walking out of the break room.

''Oh, no, no''C-Note said as he punched them wall, ''I should be halfway to seeing my family right now!''

''Not only you C-Note.''Edd said before Prison Guard walked into the room.

''Let's go.''He said but no one moved, ''NOW!'' They all moved out of them room with Prison Guard.

* * *

A buzzer sounded as the P.I crew walked into the A-Wing. They all walked into their cell. David climed to his bunk and sat on it while Eddy stared at the wall.

''Fuck!''Eddy said loudly as he punched the wall in anger, ''We were so close!'''

''Shut it Eddy! They can hear you!''David ordered, ''And if they hear some of them will tell that Pope and Bellick and then we will receive ten more years!''

Eddy sighed, 'Sorry...I'm just so angry...''

''You think I'm not angry?''David asked as he jumped off his bunk, ''I told my girlfriend that I'll be out sooner and now I have to think about a reason why that's not gonna happen!''

* * *

It was the next day. Sucre was laying on his bunk while looking at Maricruz photo as Michael was leaning against the gate.

''Just so you got one less thing to worry about, I want you to know I ain't mad at you.''Sucre said.

''Thank you.''Michael said.

''How long until...''Sucre said.

''16 hours.''Michael said.

''Are his lawyers making any progress? Is there still a chance with that?''Sucre asked.

''No. There's only one person who can really stop this execution.''Michael replied.

* * *

Michael was taken to Sara by Prison Guard. Before he entered the room where Sara was he looked at the infirmary where his brother was sitting on the bed. Then he walked into the room where Sara was, ''Hey. I need to talk with my brother. For five minutes.''

''I'll try.''Sara said as he went to the Prison Guard that was guarding Lincoln. Unfortunely the guard shook his head. Sara came back to Michael and said, ''I'm sorry. I'm told that you have to wait until final visitation.''

''Would you talk to your father for me, please?''Michael begged.

''Believe me, my father knows where I stand on the death penalty and I'm just as clear on his -

''Sara Dr. Tancredi, I'm sorry. This isn't about the morality of the death penalty. This is This is about killing an innocent man, my brother, and surely your father can't be in favor of that.''

''Believe me, my father knows where I stand on the death penalty and I'm just as clear on his''Sara said.

''Sara Dr. Tancredi, I'm sorry. This isn't about the morality of the death penalty. This is This is about killing an innocent man, my brother, and surely your father can't be in favor of that.''Michael said, ''Just talk to Lincoln's attorneys, just for an hour, and I swear to God you'll be convinced of his innocence.''

''Michael, I would pick up the phone right now if I thought there was any chance that I could make a difference, but you have to understand, I'm the last person in the world that my father listens to.''Sara explained, ''He hates what I do, he hates what I believe in. And if I'm the one asking for clemency for your brother, your brother won't get it. I'm sorry.''

* * *

Michael and Sucre were sitting on a bleachers.

''He doesn't even know what happened.''Michael said.

''He knows you tried.''Sucre said.

''Do you think so?''Michael asked.

He's your brother. He knows you. So, yes.''Sucre stated.

''I promised I would get him out of here.''Michael said.

''You promised a lot of people, pretty.''T-Bag said as he approchaed them.

''Enough, man, all right?''Sucre ordered.

''This don't concern you, boy.''T-Bag argued, ''You don't get a man's hopes up like that and then just...''

''Back up or I'll beat your skinny ass into the ground.''Sucre threatened as he stood up from a bleacher, ''And it wouldn't take too much to do it.''

They stared at each other for a few moments before T-Bag said, ''You owe a ticked outta here Pretty. And I will collect it.''

T-Bag walked away from them. The sat in silence for a few minutes before the Eds and David sat next to them.

''Aren't you mad at me?''Michael asked.

''I am mad but not at you. You did everything you could Michael.''Edd said.

''Yes. As he said.''Ed agreed as he turned to David and Eddy, ''Right guys?''

''Of course...''David and Eddy said almost in unison.

''you think they will find something that will translate Lincoln's execution?''Ed asked.

''I wish but they Veronica has to find a strong evidence is those few hours.''Michael replied sadly.

''You think they will?''Ed asked.

''They might Ed. But this will be really hard.''Edd said.

''Allright ladies! Break time is over!''Prison Guard shouted.

The prisoners were heading back to jail. Michael was walking next to Westmoreland.

''I'm really sorry about your brother.''Westmoreland said.

''Thanks.''Michael said back.

''Look, I know you were counting on this, so Let me worry about my problems. Cause I know you've got enough on your mind right now. For what it's worth, over the years, I've known a few men who've sat on that chair, and as the day gets near, all you can really do is pray it goes quick. Once, about 10 years ago, there was a man caught a few sparks, not enough to do the job. Had to wait another three weeks while they reset the whole process. And it may sound crazy, but he said it was the worst three weeks of his life, because it's not the lightning that kills you, it's the wait.''Westmoreland explained, ''So, take solace in the fact that your brother's wait is over.''

''So if something happens to the chair, he's got three more weeks?''Michael asked.

''There's a lot of protocol in killing a man. A new death warrant, another medical clearance. A lot can happen in three weeks.''Westmoreland replied.

''Yo, what scrapes, yo?''Apolskis broke in their conversation.

''Thanks.''Michael said as he walked away from them.

''What y'all talking about?''Apolskis asked.

''Nothing.''Westmoreland replied.

* * *

Bellick walked into the death chamber where electric chair was, ''How it's going?''

''Ready for liftoff.''Geary replied.

''Chair is working?''Bellick asked.

''Yeah.''Geary replied.

''Run a test.''Bellick ordered.

''I already did. The electrical contractor signed off on the diagnostic this 're good to go.''Geary said.

''Run it again.''Bellick repeated.

''Why?''Geary asked.

''Run it.''Bellick repeated

Geary sighed and knocked in the mirror. The person that was behind it pulled the levers which should run an electric chair but they didn't.

''It ain't working.''Bellick remarked.

''Son of a bitch. I don't know what could've happened.''Geary said.

Then they both walked to the basement where the main power box was .

''Careful. There's 2,000 volts running through that thing.''Geary said as Bellick opened power box in which he found a dead rat which was presumably placed there by Michael.

''Oh, God.''Geary said.

* * *

The tech was celled there by Bellick and Geary. He took a dead rat and throwed it into a box, ''These little bastards are the bane of my existence, I swear to God.''

''You get this a lot?''Geary asked.

''Yeah, they're attracted to the heat whe

''Yeah, there's another one right here in the box.''Tech replied.

''Can you do it now?''Bellick asked.

''Right after I notify the state and fill out the paperwork.''Tech replied as he took a few steps forward.

''Now, hold up a minute. Both of you.''Bellick said as he stopped him, '' We're gonna give more time to a guy who killed the Vice President's brother? This guy's a terrorist.''

''Forget about losing our jobs, we could all face charges.''Tech said.

''Only the three of us know. Real easy to keep it that way.''Bellick said.

''It's your guys' call.''Tech said as he went back to the power box.

* * *

''Open 40!''Bellick shouted as the cell gate to Michael's cell slide open. He entered it and said, ''Scofield, your brother's gonna be transported to final visitation soon. You can meet him there.'' He smirked as Michael looked suprised about it, ''You look surprised. You knew it was scheduled today.''

''No, I...''Michael asked but he didn't finished.

''You were saying?''Bellick said before Michael walked out of his cell which closed as Michael left it,

* * *

Prison Guards took Lincoln to final visitation room. They uncuffed him and walked out, leaving him with his brother.

''Good look, huh? It's for the electricity. Hair gets in the way or something.''Lincoln said as he rubbed his bald head before he and Michael hugged.

''I did everything I could.''Michael said.

''I know you did.''Lincoln said. After that they stopped to hug.

''Last time I had my head shaved was when I was running with Derek.''Lincoln said.

'''Remember Derek?''Lincoln asked.

''Uh, yeah.''Michael said.

''Bet me 40 bucks I wouldn't shave it. I said, make it $100. Still owes me.''Lincoln said as he leaned against the wall.

''Have you heard from Veronica?''Michael asked.

''She's supposed to be coming.''Lincoln replied.

''Cause there could still be a stop.''Michael said.

''Michael, please. This thing's gonna happen. I got to get my head straight. Let's just share memories, swap stories, talk about the damn weather, anything but torturing myself with the idea of hope. I can't take it anymore.''Lincoln said as he went over to the table.

''Alright.''Michael said.

* * *

''You're letting me win.''Lincoln said as he and Michael played cards.

''No.''Michael said.

''Show me your cards.''Lincoln said.

''I'm not gonna show you my cards.''Michael said

''Show me your cards.''Lincoln said.

''I'm not gonna show you my cards.''Michael said.

''Give me your cards.''Lincoln said as he grabbed Michael's cards.

''Gin.''Michael said.

''Funny, that.''Lincoln said as took a piece of the pancake with blueberries which was his last meal.

''Three out of five.''Michael said, ''How often would you make those for LJ?''

''Whenever I had him on weekends.''Lincoln replied, ''May be the only decent thing I ever did for him.''

''No. You were there for him.''Michael said.

''Not enough.''Lincoln said, ''I don't know how I can stomach this stuff before. ''

Then the door opened and a Prison Guards walked inside with Veronica who walked to Lincoln who stood up from the chair and hugged her as Prison Guards walked out of the room.

''We lost the appeal.''Veronica said as she and Lincoln stopped to hug and looked at Michael, ''Your friend Sara came by, though.''

''Did she hear you out?''Michael asked.

''She did.''Veronica replied.

''Is she gonna talk to her father?''Michael asked.

''I sure as hell hope so.''Veronica replied.

''It doesn't matter anymore, guys. You've done more than enough for me. That's the most important thing.''Lincoln said.

''I couldn't bring LJ.''Veronica said as she walked to Lincoln.

''I know.''Lincoln said.

''I can get him on the phone, though.''Veronica said as she pulled her cellphone out of her pocket.

''Okay.''Lincoln said as he grabbed the phone and called his son.

''Hey, Dad.''Came LJ's voice from the phone.

''LJ.''Lincoln said.

''So this is it.''LJ said.

''Yeah. I want you to stick with Veronica and Nick and clear your name. You'll be all right.''Lincoln said.

''I wish I could be there, Dad.''LJ said.

''Me, too.''Lincoln said.

''Cause there's something I want to tell you.''LJ said.

''What's that?''Lincoln asked.

''I had a dream last night. You and me were working on a house, pounding nails. And in the dream, it felt like we were older. It was so clear. The whole dream. And when I woke, I knew that today wasn't going to be the end. That That we'll see each other again, Dad. I know it. I love you, Dad.''LJ said.

* * *

Lincoln was walking around the room, ''I've never given a damn about what people thought of me. Never. The last couple of days I gotta admit, you know Lee Harvey Oswald, John Wilkes Booth, Lincoln Burrows. I'm gonna go down in history with these freaks. Bitch of it all is I didn't do it.'' He then charged at the table and turned it upside down, '' **I didn't do it! I didn't do it!** ''

After that Prison Guards with Pope walked into this room.

''It's time.''Pope said as he looked at Patterson and nodded. Then Patterson walked to Lincoln and handed him a new clothes.

* * *

Lincoln was now wearing those clothes that Patterson gave to him. She was being taken to the death chamber.

''Warden!''Prison Guard shouted as he ran to them with a cellphone in his hand.

''What is it?''Pope asked.

''It's the governor.''Prison Guard replied.

Pope grabbed the phone, ''Yes Governor?...Okay. I understand.'' He rubbed his forehead before hunging up, ''The Governor has reviewed your case fully. He's not granting clemency. Let's proceed.''

They started to walk to the death chamber. When they were not far from the death chamber Bellick stopped Michael and Veronica.

''Can't go past here. Once he's in the death chamber, you'll be escorted to the viewing room.''He said.

''Can I?''Veronica asked, crying.

''Yeah.''Bellick replied.

Bellick walked to Lincoln and hugged him, ''I've loved you since the first time I saw you.'' Lincoln nodded his head before Veronica walked away to Michael.

''Uncuff him.''Pope ordered. Bellick uncuffed Michael who walked to Lincoln and hugged him. Then he walked away to Veronica and Bellick who cuffed him, ''Let's go son.'' Pope said as walked to the doors to the death chamber and opened them.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


	11. By The Skin and The Teeth

I **don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Prison Break. I own OC's.**

Lincoln was sitting on the electric chair while Patterson and Mack were finishing up preparing for the execution. As it was done Pope looked at Bellick and nodded. Bellick pulled something and the curtain revealed the viewing room in which Michael and Veronica were along with three reporters.

''Doctor. You can leave.''Pope said to Sara who walked to the doors and walked through them.

Lincoln noticed that one of those reporters looked familiar. He came to conclusion who it was when a person took of her cap. It was his dad. He let out a quiet gasp before saying, ''It's him...Michael...''

''What's he saying?''Veronica asked in confusion in the viewing room.

''Michael turn around...It's him...''Lincoln said.

''What do you think he's saying?''Veronica asked.

''Michael...turn around.''Lincoln said before Mack and Patterson covered his face. It was when a phone started to ring. A curtain covered a window through which the viewing room watched the execution.

''What's going on?''Michael asked in confusion.

''I don't know.''Veronica replied.

''What's happening?''Michael asked.

* * *

Pope walked into the final visitation room where Michael and Veronica were taken, ''I can't tell you how sorry I am that you've had to go through all of this.'' After those words Lincoln walked into the room with one Prison Guard.

''Lincoln.'"Veronica said as she stood up from the chair and ran to him,

''What happened?''Michael asked.

''Judge Kessler called. The execution's been delayed.''Pope replied.

''What do you mean delayed?''Michael asked.

''Apparently, some new evidence has come to light.''Pope asked.

''What evidence?''Veronica asked.

''I don't understand. How long do we have? One day? Two days?''Michael asked.

''That's all the information I have at the moment. I'm sorry. I'll give you a minute.''Pope said before walking out of the room.

''I need to know how much time we have.''Michael said.

''I'll go and see the judge and find out.''Veronica said. She kissed Lincoln in the cheek, ''You're with Michael.'' Then she walked out of the room, leaving two brothers.

''Did you see him?''Lincoln asked.

''Who?''Michael asked.

''They guy in viewing room.''Lincoln replied.

''No.''Michael said.

''It was dad.''Lincoln said.

''That's not possible.''Michael said.

''It is possible.''Lincoln said, ''I saw him.''

''I don't know how could you have. There were only half a dozen people in that room. Me, Veronica and a bunch reporters.''Michael said, ''He wasn't there.''

''You don't know that.''Lincoln said.

''I do.''Michael said, ''I would have recognized him.''

''You don't remember what he looks like. I do.''Lincoln said.

''This is a man who took off, what, 30 years ago? Why would he come back now, at the very last minute?''Michael replied.

''I don't know.''Lincoln said.

* * *

Michael was checking in the mirror that no officers were coming.

''So, that body, what if it's him?''Sucre asked as he layed on his bunk.

''Well, I'm not going to sit around hoping.''Michael replied.

''What does that mean?''Sucre asked.

''It means we get back to work.''Michael replied.

''God, I was hoping you would say that.''Sucre smiled.

* * *

Michael watching watching his tattoo on the mirror which was holded by Sucre.

''Hold it steady please.''Michael said.

''What exactly are you looking for in all that ink?''Sucre asked.

''A new way out of here.''Michael replied.

''You don't know those plans by now?''Sucre asked.

''No. Memorizing it would be like memorizing the phone book.''Michael replied.

''Yeah, but why not just tat up Route 66?''Sucre asked.

''Contingencies.''Michael replied.

''Contingencies? You saying you found another way?''Sucre asked.

''Maybe.''Michael replied.

''What do you mean, maybe?'' Sucre asked.

''There's always been another way, but it's suicide.''Michael replied.

* * *

The snow has fallen that night. The P.I crew was taken there. They all we wearing a warm blue coat.

''Man, I'm so cold. My hands are stinging.''Sucre said while rubbing his hands.

''You know what they say about weather in the Midwest, if you don't like it, wait an hour.''C-Note said.

''Within an hour I will get a hypothermia.''Eddy joked.

''We're still going out through the infirmary and we're still going to do it from the guards' room. It's just the in-between that's gonna have to change.''Michael said.

''Why are you changing the plan. We're already through that room beneath the infirmary.''Edd asked.

''There's a reason they replaced it with a 12-inch pipe, Darwin. People can't get through it. The only way we're getting into that infirmary is from beneath. We're going to have to find another way.''Michael replied as he looked at the psych ward.

''The psych ward?''Westmoreland asked.

''It's the only building that shares a subsurface line with the infirmary.''Michael replied.

''You telling me, to get to the infirmary we gotta go through the whack shack?''T-Bag asked.

''Unless you got a better idea.''Michael replied.

''And there's a subsurface line that runs from the guards' room to the psych ward?''David asked.

''Sort of.''Michael replied.

''Whoa whoa. What do you mean sort of?''C-Note asked.

''We can go into that hole in the guards' room. About 40 yards up Route 66, there's a grate and that'll get us halfway there.''Michael replied.

''And what about the rest of the way?''C-Note asked.

''We gotta do it above ground.''Michael replied.

''Oh, so it's just a bunch of cons taking a stroll in the middle of the night for all the guards.''C-Note said.

''Yep.''Michael said.

''That's a sucide.''Eddy stated.

''This grate that you're talking about, it's hidden, right, partner?''Westmoreland asked.

''Where is it?''Ed asked.

''You're standing on it.''Michael replied. They all looked down to see a grate under Ed's feet.

''Oh, hell no. When we come up out of that ground there, that tower there, that tower there, that tower behind me is gonna see us. We'll be like ducks in a shooting range.''C-Note said.

Prison Guard walked to them.

''Hurry it up Con!''Prison Guard ordered.

''Your plan sucks Snowflake.''C-Note said.

* * *

Michael and Sucre were in their cell. Sucre was leaning against the cell gate and Michael was sitting on his bunk.

''I gotta go back into the walls today.''Michael said.

''Why?''Sucre asked.

''I gotta get over to psych ward, familiarize myself with the pipes beneath, make sure we can get through.''Michael replied.

''I don't know, Michael. C-Note's got a point. We come up in the middle of that yard, we're sitting ducks.''Sucre said.

''I know.''Michael said with a nod.

''I might have an idea.''Sucre said as he spotted his cousin Manche Sanchez who was taking dirty clothes from the prisoners.

* * *

The next day Manche walked into Michael's Sucre cell and handed his cousin a cloth.

''You get caught with this, they'll kill you. Hey, and I need this back by morning. They'll know if something like that is missing. And, cuz, now you owe me.''Manche said as he walked out of the cell as Sucre handed this cloth to Michael who hidden it under his bunk.

* * *

Edd let Westmoreland and C-Note into the break room. It was when a postcard fell out of C-Note's pocket and Westmoreland picked it up. He and Edd looked at it in confusion,

''Greetings from Iraq?''Westmoreland asked.

''Why do you need this?''Edd asked.

''Thanks.''C-Note said as he snatched it back.

Meanwhile T-Bag was outside, guarding the door. He noticed that Bellick was coming towards the break room so he quickly alarmed the crew by knocking into the door.

''Let's look busy.''Michael ordered.

''The hell?''Eddy asked in confusion as he pullled something in the wall and the cement hidden behind it started to pour through.

''What did you do?''David asked.

''I wisk I know Dave.''Eddy replied.

''It's the cement we dug up.''Westmoreland stated. He and Eddy stand next to each other, covering the concrete. Eddy also covered the hole with his boot , not allowing more of the concrete to pour off the wall before Bellick walked in.

''My God, you cons are slower than a spelling bee full of stutterers. You all think you can slow-walk this job? Play grab-ass in here? Drag it out for months?''Bellick asked.

''You got it boss.''Westmoreland said.

Then Bellick looked at Eddy and Westmoreland, ''How about it three strings? Get to work.''

''You know boss. My leg is not listening to me.''Eddy smirked.

''You disobeying me?''Bellick asked.

''Man said get to work!''Westmoreland shouted as he pushed Eddy out the way. He then put his leg on the pour.

''The hell is your problem old man?''Eddy asked, pretending to be angry at him.

''My problem is young con punks who don't know how things work around here. Construction's a sweet wanna clean toilets, be my guest. Otherwise, grab a hammer.''Westmoreland said.

''Fine.''Eddy said as picked up tool while rolling his eyes.

''Still got some piss and vinegar in those old veins, huh, Charles?''Bellick said as he gave Westmoreland a friendly punch in the shoulder, ''I like it.'' He said before walking out of the room, followed by T-Bag who closed doors behind him.

''Close one huh?''Westmoreland said, earning a few chuckles from everyone in the room. He moved his leg and the concrete broke and poured out, ''Oh man.''

''We just jinxed our luck.''David stated as he grabbed two shovels. He throwed one to Ed as Edd and Sucre uncovered the hole. Then they started to move the concrete down the hole with the shovels while the rest was the same with the buckets. They heard that T-Bag knocked in doors so it was a signal that they had to hurry. They stopped to do it when all concrete was in the hole. Edd, Westmoreland and C-Note walked to the wall to clean it.

''Seen a lot of rackets in my time, but if you're doing what I think you're doing with those postcards, yours definitely takes the cake.''Westmoreland said.

''Yeah, how about saving the small talk, old head, 'cause you and I ain't got nothing in common.''C-Note said.

''No you and him only. We have someting in common.''Edd corrected.

''What are you two talking about?''C-Note asked in confusion.

''What do you do? Write them here and then send them to a pal in Iraq and have him mail them your wife's way?Westmoreland asked.

''You know, why don't you just shut your word hole? 'Cause you don't know nothing about my racket.''C-Note replied.

''So you're pretending that you ain't in the hole to your family.''Edd said.

''I seen that once or twice. But Iraq?''Westmoreland added.

''Yeah, you the one to talk.''C-Note said.

''Dede, is that your wife or your kid?''Westmoreland asked.

''Now you listen, I don't even want you to say her name in this prison. You feel me?''C-Note asked.

''A daughter. Definitely a daughter.''Westmoreland stated.

''Yeah, what do you know?''C-Note asked.

'''Cause I got one myself.''Westmoreland replied.

''And me. I have a daughter too.''Edd added, ''You know, after you break outside these walls, that's the first place they're gonna look for you. Family.''

''Now why is it you think that I'm that dumb that I would go directly there?''C-Note asked.

'''Cause that's exactly the first place I'm gonna go.''Edd smiled.

''As he said. It's going to be first place I'm goona go too.''Westmoreland smiled.

''Turns out maybe we got something in common after all.''C-Note smiled.

* * *

Michael was now wearing the prison guard suit. He walked through the front doors to psych ward where he was gretted by one guy who was sitting on chair by the deck, reading magazine.

''I don't believe my eyes. One of the blues actually coming into psych ward.''He said.

''I gotta hit the head and I didn't want to walk all the way back to A-wing. Mind if I use your facilities?''Michael asked.

''Yeah, be my guest.''Guy replied.

''I don't know why you guys are so scared of the whack shack. I mean, between the killers and the crazies, I'll take the crazies. Because if a crazy steps out of line, all I gotta do is shoot him with 40 cc's of "shut your trap" and it's beddy-bye.''Guy explained.

''So, which way is the bathroom?''Michael asked.

''Down the hall, through the door, make a right.''Guy replied.

A buzzer sounded and Michael walked through the doors to the psychward but instead of the toilet he went to the basement and found a grate. He picked it up and found an underground passage. Then he heard a buzzer so he quickly put the grate back and started to walk out of the basement but Guy found him before he could.

''Hey blue.''Guy said, ''What you doing down here?''

''Hey. I was just looking for the bathroom.''Michael replied.

''Down here?''Guy asked.

''Yeah. You said down the hall, through the door and to the left.''Michael replied.

''No, I said through the door and make a right.''Guy corrected.

''My bad. Have a good night.''Michael said as he started to walk away.

''Blue! Hold up! Don't you still gotta take a leak?''Guy asked.

''Yeah. Which way was that again?''Michael asked.

* * *

Sucre was checking in the mirror that no officers were coming until Michael crawled through the hole in the wall.

''You okay?''He asked before noticing Michael's wound on back.

''I've been burned when I was coming back here.''Michael replied, ''Help me take this off.''

''Are kidding me? I can't. It's melted to your skin.''Sucre said.

''If the guards catch me wearing this, I'm a dead man.''Michael said.

''Bro...''Sucre said.

''Do it. Please do it.''Michael said.

Sucre sighed and quickly pulled the suit off the Michael who let out a long scream.

* * *

Sucre was sitting on the chair in Pope's office.

''So, you got so sick of Scofield's smart mouth that you decided to deep fry him, is that it?''Bellick asked.

''I didn't do anything to him, I swear.''Sucre replied.

''Let's review. A locked cell. Two inmates. One gets branded like a South Dakota steer.''Bellick remarked, ''You think we should call Matlock in on this one?''

''Who's Matlock?''Sucre asked.

''Fernando, you're only going to make things more difficult if you don't cooperate.''Pope explained.

''I told you I didn't burn him. I found him like that. You found him like that. He was acting kind of weird when we lined up for final count. He was sweating, you know? But he's not a big talker anyway, so I didn't think much of it. Middle of the night, I get up, you know, to shake hands with the president, and there he is, face down on the floor.''Sucre lied.

''My ass.''Bellick stated angrily.

''Ask him yourself when the doc's done with him. I didn't touch him.''Sucre said.

* * *

''What the hell am I gonna do now? I'm a dead man.''Manche said, looking at the hole in the suit.

''I'm sorry, cuz. It was an accident.''Sucre apologized.

''Bull's gonna see this and flip his lid.''Manche said.

''Hey, slim! You got my uni ready?''Geary asked, approaching him.

''There's been a bit of a problem, boss.''Manche replied as he showed the hole in the suit to Geary.

''What the hell is this?''Geary asked angrily.

''I left the iron on it too long.''Manche replied.

''You are as stupid as you are fat, do you know that, D-cups? My new shirt's coming out of your kick.''Geary declared loudly before walking away from Manche.

Manche turned to Sucre who was behind him and said, ''You're gonna tell me right now.''

''Tell you what?''Sucre asked.

''What the hell you got going on that's got you burning up guard suits?''Manche asked.

''Trust me, primo. The less you know, the better.''Sucre replied.

* * *

Michael was taken back to his cell.

''How are you felling?''Sucre asked but didn't got an answer because Michael was busy with taking off his clothes and bandage. After it was done he took a mirror so he could see the map. It was when he looked at it in horror.

''Oh no...''He said.

''What?''Sucre asked.

''The blueprints, the ones we need to get from the psych ward to the infirmary, our map out of here, they're gone...''Michael replied.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


	12. Brother's Keeper

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Prison Break. I own OC's and plot to this chapter which shows how the Eds and David found themselves in Fox River.**

A few months ago.

Edd's wife Marie was in the kitchen while Edd was filling taxes.

''Muffim. Are finishing up with these taxes?''Marie asked.

''Just a moment.''Edd replied.

''What Ed's and Eddy's taxes are doing here?''Marie asked with her eyebrow asked.

''I owed them a favor. They asked to bring their taxes to bank.''Edd replied.

''Why they're busy?''Marie asked.

''Ed is finishing his comic book and Eddy is looking for a job again.''Edd replied, ''Okay I'm ready.''

After that they both walked into their room. They layed on the bed.

''Mom...Dad...''Came Mildred's voice.

Edd and Marrie looked at the entrance of their room and saw their daughter Mildred.

''Mildred what is it?''Edd asked.

''I had bad dream...Can I?''Mildred asked.

''Come here.''Marie replied.

Mildred smiled as he ran to the bed. She climbed up to the bed and layed next her parents. All of them could say that they were happy family.

* * *

It was the next.

Edd was walking towards his bank until a person bumped into him, causing him to fell on the ground along with this person. Edd slowly stood up and looked at this person. He didn't know him but he will met him in the future because this person was Paul Kellerman. A person that he will see a few months later when he will be being taken to the prison bus.

''Sorry.''Paul said as knelt down to pick up his and Double D's papers.

''No. It's my fault.''Edd said

''Please don't take blame mister. It's my fault.''Paul smiled as he handed the Ed's taxes which were fake because he changed when he was picking them up.

He didn't know it will turn into a journey in which he, his family, friends and several other people will have to fight to survive but before that they will have to escape a prison called Fox River.

* * *

3 years ago.

David was laying on the bed with his girlfriend Samantha. They were talking about things that will happen in the next few days.

''You're coming back to college today?''David asked.

''Yes. I can't to see Ms Barkley again.''Samantha said sarcastically.

''This is what happens when you attend law studies.''David joked.

''I might be attending law studies but it's better than doing robberies for local gang.''Samantha said, rolling hey eyes.

''Don't worry Sam. I was going to say it. Today is my last job. I'm done with this.

''Really?''Samantha asked, not believing him.

''Yes. I'm done with this. I will open a shooting range.''David said before reaching a pilot to TV.

''Theodore Bagwell. Killer from Alabama was finally catched...''TV reporter said, making both of them smile in response.

''Finally they catched that pedophile.''David said. He had a strong hate for T-Bag before he found himself Fox River.

''Yeah. Who knows what would he do if he stayed on for a few days longer.''Samantha said.

* * *

A few months ago.

''Today is your big day Ed.''May said as she walked by the side of Ed.

''Yeah. Today I'm going to show my comic book about Three Scamers to my possible boss.''Ed said.

''I hope that he will hire you.''May said.

''Me too. I've been working really hard on my comics but any the publishing houses showed no interest.''Ed said.

They continued to walk to the publishing house and when they were close two Police Officers came up to them.

''Edward Washington?''Police Officer asked.

''Yes.''Ed replied.

''You're under arrest for tax fraud.''

''Excuse me?''May asked in shock.

''How. Double D had my taxes.''Ed said.

''But you're the one who have done it?''Police Officer asked.

''Yes...''Ed said.

''So you need to come with us.''Police Officer stated.

Ed sadly nodded his head because he knew it he had no choice. Police officer cuffed him and another placed him in the police car.

* * *

3 years ago.

David reloaded his pistol as he sat in the backseat of a car. His name who's name were Conrad and Adrian sat in front seats.

''Boss told us this your last job.''Conrad said.

''Is it true?''Adrian asked.

''Yes it is.''David said, ''I'm going to open a shooting range.''

''Shooting range? I hope we will shot together from time to time.''Conrad said.

''We will if that plan won't fail.''David stated.

''Let's hope it will.''Adrian said as David opened the door, ''We'll wait here.''

''I know,''David said.

''Good luck.''Adrian said.

David nodded before running into a shop, ''This is a robbery.'' He shouted, pointing his gun at the cashier who put the money out of the cash after a few minutes. He quickly ran out of the shop and saw that Conrad and Adrian weren't there, ''Adrian! Conrad! Where the hell are you?!'' He shouted before hearing police sirens. He came to one conclusion. His friends sold to the cops or their boss ordered them to. He ran into the closest alley, hoping to loose the cops but unfortunely he was caught because cops blocked his way out.

''Suspect throw your weapon on the ground!''Police Officer ordered. David did as he was told to. He throwed his pistol on the ground before raising both of his hands up as two police officers came up to him. Police handcuffed him before taking him to one of the police cars.

* * *

Eddy sighed in stress as he was walking to the building of a corporation but he never made it there. He meet two cops who after a few moments of struggle they placed him in the police car.

* * *

Edd and Marie were walking towards playground with Mildred. Mildred took of her sandals and ran barefoot to Stacey and Jason who smiled at her when she reached them. Marie and Edd grinned as they sat next to Mark and Jill who were Jason and Stacey parents. They started to talk about a few things before two police officers walked to them.

''Eddward Wilson?''Police Officer.

''Yes. What do you need?''Edd asked.

''You're coming with us. You're under arrest.''Police Officer replied.

''What?''Marie shouted.

''For what?''Edd asked.

''For tax fraud.''Police officer replied.

Edd was sure that this was some kind of mistake so he stood up and let them handcuff him. They took him to police station where Edd came to conclusion that he was wrong. They were evidence for him! But he didn't know from where. Then he was taken to one cell where Ed and Eddy were waiting for him.

 **Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. See you in another chapter.**


	13. J-Cat

I **don't own Ed Edd n Eddy or Prison Break. I own OC's.**

Michael was working on a model of Taj Mahal as Pope walked into the room.

''Hey, that's looking good. You're making some real progress.''Pope said.

''The plaster adds a lot of weight. I may have to add reinforcements.''Michael said.

''Whatever it takes, as long as you get done in time for the anniversary.''Pope said.

''It'll be done.''Michael said. He grabbed the top of Taj Mahal and handed it to Pope, ''Hold this.''

''You know, the Shah loved his Taj so much that he built another temple just like it on the other side of the river. It was an absolute mirror image. Except it was darker, it was like a black Taj Mahal.''Pope said before Michael took the top part of Taj Mahal back and placed it on the model.

''Never heard of it.''Michael said.

''Well, that's 'cause it was never completed. He was overthrown by his favorite son before he could finish it.''Pope explained.

''Sounds like a myth.''Michael said.

''No, it's 100% true.''Pope said, ''I think.'' They both grinned.

''Excuse me, Warden.''Secretary said as she walked into the room. They both turned to her, ''Dr. Tancredi is here to see you.''

''Thank you.''Pope said. He and Michael walked out of the room, ''Adams, please escort Mr. Scofield back to his cell.'' He ordered to the guard which walked away with Michael, ''Doctor, what can I do for you?''

''Actually, it's about Scofield, sir.''Sara said.

''What about Scofield?''Pope asked.

''The burn on his back is fairly serious.''Sara replied.

''He seems to be recovering.''Pope stated.

''At first, I assumed he was being assaulted by another inmate, but I found this embedded in the skin on his back.''Sara said as she handed a burnt fragment of a guard's suit to Pope.

''What's this?''Pope asked.

''It's fabric. Came from a guard's uniform.''Sara replied.

* * *

Sucre jumped off the bunk while Michael was writing something on a paper.

''What are you doing?''Sucre asked.

''I'm trying to remember those blueprints, what we lost to the burn.''Michael replied, ''Without them, we'll never be able to navigate those pipes beneath psych ward.''

''Any luck?''Sucre asked.

''No. I spent a lot of time studying those blueprints, tracing them night after night, considering every possible route to the infirmary. It's like trying to take a test you studied for 10 years ago.''Michael replied.

Suddenly a buzzer sounded and Bellick walked in, ''P.I!''

Every P.I crew member walked out of the cell and started. Sucre, David and the Eds joined T-Bag who was staring at the prisoner with make up and woman underwear who was walking up the stairs.

''How do they get like that?''David asked.

''Tugging on too many pockets.'T-Bag replied.

''She tug on your pocket?''David asked.

''I may be social, but that's the boundary line even I won't cross''T-Bag replied.

''Wait...You have limits?''David asked.

Then they started to walk out of the A-Wing.

''So how about it, Fish? When we rolling out?''C-Note asked.

''One hiccup left, but I'm working on it.''Michael replied.

''Yeah, and what is that?''C-Note asked.

''Our road map's a little incomplete at the moment.''Michael replied as they walked out of the A-Wing

* * *

The P.I crew was painting the walls. Everyone except Michael who was trying to remember road map.

Sucre came up to him, ''I don't get it. Why not just go down there again?''

'''Cause, one, I don't have the guard's uniform anymore, which means I can't get across the yard or past the orderly.''Michael replied, ''And two, even if I did, it's a mess down there. I need this.''

''You think you're gonna remember it?''Sucre asked.

''Not with you hounding me.''Michael replied.

Patterson walked into the room as Sucre went back to work, ''Time to wrap it up. We're going to have you start exterminating.''

''Your majesty, we're not done in here.''David said.

''Well, you look done to me.''Patterson stated.

''We still got the carpet to do.''Ed said.

''No, Bellick is going to bring professionals in to do that. Wants the job done right.''Patterson explained.

''When's that going to happen?''Westmoreland asked.

''Tomorrow.''Patterson said before walking out of the room.

''We got a real problem on our hands, don't we? Rug monkeys gonna come in here, tear up that carpet and that hole's gonna be smiling up at them.''T-Bag stated.

''We'll have to fill it in.''Michael said.

''We just dug that bitch.''C-Note said.

''All we need is a piece of plywood and a couple inches of that fast-setting concrete on top of it. The carpet guys will never know there's anything beneath it. And the night we break out, we'll just smash through with a sledgehammer.''Michael explained.

''Okay. Let's get on it.''Eddy said as he removed the carpet and picked up a poster of the guards while Westmoreland went to guard the doors. C-Note took a package with grabbed quick-drying cement as Eddy poured the water into the bucket. C-Note opened package with cement and poured it into a bucket.

''How long this stuff take to dry?''C-Note asked.

''One, two hours.''Eddy replied.

Suddenly Westmoreland walked into the room, ''Fire on the line.''

T-Bag quickly grabbed poster of the guards and covered the hole in it. Eddy and David covered it with the carpet before Ed and C-Note moved table back to the place. Then everyone went back to work with pain like nothing happened. Bellick walked into the room and whistled while looking at the room in awe, ''This place is sweet. I heard we're getting satellite.''

''Yeah, all the porn you can watch, boss.''T-Bag joked.

''Good, good. You know, you girls have done such a good job, I thought you could use an extra pair of hands on the crew.''Bellick smirked before whistling. They all went quiet when Apolskis walked into the room.

''Sup?''He said.

* * *

They all been working for some time in quiet. Everyone except T-Bag who was humming.

Eddy came up to Apolskis with a paintbrush and said, ''Tweener look at my brush. It's all sticking together. Somebody needs to go clean them out.''

''According to rank, that would be you.''T-Bag said as gave his paint-rollet to Apolskis.

''What do I gotta do?''Apolskis asked.

''There's a hose out by the shed in the yard. You can use that.''Edd replied as he added a few things into the pile. So did the rest of the P.I crew.

''Clean those, too.''C-Note said as he added pain-stissers.

''All right. Sorry I busted up the party, yo.''Apolskis said as he walked out of the room. Westmoreland followed him and pushed the door to see that Apolskis was trying to eavesdrop on them.

* * *

Some time later Michael was taken to Pope.

''Michael, I want you to be absolutely honest with me. found this embedded in your flesh when she was treating you.''Pope said as he showed to Michael a burnt fragment of a guard's uniform., ''Apparently, it came from a guard's uniform. Have you been assaulted by an officer?'' He asked but Michael looked away, trying to avoid the answer, ''Michael, Michael, I need an answer. This is not about sticking to the inmates' code anymore. This is about officer misconduct. That's my responsibility. You wouldn't want to see me lose my job now, would you?''

''No, of course not. You have been very good to me and my brother.''Michael replied.

''Then I need to know where you got that burn. Right now. Otherwise, your ass is going to solitary. You understand? It's your choice.''Pope said.

* * *

''Don't do this! Listen to me! Don't do this!''Michael shouted as he was being taken to the solitary by Prison Guards. His brother heard his screms.

''Michael?!''Lincoln shouted as he watched how Prison Guards throwed his brother into the solitary and locked him up in there. He then turned back and looked around the solitary. He saw a small grate on the floor so he layed on the floor and said, ''Michael?''

Michael heard that so he said back to the grate, ''Linc?''

''What the hell are you doing here?''Lincoln asked asked.

''The Pope asked some questions that I couldn't answer.''Michael replied.

''About what?''Lincoln asked.

''He's got proof that I was where I wasn't supposed to be. He doesn't know it, but sooner or later he's going to put the whole thing together. There's no way out of this.''Michael replied.

''Yeah, there is. You just got to keep the faith.''Lincoln said.

''No. I put my blood into this, and it's coming apart.''Michael said.

''Listen to me. The whole point of solitary is to break you, make you crazy. You got to keep strong, you hear me? Don't let them break you.''Lincoln said.

''I put my blood into this...''Michael said.

* * *

C-Note joined the group after having a talk with his wife through the phone.

''Michael's in the SHU.''Sucre declared.

''Oh this is just great.''Eddy said.

''Oh, God, the hits just keep coming!''C-Note loudly said.

''Last thing we wanna do now is panic.''Edd said.

''Oh, it's panic time, Double Dick.''T-Bag said, ''We got an unfinished hole in that room over there that Scofield was supposed to fill tonight. Come tomorrow 8:00 a.m ,they rip up that carpet, our game is over.''

''Unless someone else fills it.''Westmoreland suggested, Everyone looked at David and Sucre.

''Uh-uh.''Sucre said, shaking said.

''Don't you even think about it.''David said.

'''That's right, papi and Miller.''C-Note said, ''You're the only one with a toilet open to the outside world and Miller has cell next to you.''

''You're saying we go out there by myself tonight?''Sucre asked.

''That's exactly what we're saying.''Eddy replied.

''Are you kidding? That's impossible.''David said.

''Look, I don't wanna hear impossible from you right now! I got people waiting on me, people that I'm gonna lose, unless you man up and get some cojones, comprende?''C-Note said.

''That's easy for you to say, pendejo.''Sucre said.

''And how should I go into Sucre's cell without being unocited in my cell?''David asked.

''Don't worry about it. I think I just an idea.''Eddy replied.

''All of our asses are on the line. And you're the only cat that can do something about it.''C-Note said.

''Yeah, maybe we can get out of my cell. And maybe we can get into the guards' room. But even if we do, and I fill that hole in, we'll still be in that room. we'll be sealed in. There's no way out.''

''Scofield must've had a way.''C-Note said.

''He did. The grate at the sally port.''Ed said.

''Oh, that's right. The one out there in the middle of the open?''David asked.

''So Dave You're gonna have to make a run for it.''C-Note replied.

''That's 10 years on our bid if we get caught.''Sucre said.

''Then you better figure out a way not to get caught.''C-Note said.

''Line it up!''Prison Guard shouted.

''Tonight, guys. It's gotta be tonight.''Eddy said.

* * *

Michael was sitting on the floor in the solitary.

''Michael. You okay? What you doing?''Came Lincoln's voice.

''I'm trying to remember what's beneath psych ward.''Michael said.

''You're thinking about the wrong thing. You got to think about how to get out of here.''Lincoln said.

Michael rubbed his forehead before looking at his grey sweater. An idea appeared in his mind. He quickly took his sweater off and began to torn it into pieces, much to Lincoln's confusion who heard all of through the gate.

''Michael...Man, come on..Talk to me.''He said, trying to contact his younger brother who continued to torn this sweater into the pieces.

* * *

Sucre and David were watching over the prisoners. They both spotted the prisoner with make up and woman underwear.

''You think about the same as me?''Sucre asked.

''Yes. Teddy here we come to you.'"David smirked.

Both of them were now standing in front of T-Bag, trying to convice him to their plan.

''Absolutely not.''He said.

''If we're gonna be the one doing that running, you gotta do some lifting, too.''Sucre said.

''I mean, you know what you're asking of me?''T-Bag said as he walked into his cell and sat down on his bunk.

''You gotta do it for the team.''David said.

Some time later T-Bag walked over to the prisoner with make up slapped him in the ass, ''Hey, sister. Your bloomers are showing.''

''They aren't showing, baby, they're flying.''Prisoners replied.

''Proudly.''T-Bag said as he leaned him against the wall. Then he leaned against him, ''I take it you are a party girl.''

When it was over T-Bag walked to Sucre and David and handed them a girl panties, ''Don't you dare tell anyone about this.'' He said as he walked away from them.

''Okay. We've got a reason why I was outside. Now what about you.''Sucre said. David showed him a necklace in which a photo of Sam and him was, ''Where did got a necklace like that?''

''I asked Ed for a favour.''David said, ''I had to tear up a photo of me and Sam for this. I'm hoping it was worth it.''

* * *

Michael tried to do a map from the pieces of his sweater but unfortunely he couldn't.

''Michael.''Came Lincoln's voice in the grate.

Michael stood up and started to punch the wall, rapidly before he started to do that he said, ''I put my blood in this.''

* * *

Sucre and David were in Michael's and Sucre's cell. Sucre quickly unscrewed the bolt and they both walked through the hole in the wall. They quickly went to the pipes through which they went to the break room. David fill up the bucket with the water as Sucre took a package with grabbed quick-drying cement and opened it. Then he poured it into the water. They both waited until it was ready. When it was they poured it to on the hole a piece of the wood which was covering the hole.

It was when Sucre kicked a bucket which fell on the ground. They heard that guard was coming so they quickly made the room to look like it looked before and hidden. When Prison Guard walked into the room he noticed a bucket which was laying under the table. Then he walked out. Sucre and David sighed in relief.

Then they stood up and walked out too. They started to run in the direction of grate but unfortunely they were caught.

Later they both were in the Bellick's office.

''You know the state of Illinois doesn't look too kindly upon prisoners who try to escape.''Bellick said as he sat down on his chair, '' Charges are filed, you two will get sent back to county's for three months. Come back here with 10 more years added to your bid.''

''We weren't trying to escape.''Sucre said.

''Sure you weren't.''Bellick said, rolling his eyes, ''You two were just out there howling at the moon. If I were you, I'd better start talking, now.''

''We stayed out after yard today. We waited under the bleachers until it got dark. Something was gonna come over the walls.''David lied.

''Drugs is almost as bad as escape. Last guy had heroin slingshot over the wall got a nickel added to his bid.''Bellick said.

''It wasn't drugs.''David said, pulling a necklace out of his pocket.

''A necklace? Then about him? Why was he with you?''Bellick asked before Sucre pulled a girl's panties out of his pocket. Bellick grabbed it, ''A pair of grunds? You risked going to the SHU for a pair of grunds anf for a necklace? Hell, you risked adding extra time to your bid, all for a pair of panties and for one necklace?

''Our girls just wanted me to know they were thinking about us, your majesty.''David said.

''You got a real beefer on your hands, don't you?''Bellick asked.

''We know, boss.''David repled.

''It's the dumbest thing we've ever done. We were just scared that being here of losing them.''Sucre said.

''They did it for love.''Bellick laughed.

''Then you understand.''Sucre said.

''Yeah, sure, guys. I understand.''Bellick said.

* * *

David and Sucre were taken and locked up in the solitary.

''Don't let me catch you alone next time, okay?''Sucre said.

''Yeah! As he said!''David added.

''Sucre? Miller? Is that you?''Lincoln asked.

''Linc?''Sucre asked.

''Is that you?'"David asked.

Lincoln quickly knelt down and said through the grate, ''Sucre. Miller.''

Sucre and David heard that and knelt down, ''Linc?'' They both almost in unison through the gate,

''Where's Michael?''David asked.

''On the other side of Sucre.''Lincoln replied.

Sucre stood up and walked to the wall. He then started to knock into it while calling Michael but Michael stayed silent.

''Badge!''Lincoln called.

Prison Guard walked to Lincoln's solitary in response and said, ''Yeah?''

''Check out my brother. ''Lincoln replied, ''He's not responding.''

* * *

Sara was now in the solitary with Michael who had his hand covered in blood and was not responding to anything.

''Michael? Okay, you're going to feel my fingers on your wrist. Come on, I need your eyes. I'm going to take a look at that hand. You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay.''She said.

* * *

Westmoreland walked to the rest of the crew.

''Sucre and Miller...''

''We already know.''Ed said.

''They better had did us right.''C-Note said.

''Look's like we're about to find out.''T-Bag said.

* * *

Michael was now wearing white suit because he was in the psych ward.

One of the doctor helped him to sit down on the chair, ''One hour till lunch!''

Michael looked around the room. He then spotted Charles Patoshik aka Haywire. They used to share the same cell because at first Sucre didn't wanted to go with Michael so he changed cell. It was when Michael received Haywire as his new cell mate. Somehow Haywire managed to see Michael's map in tattoo but thankfully Michael managed to get rid of him when Sucre changed his mind.

He stood up from the chair and walked to the chair which was in front of Haywire. He sat down on it and said, ''Hello, roomie. You were right about my tattoo. It is a path, just like you thought. And I need you to remember when you saw it, Haywire. I need you to remember what it looked like. Do you think you can do that for me?''

''Who are you?''Haywire asked, confusing Michael.

 **Hope you enjoyed. See you in another chapter.**


	14. Bluff

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy or Prison Break. I own OC's**.

''Scofield. Michael Scofield.''Michael was trying to remember Haywire who he was.

''Doesn't ring a bell.''Haywire said, shaking his head.

''We met a while ago in Gen pop. Cell 40.''Michael said.

''Gen pop?''Haywire asked.

''General population. Officer Bellick assigned you to my cell. I have a tattoo, you drew it. Haywire, do I look even vaguely familiar to you?''Michael asked.

''Are you the guy who stole my toothpaste?''Haywire asked.

''Yes, yes. I stole your toothpaste.''Michael smiled with a nod, ''So you do remember.''

''Candy Man.''Doctor said as she approached Haywire and Michael, ''Mr. Patoshik.'' Haywire took the pills natychmiast after his name was spoken by her, '' .''

''No, thank you.''Michael said.

''Medication is mandatory.''Doctor said. It's just a mild sedative prescribed by Dr. Tancredi. Come on.''

''Then I'll talk to her directly.

I'm feeling better. Oh, really? That's great. Now take the pill.''Doctor said.

''Take them. They're good.''Haywire said.

''I'm fine. Thank you.''Michael sighed.

''Carter, could you come here a sec?''Doctor asked.

Carter walked to them, ''What is it?''

''He doesn't want to take his pills.''Doctor replied as she handed pills to Carter.

''I don't need medication.''Michael said.

''Swallow it, or it's going in the rear door.''Carter said. Michael sighed as he took the pills, ''All gone?'' Michael opened is mouth to show that he took them all, ''Nice.'' Carter and Doctor walked away from him. Michael quickly put pills out of his mouth before walking to Haywire who was staring at the mirror, ''You were right, Haywire. I did steal your toothpaste, and you drew that tattoo from memory, and I need you to do it again.''

* * *

Ed and Eddy walked out of Ed's and Edd's cell in which they were and started to walk towards the stairs but they were stopped by T-Bag who was leaning agaist the wall next to Sucre's and Michael's cell.

''What?''Eddy asked. T-Bag shused him and pointed at Michael's and Sucre's cell. Ed and Eddy leaned against the wall and heard a talk between Geary and one prisoner.

''How much you asking?''Prisoner asked.

''How much you got?''Geary asked.

''$200.''Prisoner replied, ''We got a deal?''

''Deal. Now get your ass out of here and I'll put in the transfer.''Geary said back.

Prisoners notice a water which was leaking out of the toilet, ''Hey, man, the toilet's leaking.''.

''I'll put in a work order. It'll be replaced in 24 hours.''Geary said.

''You got it, boss.''Prisoners said before walking out of the cell, followed by Geary.

''I heard you was moving some real estate.''T-Bag said.

''Already been moved.''Geary said.

''I thought that was Michael's cell.''Ed said.

''Not anymore. Close on 40!''Geary shouted.

* * *

Edd, Westmoreland and C-note were in the old man's cell. Old man showed both of a photo of his daughter which was in his watch.

''Is that your daughter?''C-Note asked.

''My wife gave me this when she was born.'"Westmoreland replied, ''Outliving your wife is bad enough. Outliving your daughter No man should have to endure that.''

''How long does she have?''Edd asked.

''Hospital says a week, maybe two.''Westmoreland replied.

''We got us a problem.''T-Bag said as he appeared at the entrance of the cell with Ed and Eddy.

''One prisoner is moving into Scofield's cell, and that is not all.''Ed said.

''He's bitching about the toilet, so Geary's putting in a work order.''Eddy finished.

''They move that toilet. They find the hole.''T-Bag said.

''We are all screwed.''Ed said.

''How much Mojo promise?''C-Note asked.

''$200.''Eddy replied.

''Oh, Gomer, now you see, you had me scared there for a second.''C-Note as he walked out of the cell and walked to Geary, ''I hear you got a cell.''

''Not anymore.''Geary said, ''And if you were smart, you'd keep quiet about that.''

'Hey, look, I'll double what you're getting.''C-Note said.

''I'm getting $250.''Geary said.

''$500? Ain't a problem.''C-Note said.

''I ain't talking cigarettes and extra chow line desserts here. I'm talking green paper with dead white guys on it.''Geary said.

''I said it ain't a problem.''C-Note said.

* * *

Michael stood up from the chair and walked to Haywire. He touched him a few times, getting his attention, ''C'mon.''

''Where?''Haywire asked.

''It's a suprise.''Michael replied, leading Haywire to one room. As they were in front of the doors Michael pulled the handle and lead Haywire in with him. He pushed Haywire to the wall.

''I don't wear a diaper.''Haywire said.

''I never said you did.''Michael said, getting closer to him.

''Then what are you doing?''Haywire asked.

''You got something on yout teeth.''Michael said.

''What?''Haywire asked.

''Yeah...Right here.''Michael said as placed his fingers in Haywire's mouth. He pulled them out when Haywire started to puke.

''Why are you doing that?''Haywire asked after puking.

''I am helping you. Remember what you used to call those little pills? "Invisible handcuffs. Handcuffs on your mind. You hate them, remember?''Michael asked.

* * *

Haywire was now watching a TV show about penguins. Michael snapped his fingers in front of his eyes.

''Hey.''Michael said. Haywire turned to him, ''I need you to focus. I need you to remember what you drew.'' He said but Haywire turned again in the direction of TV. Michael rubbed his head and sighed. He stood up and walked a few metres away from him.

''Haywire. Time for group.''Carter said. Haywire stood up and both of them started to walk towards the door but before they could walk through them Haywire said.

''It's a path.''Haywire said,

''Yes. It is a path.'"Michael smiled.

''Let's go.''Carter said.

* * *

Michael was sitting on a chair as the doctor with pills came up to him. Michael took it and as the doctor moved away from him. He looked at Haywire who rised up from the chair and walked into the room where he puked his last portion of pills out. Michael followed him and when walked through the doors he heard a sound of puking. He then walked to Haywire.

''You were right. The pills don't let me see the pathway.''Haywire said. Then Michael took half of his suit so Haywire could look at his tattoo, ''That's a pathway to hell.''

''No, it's not. It's just the opposite.''Michael smirked.

''I remember.''Haywire said.

* * *

C-Note was in the cafeteria. He walked to the table where Westmoreland, T-Bag and the Eds were sitting.

''Ohhh...Looks like the Bank of Africa wasn't allowing any withdrawals.''T-Bag said.

''They beat you?''Ed asked.

''Let's just say that they don't the fact I started to hang out with whites but 'ook, we are gonna have to find another way to get that money, okay?''C-Note said.

''Well, then I reckon it ain't too much of a problem for our friend here to rummage up, ain't that so, D. B.?''T-Bag said as he looked at Westmoreland.

''I'm not D.B. Cooper, and, B, there's no visitation today. Which means that none of us can get any money from the outside world. ''Westmoreland said.

''I guess that only leaves us with one real option.''T-Bag said as he looked at the table of prisoners that were playing poker, ''The kitchen game.''

''Gambling? Is that your solution? We don't even know a person that can play.''C-Note said.

''Eddy can.''Edd said.

C-Note looked at Eddy, ''You can?''

''Yes. I used to be addicted to poker when I was 17 year old.''Eddy said.

''So we got a player now all we need is money. There's 50 bucks for sit in.''T-Bag said.

* * *

Michael led Haywire into one room. Haywire sat down on a bed before Michael gave a pencil and a few piece of papers. Michael stood in front of him as he took half of his suit.

''Oh, no. It's gone.''Haywire said.

''That's why I need you to fix it. That's why I need you to remember what was there before...''Michael said.

''Oh, this is bad. You can't break a path. Then it doesn't lead anywhere.''Haywire said.

''That's right. That's why I need you to remember what was there before it was broken.''Michael said.

''I remember. I remember the demons.''Haywire said as he started to draw at the paper, Wait, no, maybe they were pilgrims. They were pointing to the way, and they were saying, This is the way, this is the way. I can see it, but I can't see it.''

''I'll be right back.''Michael said as he spotted Manche who passed the doors. He quickly walked through them and walked to Manche, '' Hey! I need you to give Sucre a message. Tell him I'm okay, and that I'm trying to fill in the blanks. He'll know what that means.''

''You're trying to fill in the blanks?''Manche asked.

''Just do it. Please.''Michael said as he walked back to the doors to see that Haywire was drawing something really fast on the paper. He smirked. Meanwhile Manche spotted a wound on his back. Then a suit of a guard that he and Sucre took came to his mind.

* * *

Westmoreland was walking up the stairs with Geary.

''You've been down in 13 as long as I can remember. Why the sudden interest in moving? Second-story units like this don't come on the market too much.''Geary said.

''I figure since I'm getting on in age, maybe it's time I retired in comfort.''Westmoreland said.

''Open on 40!''Geary shouted. Cell gate slide open, ''Make it quick.''

Westmoreland walked into the cell. He came up to the table on which books were. He then looked behind to see that Geary was not looking at him. After that he quickly grabbed a holy biblie which he gave to Michael back in the church and hidden it in his jacket.

''Hey, Bob Vila, it's a cell. Quit kicking the tires and make a decision.''Geary said.

Westmoreland walked to him in response, ''I'll give you 100 bucks for it.''

''You wasted my time. Get the hell out of here.''Geary said.

''Sorry, boss. I thought it was a good bid.''Westmoreland said as he and Geary walked out of the cell.

''Close on 40!''Geary said shouted. Cell gate closed as Westmoreland walked down the stairs to T-Bag and gave him $100.

''Hello, Benjamin. Now, let me see, minted in 19 and 72.''T-Bag said while looking at the bill

''That's your buy-in. The rest is up to you.''Westmoreland said, ''The rest is up to you.''

''Hot damn.''T-Bag said as he turned back and walked to the Eds, ''Got the buy-in for the card game.''

''So we can play.''Eddy said.

''Yeah. Don't screw this up.''T-Bag said.

* * *

Haywire was sitting on the chair. Michael came up to him and touched him a few times in the shoulder but Haywire was not responding, ''Did you take your meds?'' He asked but didn't got an answer. He picked Haywire up from the chair and walked into the room with him. As he was about to put his fingers in Haywire mouth so Haywire could puke them out psych ward prisoner shoved him against the wall.

''You should be careful when you tell people to remember things, Michael.

Because I remember everything now. I remember how you set me up! How you smashed your own head and had me sent back here. I also remember this.''Haywire said as he showed Michael finished part of his map on a paper, ''The pathway. Your map. Your escape.''

''Give me that.''Michael said but Haywire started to tear up his map in the half in response, ''Don't. Don't.''

''Now, do I tear this up or do you tell me exactly where and when you're doing this?''Haywire asked as he stopped to tear up the map.

''It starts in the basement.''Michael replied.

''Okay.''Haywire said.

''This line leads from the hatch in the coal room, to this pipe system here, and that runs to the infirmary. That's how we'll get out. I just need to get out of psych ward to set things up. But three days after I'm gone, I'll come back up through the basement and get you out.''Michael said.

''You're just telling me what I want to hear.''Haywire stated.

''No, I'm not. I need you to let me get us out of here. I need you to trust me.''Michael said.

''If you try to screw me over again I'll kill you.''Haywire said as he handed Michael the map.

* * *

Eddy and T-Bag were in the kitchen. Eddy was playing cards and T-Bag was giving them cards at the beginning of every game.

''Fish, crap or get off the pot.''Mexican guy said.

''Hold on I'm thinking.''Eddy said.

''We ain't betting on CPT here, man. Either you gonna see his bet or you can go outside and Million Con March or whatever your people do. Either way, get on with it.''T-Bag said.

''I'm in.''Mexican guy said as placed his cards on the table, showing them what cards he had, ''Three bitches, bitches.''

''What you holding?''T-Bag asked.

''Full house..''Eddy said as he placed his cards on the table.

''A full house? That's a concept a Mexican should be quite familiar with, eh, Jesus?''T-Bag asked followed by giggle.

They continued to play for a few more rounds and Eddy was winning every game and had a lot of money.

''Smell that kitty.''T-Bag said as he took a deep breath of a money before he started to shuffle the cards.

''Jacks or better, Trips to win. Last hand. I'm tired of losing all my money today.''Mexican guy said, ''How much you up?''

''I don't know. $300.''Eddy said.

''Does it hurt?''Asian prisoner asked as T-Bag started to hand out the cards.

''What?''Eddy said in confusion.

''The horseshoe up your ass.''Asian prisoner said.

''Rather be lucky than good, ping-pong.''Eddy smirked while looking at his cards. He had 6,7,8,9, so that meant he was going to have a straight but unfortunely the last card fell out on a table and turned on the side so the rest of the players could see what card it was.

''Misdeal. Bury the card.''Black prisoner said.

''I don't care if you all saw my card.''Eddy said

''Yeah, I bet you don't.''Black prisoner said.

''Bury the card, Fish.''Mexican guy said.

''Hey, chill out. Ain't my fault saltine here got a sloppy deal.''Eddy said

''That there was just uncalled for. Now, all right. You know what? I'll tell you what. I'm gonna deal another hand, you gonna be such a baby about it.''T-Bag said as he extended his hand to the cards but Mexican guy blocked him.

''On a misdeal, you bury the card, finish out the hand. House rules.''He said.

T-Bag sighed before giving them the last card. Eddy shook his head as T-Bag gave him 2 which meant that he didn't had anything in those cards.

* * *

Pope walked into Lincoln's solitary.

''Warden.''Lincoln said.

''I have some good news for you, Linc. Somehow, your lawyer's petition went through. The Department of Corrections is allowing you a one-hour visit with your son. I've never seen one of these granted before, ever.''Pope said.

''Good lawyers.''Lincoln said.

''No lawyer's that good. I'll make the travel arrangements, but this is not going to be a ride in the country. You're gonna be y-cuffed, and the men are gonna be heavily armed. I don't want any problems.''Pope said.

''There won't be, I just want to see my son.''Lincoln said.

* * *

''I'll bet all I got. $82.''Mexican guy said as he placed all his money on the table, ''You better have some aces shoved up there with that horseshoe, or that pot's mine.'' Eddy started to count all his money, ''You in or out?''

''I'm in.''Eddy smirked as he placed his money on the table, ''And I raise you $74.''

''I said I only got $82 left.''Mexican guy said.

''Well, then I guess you're out of luck.''Eddy said.

''You never heard of a gentleman's game?''Mexican guy asked.

''Yes, I have, but this ain't it. You want to borrow some money? Ask your boys. But I'm in here to make money, bro. You want welfare, you'd better vote Democrat.''Eddy smirked.

Mexican guy stood up and slammed his fist at the table, ''If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me in the yard.'' He said before walking out with his boys.

''Don't worry, I'm not going to.''Eddy said.

* * *

C-Note walked to Geary who was walking along the gate and handed him money which was given to him by Eddy.

''So when do I move in?''He asked.

''You don't.''Geary replied.

''What? Oh, come on, chief, now, we had a deal.''C-Note said.

''Renegotiation, the price is $700 now.''Geary said.

''That ain't right. I just gave you $500.''C-Note said.

''What you gave me was a down payment. If you can't come up with the rest, well''Geary said as he started to walk away from him.

''No, no, no! Wait, wait, wait.''C-Note stopped him, ''Just hold on. One minute, all right?'' He said before walking to Westmoreland and the Eds, ''Oh, man, he's trying to shake us down. I'm gonna need that watch.''

''Not an option.''Westmoreland said.

Look, would you rather be looking at a picture of your daughter or holding her in your arms once you get outside?''C-Note asked. Westmoreland sighed as he put the photo of his daughter out of his watch before handing it to C-Note who quickly walked back to Geary. ''Hey, look, man, Father Time owed me a few bones. He gave me this in trade. That should be more than enough to cover it.'' He handed it to Geary.

''Not bad. Your problem is somebody already gave me $700 for the cell, so, you're S.O.L.''Geary said as he started to walk away from him

''No! No! Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute. Look. So you're just gonna take my money and walk?''C-Note asked.

''Yeah, well, write to your congressman.''Geary replied.

* * *

Manche walked into the solitary. He walked to the solitary to which Sucre was and knelt down as Sucre gave him his dirty clothes, ''I got a message from your cellie, bro. He says he's okay and he's trying to fill in the blanks.''

''Did he say he's trying, or that he already got the blanks filled in?''Sucre asked.

''Yo, man, I don't know. I didn't write it down.''Manche replied.

''Okay. Now you gotta tell him that I and David filled in the hole.''Sucre said.

''Yeah, yeah, I'm done with your little secrets and messages, bro. I saw Scofield's back. He's got a burn in the same spot as the burn in that guard's shirt. I don't know what you're doing but I have an idea, huh? And I'm through helping you until you tell me what's going on.''Manche said.''

''I can't, bro.''Sucre said.

''Then good luck in the hole, jefe.''Manche said as he stood up.

''No, no, no! Wait, wait.''Sucre said

''Manche.''Lincoln said.

''Who's that?''Manche asked.

''That's Lincoln Burrows''David replied from his solitary.

''Linc the Sink?''Manche asked.

''Yeah.''Sucre said.

''Come here. I think we can work something out.''Lincoln said.

* * *

The Eds, Westmoreland, T-Bag and C-Note were in the cafeteria.

''All I can say is, before I get out of here, Geary will pay. Believe that.''C-Note said.

''No one's getting out of here if maintenance goes to replacing Scofield's toilet.''Westmoreland said.

''I got a way to help you with your Scofield problem.''Manche said, approaching them group.

Eddy quickly grabbed him and shoved him against the table, ''What'd you say fat boy?''

''I said I got a way to help you with''Manche said.

''Who the hell said we had a problem?''T-Bag asked.

''It's cool, man. Relax. Lincoln, David and Sucre told me everything.''Manche replied.

''What in the hell did they tell you?''C-Note asked.

''Exactly, what did they tell you?''Edd said.

''Everything. They said I can come with you, you know, on early parole, if I can help get the Fish out of psych.''Manche replied.

''What are we, the A train? Everyone gets to ride with us? Why don't you take a walk, before I give you a smack?''T-Bag said.

''You got another solution to our situation? I didn't think so.''Edd asked.

''Me and my cuz and Lincoln and David came up with something. Now, it can work, but it's risky.''Manche replied.

* * *

Manche throwed burnt Geary's guard suit into Westmoreland's trashcan. Then Westmoreland walked into the break room and placed this suit in Geary's locker.

Meanwhile Michael was talking with Pope.

''Assure me I'll be protected.''Michael said.

''Michael, you know me well enough by now. Such assurances are not necessary.''Pope said.

''With all due respect, Warden, if I had been protected in the first place, none of this would have happened.''Michael said.

''A name.''Pope said.

''Geary.''Michael said.

''Geary?''Pope asked.

''He shakes cons down for money, anything he can get his hands on. He knew I went to college, so he must've He must've thought I was rich or something. Anyway, when I couldn't pay up, he held me down with one arm, and burned me with the other.I don't know what he used, but it was hot as hell.''Michael replied.

Pope burst through the doors of the break room. He then walked to the Geary's locker and began to search for things of prisoners and evidence that he is the one who burned Michael. C-Note's money were first thing he found. Not long after that he found Westmoreland's watch.

''That's a gift from my dad.''Geary said.

''Since when is your name Charles and your dad's name Ann?''Pope asked. He then turned back to the locker and saw a suit. He took it out and found a burnt hole on it.

* * *

Geary was walking towards the exit of prison with his things packed up. He stopped next to Bellick. '' I didn't do nothing! Don't look at me like I'm some con. You're as crooked as scoliosis.''

''I don't get caught.''Bellick whispered.

* * *

Lincoln was in the van that was taking him to his son.

''When we get there, I'll take you out of the y-cuffs and put you in a four-piece.''Prison Guard said, ''Got it?''

''Got it, boss.''Lincoln replied.

''You play nice, I play nice. Understand?''Prison Guard asked.

''Got it.''Lincoln replied.

They ridden in silence for a few moments until a truck hit their van.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


	15. The Key

I **don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Prison Break. I own OC's**

Lincoln woke up. He could feel that he was on the ground. He tried to look around but everything was blurry. It was when he heard a car. He turned in the direction of the sound and saw a person that was walking towards him. That person was Paul Kellerman. He knelt down next to him.

''You know, I used to have a Great Dane, big and loyal. But when she was 12, she got cancer, so we had to put her down. And you'd think it would be this big, dramatic event, but, it was very peaceful. One minute she was breathing, the next she wasn't.''Kellerman said as he started to choke Lincoln with his glove. He stopped when he heard a car. He stood up and pulled his pistol out of his pocket. He hidden it behind him as he started to walk towards the person that came out of the car but before he could do anything that person from the car knocked him down with a fire extinguisher. Then that person walked to Lincoln and began to carry him to his car.

* * *

A buzzer sounded as David and Sucre walked through the doors.

''Fernando Sucre and David Miller released from Ad Seg.''Prison Guard said.

David and Sucre walked to the rest of the crew in yard.

''Cuz! You're out.''Manche said as he and Sucre hugged.

''It's good to see you Dave.''Eddy said as he and David shook their hands.

''It's good to see you, buddy.''Michael said as he hugged Sucre.

''You all can sign each other's yearbooks later. Where are we at?'T-Bag asked.

''The map is complete. I got what I needed.''Michael replied.

''Then we're ready.''Ed said.

''Almost. I know which pipes we need to take beneath Psych Ward now. Which means our way to the Infirmary is our new route, we're gonna come up on the far end of that building. Which means we gotta walk down 30 feet of hallway to get to the doctor's office, our exit point. Which means there's only one piece left to this whole thing. The key to that room.''Michael said.

''No sweat. That's all we gotta do is run a bump and grab on a CO like we did last time, grab the keys, make a copy.''C-Note stated.

''It's not that easy. Only the medical staff have those keys.''Michael explained,

''How're you fixing on getting it then, pretty?''T-Bag asked.

''Carefully.''Michael replied.

''No more surprises this time, right?''Eddy asked.

''Right.''Michael replied.

''Jesus, Mary, and Joseph.''Westmoreland said as he took a step forward with David.

''He's alive?''David asked.

Then all crew looked at the prisoners that were coming back from the hospital...Abruzzi was among them which shocked all of them especially T-Bag who was sure that he killed him.

* * *

Michael and David walked to Abruzzi who was sitting on a chair in cafeteria, reading Biblie.

''Hello John.''They both said almost in unison.

''Michael and David.''Abruzzi said as he stood up from the chair.

''How are you doing?''David asked before Abruzzi hugged him.

''I'm alive. Thanks be to God.''Abruzzi said as he released him from the hug. He sat down on the chair.

''Do you mind?''Michael asked.

''Please.''Abruzzi said.

''Thank you.''Michael said as he and David sat down on a chair.

''Lot of rumors going around.''Michael said.

''Yeah.''Abruzzi said with a nod.

''I'm glad you're back.''Michael said.

''I'm surprised you're still here. I thought you'd be gone by now.''Abruzzi said.

''Well, we had a few setbacks.''Michael said.

''Still planning on it?''Abruzzi asked.

''That depends. How does the idea of escaping sit with the new you? Oh, the old sinner who was confined to these walls, he's dead. The new soul deserves to be free. Well, the old sinner was gonna have a jet ready for us.''Michael replied.

Is the new soul gonna be able to pull that off? Noah had his Ark, did he not?

''Yeah he had.''David said as he pulled a knife out of his pocket, ''I think that's belongs to you.''

''You still have that knife from the riot?''Abruzzi asked.

''Yes. I think I should gave it back to you.''David replied.

''No. Keep it. You might need it. Let's play of course if we don't insult you David. I still remember your opinion about every religion.''Abruzzi said.

''No. Go ahead.''David said as Abruzzi and Michael started to pray.

''I'm gonna need a blade.''T-Bag said to one of his cronies while looking at Abruzzi, ''Pronto.''

* * *

Michael and Edd walked to Apolskis who was knelling down on the ground.

''I need you to get something for me.''Michael said.

''Do your bump and swipe thing.''Edd said.

''Like I did with the watch?''Apolskis asked.

''Exactly. Yeah, that did me a lot of good. Guards found out and they stuck me into a cell with Avocado. So if you want something glommed, you need to do something for me.''Apolskis said as he looked at Avocado who was laying on the ground while looking at him, ''Kill that son of a bitch.''

''That's not something I can do.''Michael said.

''I can't do that too.''Edd said.

''Screw Honus Wagner.''Apolskis said.

''What was that?''Edd asked.

This kid in my neighborhood, his dad had a baseball card collection. So I figured, you know, I'd swipe it. I could get some party cash, you know? And there was one card in there. A 1910 Honus Wagner. Doesn't mean nothing to me, you know. Hoops is my sport. This card, it was worth $300,000. So they slapped me with grand larceny. That's why I'm here. That's why I'm sitting on a nickel getting turned out like a little bitch. A baseball card.''Apolskis replied.

* * *

Lincoln woke up in a strange room. He heard a noise which was coming from right side so he looked there and saw his dad who walked to him.

''Dad? What are you doing here?''He asked.

''As soon as I heard they granted you a visit with your son, I knew they'd make a move on you.''Lincoln's dad replied.

''I mean what are you doing here?''Lincoln asked.

''I've got a car about 20 miles from 'll switch that, gonna make sure you disappear. Then this business will just be between me and them.''Lincoln's dad replied.

''What are you talking about?'''Licnoln asked. They're after me, not you.

''It's not as simple as that, trust me. I worked for them.''Lincoln's dad replied.

''You worked for them? You're an alcoholic.''Lincoln said.

''Is that what you remember or is that what you were told?''Lincoln's dad asked.

''Why'd you leave?''Lincoln asked.

''I took a position with a group of multinationals we call The Company. They call every shot this country takes, what laws to pass, what judges to appoint, what wars to fight. Thing is, if you wanted to rise in the ranks like I did, you had to commit to leaving everything you know behind. Because then you start to get access to the real information. Information people would do a lot of things to get their hands on, like harm your family.

''You expect me to believe that? Why didn't you reach out to us? Why didn't you call us?''Lincoln asked.

''I regretted it every day, but I didn't have a choice. Lincoln, the day I left The Company, I took all that information with me. That's why they're doing this to you and that's why they framed Ed Washington, Eddward Wilson and Edward Washington. All of it, to stop me. You have to trust me.''Lincoln's dad said.

''Wait you said something about the Eds?''Lincoln asked.

''One of them has a family that is connected to the Company but I don't know which. I never find out.''Lincoln's dad replied, revealing why Ed Edd n Eddy were framed by The Company and why they found themselves in Fox River.

* * *

T-Bag was shaving his moustache as Abruzzi walked into his cell.

''I've had time to think. Not that you tried to kill me, but about how Jesus saved me. I didn't come here, Theodore, to inflict any more pain. Take my hand so we can put this behind us.''Abruzzi said as he extended his hand for a handshake, ''Please.''

''Show me the palm of your other hand.''T-Bag said.

''Don't insult all that you've done, the least I ask is that you don't insult me.''Abruzzi asked.

T-Bag slowly walked to Abruzzi and shook his hand.

''Does not a warm hand feel better than a cold shank?''Abruzzi asked.

''Yeah.''T-Bag replied.

''Truce?''Abruzzi asked.

''You got it.''T-Bag replied, ''Truce.''

* * *

''How could killing me stop you?''Lincoln asked.

'Cause I'm the one who leaked the information about Ecofield.''Lincoln's dad replied, ''They could've covered up the scandal a thousand different ways, but they chose to fake Terrence Steadman's death. And they chose you 'cause they knew it would flush me out. They knew that any man with a son on death row who was innocent would have to come forward.''

''But you didn't.''Lincoln remarked.

''We had a cause, Linc. We have a cause. Their wars can be averted and millions of lives can be saved.''Lincoln's dad said.

''So you were willing to sacrifice one.''Lincoln said.

''Yeah. At least I thought. But I couldn't watch you die.''

''You know what you've done? The mother of my child is dead.''Lincoln said angrily.

'' I know.''Lincoln dad said with a nod.

''Do you?''Lincoln asked, ''Then I'm guessing you know Michael's in Fox River and LJ's rotting in some jail.''

''I know all of it. If you think for a second. You don't have a choice right now.''Lincoln's dad said.

''This is all on you.''Lincoln stated, ''All of it.''

''Yeah, I know.''Lincoln's dad said, ''That's why I'm here.''

* * *

One of T-Bag's cronies handed him a shank. Then T-Bag started to walk towards Abruzzi's cell but he was stopped by David.

'''Cause there's still a chance we can make it right. That man in there is our transportation out of here, which means that, you go after him, and that messes with my chances of me seeing my girlfriend outside those walls. So I ain't gonna let that happen. So why don't you just hand me that shank you're holding, huh?''David said. T-Bag sighed as he handed him his shank, ''Good.''

* * *

''You ready to travel?''Lincoln's dad asked.

''Place is gonna be crawling with cops. You know that, right?''Lincoln asked as opened the door of the car.

''There's an unimproved road down by the river. There's a chance they haven't blocked it off yet.''Lincoln's dad replied before they heard a car. They all looked through back doors and saw Paul Kellerman.

''We got trouble.''Lincoln said.

''Come on.''Lincoln's dad said as they through the front doors the place. As they were in slowly walking through the pole with the cars they heard police sirens but thankfully a few moments later they managed to find a hole in the wall, ''Through here. Come on.''

''Hey!''Kellerman shouted, pointing his pistol at Lincoln.''

''Get out of here. Go.''Lincoln whispered to his dad.

''Turn around.''Kellerman said.

Lincoln then spotted Bellick on his left side, ''Bellick! Bellick.'' He called them. Bellick along with the police officers pointed their guns at him, ''Don't shoot! Don't shoot!''

* * *

The Eds were playing cards in David's and Eddy's cell. They stopped when David walked into the cell.

''Have you guys heard about Avocado?''David asked.

''No. What happened to him?''Ed asked.

''Got his dick sliced.''David replied.

''Who?''Eddy laughed.

''Tweener. But Avocado's saying it got caught on the frame while he was hopping down off his bunk, yeah.''David said.

''Why did he lie?''Edd asked.

''He doesn't want Tweener to go to the SHU 'cause he can't get him in there. I can't predict future but this time is different. I already know that Tweener is a dead man.''David replied with a nod.

Edd stood up, ''I'll have to talk with Michael.''

* * *

Apolskis was leaning against the bleachers when Edd and Michael walked to him. They both leaned against the bleachers too.

''You still want me to swipe the thing you were asking about? 'Cause I'm having a going-out-of-business sale.''Apolskis said.

''Why don't you get yourself to Ad Seg?''Edd asked.

''For that to happen, I'd have to admit what I did to Avocado. That'd get me what, 20 years? I'm dead no matter what.''Apolskis replied.

''There may be another way out of here.''Michael said.

''Yeah, in a body bag.''Apolskis stated.

''We need to know if we can trust you.''Michael said.

''I'm as straight up as they come, you know?''Apolskis asked.

''No, He mean really trust you.''Edd replied.

* * *

Prison Guards with Bellick on the lead took Lincoln to Pope.

''I want him under 24-hour surveillance.''Pope said, ''He doesn't sneeze without my knowing it.''

''What the hell for? What did I do? Someone tried to kill me.''Lincoln said.

''Finding you in a junkyard eight miles from here makes me think different. Who was your accomplice?''Pope asked.

''What accomplice?''Lincoln asked.

''24-hour surveillance.''Pope replied.

* * *

Apolskis noticed Belllick who was walking along the fence. He walked to him, ''Hey boss.''

''I heard Avocado cut his hose on your bunk. Must have been some serious gymnastics going on.''Bellick smirked.

''I got something for you this time, Boss, but I want guaranteed protection from Avocado, and I want time cut off my bid.''Apolskis said.

''Anything else? Couple of big-canned whores available to you 24/7? Believe me, what I got is worth it.''Bellick said.

''So, are you gonna step up or what?''Apolskis asked.

''This is your last chance, Tweener. You blow smoke again, they'll be scraping you off the heel of my boot.''Bellick explained.

''Scofield and his whole PI crew, they're escaping.''Apolskis said.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


	16. Tonight

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Prison Break. I own OC's.**

Everyone except Westmoreland were standing by the fence next to which dogs passed with Prison Guards.

''Dogs. The numerous times I've been apprehended while trying to elude the authorities, it's always because of the damn dogs. Turns out you can run from just about everything in your life except your own particular stink.''T-Bag said.

''Yeah, well, some of us stink more than others.''C-Note said. ''Kinte, you can smell like a bouquet of bonbons, but unless you get rid of your smell you might as well send a note to the police with directions and some cab fare.''

''You know, Theodore's right, man. We gotta scrub down our cells.''Abruzzi said.

''What about our bunks?''Ed asked.

''Pillows, sheets, everything. Either get rid of your smell or change it.''T-Bag replied.

''Well, how much time we got?''David asked.

''Three days.''Abruzzi replied, ''That's the soonest I could get us into the guards' room for PI.''

''You think you'll have the extra suits by then?''Michael asked.

''Probably. They should be here tomorrow.''Manche replied with a nod.

''Good, so we're good to go.''Eddy said.

''All we got left is figuring out how to get through that door in the infirmary. How to get Linc out of that box.''Michael said.

''And you can do that in three days?''Ed asked.

''Three days should be plenty of time.''Michael replied

''We got to get out of here. **Now**.''Westmoreland said as he approached the group

* * *

''I don't know how he found it. He just did.''Westmoreland said.

''So the hole's just sitting there?''Edd asked.

''I covered it the best I could, but it's just a matter of time before someone discovers Bellick's missing.''Westmoreland replied.

''What do you mean Bellick's missing?''Eddy asked.

''Okay, okay, okay. Fox River is a big place. Maybe they won't notice for a while.''Sucre said.

''Nothing happens around here without Bellick's say so. Somebody is gonna notice that he's missing. And when they do, they're gonna close this place down until they find him.''C-Note said.

''What are we gonna do?''David asked.

''As soon as it gets dark, we go.''Michael replied.

''Tonight?''Sucre asked.

''Pretty, we ain't ready to escape tonight.''T-Bag said.

''Escape already started. It started the minute Bellick found that hole.''Michael said.

''And it's gonna end the minute they figure out that he's missing.''C-Note said.

''Then stay! I'll be sure to read the papers in the morning. See how many years you got when they realized which crew was working in that room and dug that hole.''Michael said.

''So what's the play?''Eddy asked.

''Do you think you can have the plane ready by tonight?''Michael asked Abruzzi.

''Sure.''Abruzzi replied.

''You had kitchen duty, right?''Michael asked C-Note.

''Yeah.''C-Note replied.

''What'd you use to scrub down the floors?''Michael asked.

''I don't know. I think it was some peroxide, or something like that.''C-Note replied.

''That'll work. Get as much as you can. Eddy you will go with him.''Michael said.

''Got it.''Eddy said.

''I'll work on getting us that key to the infirmary. The rest of you find whatever you can to get rid of the scent in your cells. None of this matters if we can't get in the guards' room. We're gonna leave after dinner, during tier time when the gates are open.''Michael said.

''Whoa, whoa. No, we were supposed to go through the guards' room.''C-Note said.

''That was going to give us a head start, hours before they even found out we were missing.''Michael said.

''We leave through your cell, we ain't got no lead time. 7:00. Count's at 8:00, that's only.''Edd said.

''Sixty minutes. Sixty minutes to get over that wall and as far away from here as possible.''Michael said.

''They'll be right on our tails.''Ed said.

''Ladies, yard time is over!''Prison Guard shouted.

''They already are.''Michael said.

* * *

Prisoners were in the cafeteria. Michael, C-Note and Eddy were in the line to get their tray of food.

''Have you seen Bellick today?''Prison Guard asked.

''No. Why?''Patterson asked.

''Mack was asking. I guess he ain't showed up yet.''Prison Guard said.

''He's probably just late.''Patterson said.

''Bellick? I haven't beat that guy to work in eight years.''Prison Guard said.

''They're already starting to ask questions, Michael.''Eddy said

''We're not gonna make it out of here in seven hours without them finding the answers.''C-Note aded.

''How we coming with that peroxide? I'm gonna need it before we meet up for yard duty.''Michael said.

''Probably not till later.''C-Note said.

''You wanna tell us what you need it for?''Eddy asked.

Meanwhile Edd came up to Apolskis who sat at one table by himself'

''Sup? Yo if you got something...''Apolskis said.

''Today.''Edd said.

'"What?''Apolskis asked.

''Change of plans.''Edd replied.

''Why, did something happen?''Apolskis asked.

''Just find Sucre or Michael. They'll tell you what you need to do to be ready.''Edd replied.

''But what about the...''Apolskis said.

''Tonight.''Edd said.

* * *

During the P.I work time David and Abruzzi placed a package of fertilizer on a wheelbarrow. David used his knife to open it before both of them took some fertilizer out of it and placed it in their pockets before walking away from each other. David walked to them who was observing them.

''You know you got a couple of foxes in your hen house, right?''David asked.

''Who are we talking about?''Michael asked.

'''The pedophile and Mr Mafia.''David replied.

''They both want out of here.''Michael said.

''They'll behave until then.''David said.

''Think so?''Michael asked.

''I just picked this off of T-Bag yesterday.''David replied as he showed Michael a shank that he took from T-Bag, ''If I would've been there they'd have been serving Abruzzi with red sauce over at the morgue. I know you want to be shot caller and everything, and I'm okay with it, but you got to handle things, man. Do you understand what I'm talking about?''

''Yeah.''Michael replied with a nod.

''Look, this is it Ain't no do-overs this time. Can't be no complications. We break out tonight, or we ain't never getting out.''David said.

* * *

The P.I crew was in the changing room.

''Put your blues on over your PI gear.''Michael said.

''What?''Ed asked.

''Just do it.''Michael said.

''You want to tell us why?''Abruzzi asked.

''If we don't have time to get the suits we need, we're gonna have to make them.''Michael replied.

''Yo, what the hell are you doing, man? We got company.''C-Note said.

''It's okay. He's coming with us.''Michael said.

''Hey, whatever happened to, "We got too many people"?''Abruzzi asked.

''When the plan changed, so did the timing. I'll make sure we all get through.''Michael replied

''Well, for health reasons, information like that should be disseminated a little more pronto.''T-Bag said.

''Uh-uh, Fish. One more person means there's one more thing that can go wrong. He is not coming.''C-Note said

''It's not up for discussion.''Michael said.

''The hell it ain't.''C-Note said.

''I owe him. I don't owe you a damn thing.''Michael said.

''Well, you're gonna if we get nailed 'cause you didn't wanna cut down on the damn guest list.''C-Note said.

''Don't worry, it'll be fine.''Michael said as he walked past Apolskis.

They were now walking back to the prison.

''Hey! Hold up, cons.''Prison Guard said, ''I saw some drops of blood on the floor of the PI locker room. Now who's going to tell me what's going on?''

''That'd be me, boss.''Michael said, ''I did it while I was loading some equipment back into the shed.''

''You make sure and get that patched up.''Prison Guard said.

''Will do.''Michael said.

* * *

Eddy and C-Note were in the kitchen. They were filling up plastic packages with peroxide until Trumpets walked in.

''What the hell you think you two doing?''Trumpets asked.

''Nothing, man.''C-Note replied.

''You trying to run something for those Wonder Breads you been running around with? And they got one of them to help.''Trumpets said.

''No, it ain't even like that.''Eddy said, ''Now get out of here.''

''I'll deel with you later Fish. Tell me something, boy. Is you stepping or is you fetching? I thought I made myself clear when I said your punk ass was no longer in business.''Trumpest said.

''This ain't business, all right?''C-Note said, ''This is personal.''

''What you got there anyway, some kind of cleaner? What you trying to clean up, Sergeant Franklin?''Trumpest said before C-Note splashed peroxide all over his face. Eddy then punched him in the guy a few times, causing Trumpets to fell on the ground. Then they kicked him in the back a few times before leaving the kitchen

* * *

Eddy and David were in their cell. David pulled fertilizer out of his pocket and poured it on his bunk.

''What did you got for changing our smell on the bunks?''Eddy asked.

''Horse shit.'"David said.

''Nice.''Eddy smirked as he pulled packages with peroxide out of his pocket.

''I'm still wondering. Why do we need this?''David asked.

''Peroxide acts as a bleach. A bunch of cons wearing their prison blues would stick out like a sore thumb. But the inmates in the psych ward all wear...''Eddy said.

''White...Camuflage.''David finished

''Yeah.''Eddy said.

''Okay. You change colour of those P.I suits. I'll change the smell of your bunk.''David said.

Eddy nodded in response. He walked to the toilet and poured the Peroxide into it. He then grabbed his and David's P.I clothes and placed it into it. He started to wash them in Peroxide until they were white.

''It's working!''Eddy shouted.

''Great. So we're ready to go.''David said.

''Open up 40!''Came Prison Guard voice.

''What the hell?''Eddy said, ''I'll go check it out.'' He said as David nodded in response. He walked to the cell gate to overhear Michael's and Prison Guard talk.

''Scofield, Pope needs to see you, ASAP.''Prison Guard said.

''Now?''Sucre asked.

''What for?'''Michael asked.

''A bar mitzvah.''Prison Guard said, ''Let's go.'' Michael walked out of the cell.

''It's 6:15, bro. You can't''Sucre said.

''Close 40!''Prison Guard shouted as cell gate closed.

''Remember about time Michael.''Eddy said as Michael and Prison Guard started to walk away. Then he looked at Trumpets cell. He let a small gasp because Trumpets was shooting him a death glare. After a few moments Trumpets turned to C-Note's cell. Eddy came to one conclusion. Trumpest and his men are going to kill him! Kill him for what he and C-Note did to Trumpest back in the kitchen.

Eddy rubbed his forehead in worry. Unlike the other Eds he never had a good reason to escape. Edd was breaking out for his family and Ed was breaking out for his sister and he was just breaking out for freedom but now he had a reason. That reason was survival. He pissed off wrong people and because of that he had to escape otherwise he'll die.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


	17. Go

I **don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Prison Break. I own OC's.**

Edd pulled a white suit from the toilet as Ed read a book on his bunk.

''Okay Edd. It's ready.''Edd said, ''A few minutes are now. After that we will have one hour to leave Fox River and get as far away from this prison as possible.''

''I can't believe we're doing this.''Ed said.

''Me too.''Edd said, ''We know this is our last chance to leave Fox River early.''

''Yes I know...''Ed said.

Five minutes later a buzzer sounded and prison gate's slided open.

''It's now or never.''Edd said as he grabbed his suit.

''Yeah. Let's do this Double D.''Ed said as he throwed his book to the toilet and grabbed his suit, ''For Sarah.''

''For Marie and Mildred''Edd said as they both walked out of their cell. They walked to Michael's and Sucre's cell and handed Sucre their suits. Sucre hidden their in the matress as Ed and Edd leaned against the wall. Abruzzi, Eddy and David came next as T-Bag and Manche we're getting close to cell.

''If you get stuck in one of those pipes boy.''T-Bag said.

''Prison Guard.''Ed said.

''Keep walkin'n Bull, keep walkin''T-Bag sang until Prison Guard walked up the stairs. Then Westmoreland came and handed his suit to Sucre.

''Are you alright?''Edd asked Westmoreland.

''I'm fine.''Westmoreland said as stood next to him. Then C-Note and Apolskis came over and handed their suits. C-Note suit was all right but something was wrong with Apolskis suit.

''It's got blue spots!''Sucre said.

''Yo, I got a late start.''Apolskis said.

''You had only one job to do.''Ed said.

''Lock the gate. I gotta finish this off.''Michael said. Sucre put Apolskis suit under a matress. They all blocked they way to the cell as Michael walked in to unscrewe the bolt.

''Said a prayer for you Theodore.''Abruzzi said. T-Bag looked at him with confused expression on his face, ''Said a prayer for all of us.''

Eddy and C-Note walked into the cell to talk with Michael who was unscrewing the bolt.

''How many more screws?''C-Note said.

''Michael, Trumpets and his people will kill us.''Eddy said as the rest of the escapist were blocking the way into the cell for Trumpets.

''Get C-Note and Resse out.''Trumpest said.

''Haven't seen them.''Abruzzi said.

''That's real touching and all, you sticking up for your brothers, but y'all need to step aside, right now.''Trumpets said as his crew surrounded them all. They all moved so Trumpets could enter Michael's and Sucre's cell but unfortunely for him C-Note and Eddy weren't there because they were behind the wall.

''Something you need?''Michael asked as sat down on his bunk, pretending that he was reading a book.

''He told already told you. We haven't seen them.''Edd said. Trumpest looked at him before walking out of the cell. Then Michael stood up from the bunk. Then all escapist gathered inside cell.

''Double D.''Michael said as he was holding Edd's suit. Edd took it before crawling through the hole and Eddy and C-Note who sighed in relief as they saw him. Soon all of the escapist were behind those wall. They walked to the hole which was made by Sucre, Abruzzi and David during the riot. This hole was covered so Ed and Abruzzi the thing that was covering it.

''Okay. How we're doing baby?''C-Note asked.

''Not good.''Michael said as he looked at his watch, ''We're ten minutes late.'' He then crawled through the hole. The rest of them followed him as they made their way to pipes. As they were in the pipes they heard a scream.

''HELP!''

''That's Bellick.''Edd stated as T-Bag went to the scream. He held his knife to his throat.

''You scream and I'll cut out your windpipe, got me?''T-Bag said.

''I need his jacket and his hat.''Michael. T-Bag pushed Bellick to the ground. Then he drag him into one place.

* * *

''Brains of the outfit, huh, Scofield? He's leading you off a cliff, boys.''Bellick said as he sat down on the ground

''Now, you're acting like you still in charge.. Shut your mouth bitch.''C-Note said before crawling into another pipe.

''That I could not have better said it myself.''David said as he followed C-Note.

Sucre leaned to Bellick and said into his ear, ''Pendejo.''

As Sucre followed David Eddy came out. He looked at Bellick before spiting into his face. He then followed Sucre. He was followed by Manche, Ed, Edd and Westmoreland. All of them stayed silent. Then Apolskis came out.

''You?''Bellick asked in shock, ''You know he's...''

Apolskis shushed him. He couldn't let him tell that he found out about that hole thanks to him. Then he crawled through the hole.

''Ciao bastard.''Abruzzi said to Bellick before following Apolskis. Then T-Bag stared right into his eyes. He smirked before following Abruzzi.

They all been crawling to the holes until they reached the grate that was not far from the psych ward.

''Everyone put your coveralls. I'll be back for a minute.''Michael said.

''Where are you going...Hey!''C-Note called.

''You heard him. C"mon.''Sucre said.

''This is ridiculous man.''C-Note said as he started to put his suit on. They all waited a few minutes for Michael. During this time Sucre was staring at the grate.

''What's going on?''Manche asked.

''I don't know.''Sucre replied.

''What are we supposed to do? Sit here?''Manche asked.

''I don't know bro.''Sucre replied.

''This hole thing is messed up.''Manche said.

''So why did you joined us?''David asked.

''Feel free to not to come, Gordo.''T-Bag added.

Suddenly an alarm sounded.

''What the hell?''Eddy asked.

''We're screwed, we're screwed.''T-Bag said.

''C'mon. Let's go.''C-Note said. They were about to go back to A-Wing but they were stopped by Michael.

''Michael. We need to go back.''Edd said.

''No. Stick the plan.''Michael said, ''We're moving forward.''

''Do your ears work fool? Do you hear that?''C-Note asked.

''It's the fire alarm in the psych ward.''Michael replied.

''How do you know?''Ed asked.

''I set it off.''Michael replied.

''Why?''Sucre asked.

Michael stayed silent. He looked up the greate before climbing up, followed by Sucre. He pushed the grate and climbed up, followed by the rest of them. They all moved in the psych ward direction and walked through the front doors.

''Hold up! Got some stragglers.''Michael said.

''Cool.''Guy said.

''Let's go.''Michael said. They all started to walk forward. Everything was okay until Guy spotted blue spots on Apolskis suit.

''Wait a minute. That's not whack-shack issue. Everyone stop.''Guy said.

''Stay where you are! I said stay where you are.''Michael ordered as they stopped walking, ''What's the problem.''

''That's John Abruzzi right there.''Guys said.

''Yeah, that's That's bad news. Listen, you got that sedative you were talking about?''Michael asked.

''Yeah.''Guy said.

''You got some now?''Michael asked.

''Yeah.''Guy said.

''Let's have it.''Michael said before Guy handed him a syring with sedative, ''This will put him out, right?''

''Like a light.''Guy said before Michael injected sedative into his neck.

''Perfect.''Michael said as Guy fell on the ground unconscious. They all ran into the psych ward. As they got into the basement Michael picked up a grate and the escapist started to climb down as Michael walked to Apolskis.

''Halfway there, yo.''Apolskis said as he took a step forward. Michael stopped him, making him confused, ''What's up?''

''I know you told Bellick.''Michael said.

''I don't know what you're talking about.''Apolskis lied.

''But I owed you, and I pay my debts. But as soon as we're out of here, you go your way, we'll go ours. You understand?''Michael asked. Apolskis nodded his head before both of them climbed down...

* * *

Prison Guard was reading a magazine as Lincoln was sitting on the bed.

''I'm figuring I'll need a two-inch lift, if I'm gonna run with the new set of 30-by-nine-and-a-halfs. Question is, add coil springs or just stay with the spacers? What do you think?''Prison Guard said as he heard that someone entered the room. He looked back and saw Michael and his crew. He quickly stood up from the chair, ''Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, hey. I ain't a hero for $14 an hour. You do what you will.''

''Uncuff my brother.''Michael said.

''You got it, boss.''Prison Guard said before uncuffing Lincoln, ''Pretend I ain't here, boss.''

''Oh, yeah.''T-Bag said as he took a step forward to him, ''You and the radio.'' He punched the Guard who fell who the ground unconscious. He cuffed him to the bed. They all ran to the infirmary. He pulled the handle and sighed in relief as the door opened.

''We're in.''Michael said, ''First we gotta get that window out. Then we gotta get those bars off.'' Sucre and Ed moved to the window as Michael, C-Note, Abruzzi and Eddy ran to a fire hose.

''Is this gonna work?''Eddy asked.

''We're about to find out.''Michael replied as he unravelled a fire hose. He gave the end of it to C-Note who gave the end of it to Sucre and Ed who tied it to around the bars. Then Michael ran to the elevator and pushed the button but unfortunely the elevator didn't locked.

''What now genius?''T-Bag asked. Michael pushed the button again but the same thing happened, ''Take your time.'' He looked at Michael's watch, ''We got fifteen minutes to get over that wall.''

Apolskis went into the elevator and pushed the button. The elevator went down Every person that was by the elevator ran to the infirmary and waited a few moments for the bars to fell of. The bars and the window frame fell off and landed on the pilows that were placed on the ground by the persons that were in the infirmary when the rest was by the elevator.

''We're through.''Michael said, ''Take your suits off.''

They all started to take their suits off when Apolskis walked into the infirmary.

''Good job kiddo.''Abruzzi said while taking his suit off.

Apolskis proudly smiled as Eddy gave him friendly punch in the shoulder. It was before they heard a voice behind them.

''I knew it.''Voice said.

They all turned back to the voice to see who was it. It was Haywire.

''Haywire.''Michael said.

''I knew it. As soon as I saw you go into psych ward, I knew it. Either I come with...''Haywire said. Lincoln, Abruzzi, T-Bag, David and Eddy stepped forward but Haywire showed them that he held a walkie-talkie in his hand, ''You want me to make a little person-to-person call here?''

''Haywire, just take it easy.''Michael tried to calm him down.

''The other person being a correctional officer.''Haywire said.

''He's in.''Lincoln said.

''What?''Abruzzi asked.

''He's in.''Lincoln replied as he ran to the window. He crawled through it before getting himself on the cable.

''Okay, after Lincoln, we go alphabetically.''Abruzzi said.

'''Whoa, hold on, A-bruzzi.''C-Note said.

''You want a seat on the plane?''Abruzzi asked, ''Line forms after me.'' He put suits on Lincoln's stomach, ''Got it?''

''Yeah.''Lincoln replied as he started to made his way across. He reached another side after not a long moment. Het put suits on the wire and signalled Abruzzi that he can come now. David went after Abruzzi made his way across, followed by Eddy, Sucre and Ed. As Ed was going across Westmoreland let out a gasp before felling down on the floor. Michael, Edd and C-Note walked to him.

''Charles.''Michael said as he knelt down next to him,

''What is wrong?''Edd asked.

''Are you okay old man?''C-Note asked.

''No...''Westmoreland replied as Haywire started to made his way across.

''Let's take a look.''Michael said as he, Edd and C-Note rolled up Westmoreland's shirt, revealing nasty wound, ''It's just a few more steps. You can make it.''

''Oh, I could make it another foot, maybe two, but why? I wasn't going for me. I was going for my daughter. And you can do that. Will you promise me?''Westmoreland asked weakly.

''Yes, I promise.''Michael said, holding Westmoreland's hand.

''The money is buried under a silo at the Double K Ranch just outside of Tooele, Utah. There's plenty to split. The government didn't want any more embarrassment after I took off with the money, so they lowballed it to the papers. The truth is, Michael, it's not $1 million under that silo. There's $5 million there.''Westmoreland declared.

Michael looked around the room to see that Edd, C-Note, T-Bag, Apolskis and Manche who were only one's left in the room. All of them had shocked expression on their faces. Then Apolskis started to made his way across.

''Will you give Anna some papa's love?''Westmoreland asked.

''I will, I will.''Michael replied.

''Easy, easy there.''Edd said as he put a pillow behind Westmoreland as T-Bag started to made his way across, followed by C-Note who made his way after him.

''Yo bro's. We gotta go.''Manche said.

''Go guys...Go and don't look back.''Westmoreland said. Michael and Edd stood up and walked to Manche.

''You coming or not?''Edd asked.

''I'll go the last one.''Manche said.

''You sure?''Michael asked. Manche nodded in response so Edd quickly made his way across.

''C'mon Michael!''Lincoln shouted.

''Let's go Michael!''Edd shouted before grabbing the pole and sliding down, joining the other escapist. It was when they heard an alarm. As Michael was not far from Lincoln Manche started to made his way but unfortunely the cable fell off. Michael hit the wall as Manche fell on the ground.

''Michael. Grab my hand!''Lincoln said as he pulled down his right hand to Michael who fortunely reached it. He pulled him up as Manche tried to climb up the wall. Two brothers slided down the pole while hearing Manche's screamind ''Don't shot.'' behind those walls.

''Let's go.''Michael said as they ran into the bushes.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


	18. Flight

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Prison Break. I own OC's.**

''Who was with you!?''Prison Guard asked, holding Manche by his neck.

''Nobody!''Manche lied.

''Nobody huh? Talk or I swear to God, I'll snap your neck right here!''Prison Guard shouted.

''I don't know! I don't know!''Manche shouted.

''Names. I want names!''Prison Guard shouted.

''Scofield, Burrows, Sucre. And that Vanilla Ice kid!''Manche siad.

''And?''Prison Guard asked.

''Miller, Resse, Wilson and Washington!''Manche shouted.

''Who else?''Prison Guard asked.

''Bagwell, man. C-Note. Abruzzi. And that bug-eyed J-Cat''Manche replied.

''Was there anybody else!?''Prison Guard asked.

''I don't know.''Manche replied.

''Was there anybody else!?''Prison Guard asked.

''Westmoreland.''Manche replied.

''Yeah Michael. I did not breakout for my family to leave to jer behind.''Edd agreed with C-Note.

''We couldn't just check it at first. We would save some time.''David said.

* * *

Pope was walking in the direction of the infirmary.

''How many?''He asked.

''Twelve.''Prison Guard replied.

Then Pope walked into the infirmary and looked at the lifeless body of Westmoreland before Patterson walked to him.

''Warden. They just found Bellick.''Patterson said as he approached Pope.

Meanwhile Two Prison Guards pulled Bellick out of the hole in the break room.

''Get me my shotgun...''Bellick said as he gritted his teeth.

''Pope's already given orders for all the COs to hit the streets.''Prison Guard said.

''Did I stutter? Get me my shotgun!''Bellick shouted. Prison Guard opened the doors and took a shotgun out of it, ''Those piles of crap, doing what they just did, they just signed their death warrant.'' He reloaded his shotgun, ''Every last one of them.''

* * *

Pope along with Police Officers, Prison Guards, including Bellick were outside.

''When those men went over the wall, they made a choice. That choice makes them a threat to society once again. Now, as many of you know, some of those men are convicted killers. Now, our job is to protect and ensure the safety of the general population. That means if we have to bring them down to ensure that safety, by God we will do it! This time we're playing for keeps, gentlemen. Now it's been at least 12 minutes since they went over that wall. That's one mile on foot at best. If they've got their hands on a vehicle, they could be 10 miles from here. So let's get moving!''Pope shouted. Almost every person got herself in the car, they didn't know that the escapist were closer than they thought. They were hidding in the bushes, watching everything.

''Yo, come on, man, we got to roll.''C-Note said.

''We don't got to do anything but wait right here and let them get ahead of us.''Michael said.

''I don't know if we're gonna get a chance, papi.''Sucre said as a few Prison Guards walked out of dogs.

''Dogs. Son of a bitch.''C-Note said.

''They're coming right for us.''Ed said.

''Nobody move. They can't smell us.''Michael said but the dogs started to bark.

''But they can see us.''David said.

They started to run through the forest. They came across barbed wire. Lincoln went the first one. He started to hold it so the rest of the escapist could walk through. As Haywire was about to come through Lincoln grabbed by his suit.

''Hey, hey, take the suit off. You're practically glowing in the dark.''He said.

''I only got my Skivvies on underneath.''Haywire said.

''Take the suit off!''Lincoln ordered.

''I'll freeze to death!''Haywire said as he ran off.

''Hurry up.''Abruzzi said.

''We got to do something about that freak.''Lincoln said.

''I agree. We will be easier to see because of him.''David agreed as he walked through.

''You got it, dude.''Abruzzi said. They started to run again. They were running until they reached an old mill.

''Where the hell is the van?''Eddy asked.

''Eyetie, where in the hell is the van?''C-Note asked.

''Ye of little faith.''Abruzzi said as he looked around, ''Come on, come on.'' They ran to a bridge and saw that van underneath, ''I told you!'' They all got into the van except for Edd and Apolskis. Apolskis was taking a breath as Edd was destroying back lights with a rock.

''What the hell you doing?''Apolskis asked in confusion

''I'm getting us invisible.''Edd replied before they both got into the van.

''John, where are the keys?''Lincoln asked as he sat at the drive seat.

''What?''Abruzzi asked.

''The keys, where are they?''Lincoln asked.

''I told you, in the garbage can by the trees in a plastic bag.''Abruzzi replied.

Lincoln looked at Haywire who was sitting next to him, ''What are you waiting for?''

''Oh, the keys.''Haywire said.

''Come on, come on.''Lincoln said.

Haywire got out of the car and ran to the garbage can and started to search for the keys as Abruzzi handed Lincoln the keys. Lincoln started engine before driving away from Haywire who was screaming to them to stop.

* * *

They drove down the road.

''Hey, John, I've got to ask you why you were so intent on Lincoln driving here and you taking that particular seat?''T-Bag asked, ''Now, what is it exactly you got up underneath there, huh?'' He handcuffed himself to Michael.

''What the hell are you doing?''Michael asked.

Y''ou think that will stop me, huh?''Abruzzi asked as he pointed his gun right at T-Bag's head.

''Think twice, Johnny boy. You shoot me, pretty here will be dragging around 170 pounds of dead Alabama flesh with him. And considering how much you need him to get this little Fibonacci vendetta of yours So I just don't think you're gonna be pulling that trigger.''T-Bag said.

''No.''Abruzzi said.

''You're gonna give me the key to those cuffs, T-Bag.''Michael said as he started to search for the key.

''Give me the key, you son of a bitch.''Abruzzi said.

''You looking for this?''T-Bag said with the key between his teeth before putting it in his mouth.

''Spit it out! Spit it out!''Michael shouted. Come on.

T-Bag swallowed the key, ''Oops.''

''If you think I won't gut you myself to get that key, you're in for a big surprise.''Abruzzi said.

''I encourage you to remember the last time you came at me with a knife.''T-Bag said.

''Shut up! Shut up! Both of you! You can settle this in Mexico.''Michael shushed them.

''How far to the airstrip?''Ed asked.

''I guess five miles, maybe.''Lincoln replied.

''You know your jet better be there, Mr. Mafia. You feel me? It better be there.''C-Note said to Abruzzi.

They sat there in silence before Sucre spoke.

''All I want to do is touch her belly, feel that he's in there. After that, whatever I got to do, I'll figure it out. I just want to touch her belly.''Sucre said.

''You're close to that.''Edd said.

''We got trouble.''Lincoln said while looking at the roadblock. He droved the van off the road.

''Yo, dawg, man, this is bananas.''Apolskis said, ''We got to get off this road.''

''Any other way to the airstrip?''Ed asked.

''This is the only road.''Michael replied.

''Ohh great.''Eddy said.

''Then let's just run this bitch.''Apolskis suggested.

''Somebody shut him up, or I will.''David said.

''Can we go back?''Sucre asked.

''That won't do us any good. It'll only get us farther from where we need to be.''Michael replied.

''Which means we got to bust that roadblock.''Edd stated.

''Maybe not. We've got to try and go around. Come on.''Michael said. Lincoln moved the can into another road ''We're gonna get that key from you. I don't care if you got to crap it out.''Michael said to T-Bag.

''You got a foul mouth sometimes, pretty.''T-Bag said.

Then everyone hit the ceiling as the van had stopped.

''Son of a bitch, we're stuck!''Lincoln shouted.

''Everybody out. Everybody out.''Michael said.

Everyone got out of the van. They tried to push the can but unfortunely it didn't moved.

''This thing is not going anywhere.''Eddy stated as he punched the van.

''How's far the airstrip?''Ed asked.

''On foot? Maybe two miles.''Michael replied.

''What the hell are waiting for? Let's move.''Abruzzi said.

''Three legged race over here ain't gonna make it ten feet.''Sucre said.

''Oh, we'll manage. Won't we?''Michael asked.

''Sure Pretty! We're team mates. Team mates to the end.''T-Bag replied.

''Let's get outta of here. Let's go!''Lincoln shouted as he ran forward. Most of the escapist followed him. Apolskis wanted to follow them but Michael stopped him.

''This is as far as you go, my friend.''Michael said.

''What? No, man, you can't leave me out here, not like this.''Apolskis said.

''We had a deal, remember?''Michael asked.

''Yeah, but come on, bro.''Apolskis replied.

''You and I, we're not bros. And I don't think you want me telling the guys what I know.''Michael said, ''Now walk.'' Apolskis took several steps back.

''We got trouble, pretty.''T-Bag said as heard a helicopter.

''We got more than that.''Michael said as they ran after the rest of the escapist. They stopped as they overlooked a quarry.

''For god's sake.''C-Note said.

''Is this some kind of joke?''David asked.

''What now?''Eddy asked. They heard that helicopter was getting closer to them so they moved down the quarry. They all hidden in there as the helicopter came to them.

''There's no way we gonna make two miles like this! Especially with that bird up there!''C-Note shouted.

''We are if I got something to do with.''Sucre said. He ran down to a car. The rest of them followed him. Sucre, Lincoln, Abruzzi, David and Eddy ran to the car as Michael, T-Bag, C-Note, Ed and Edd ran to the crates that were not far from the car.

''Hurry up.''Lincoln said.

''Tranquilo. Just let papi work a little bit of his magic, okay?''Sucre said.

''You know what you're doing?''Eddy asked.

''Are you kidding me? Hot-wiring this thing is like hot-wiring a toaster. Now, if it were to be an Acura, or one of those Chinese cars, that's a whole different story. Electronic ignition, computer chips, forget about it. But, no, we're good.''Sucre replied.

''Well, that chopper's gonna be coming back again, so hurry up.''Lincoln said.

C-Note sat down on the crate.

''Hey, yo.''C-Note said, ''What they got in Mexico, anyhow?''

''You never been there?''Edd asked.

''Ain't never been nowhere except for Iraq, Chi-Town and Fox River.''C-Note said, ''Look, man, is it a good place where you can have a family?''

''Lots of families down there, so I hear.''Michael replied,

''Man, you know what I'm talking about. For a black man, an American man with a family.''C-Note said,

''So that's the plan, huh? They're gonna meet you down in Mexico?''Michael asked.

''He's not the only one who will move his family to Mexico.''Edd said.

''Yeah, it's worse to not see them. And I can't do that no more. Not much of a life for them. But it'll be a life. More than what me and them have been having for the last two years, man. They're family, snowflake. Ain't no way in hell I'm leaving them behind.''C-Note said.

''Yeah Michael. I did not breakout for my family to leave them behind.''Edd agreed with C-Note, ''Michael. I love my family with all my heart and as I said I'm not leaving them behind.''

''We're good. I must have done this a thousand times.''Sucre said.

''Man, I thought you got busted for armed robbery.''David said, ''Just like me.''

''That's what they caught me for. Red's the juice, white is the ground. You strike them together and we blow this town.''Sucre said.

Nothing happened.

''What? What?''David asked.

''I don't get it.''Sucre said.

They walked to the hood and pulled it up. There was no engine inside.

''We couldn't just check it at first?''David asked as he facepalmed.

''Great. That's just great.''Lincoln said.

''Give us break...''Eddy said angrily, ''Why everything goes wrong?''

* * *

Everyone except Michael and T-Bag ran into the barn on the random farm.

''Where are these two?''Eddy asked.

''They're...they're the hell back there.''Sucre replied.

''They're slowing us down man.''C-Note stated.

''This ain't gonna work like this. We gotta do something do something.''Lincoln said. They heard them coming. When they were here Edd and Lincoln shut the door behind them. T-Bag knew what was going on.

''What's going on? What's going on?''He asked as few times before David and Ed grabbed him and Michael and forced him down into an old car. Sucre tried to cut the handcuffs with the shears but it didn't work.

''It ain't gonna work.''T-Bag laughed, ''I guess it was just meant to be, hey now fellas?'' He looked behind to see that Abruzzi was walking towards him with an axe in his hands. Abruzzi swinged his axe at T-Bag who let out a long scream because Abruzzi cut his hand off.

''He's lucky I didn't take this to his head.''Abruzzi said.

''You cut his...you cut his...''Sucre said.

''Hand...his hand...''Ed said.

''Sucre, Ed shut up.''Lincoln shushed them.

''Hello?''A voice said. They all went quiet, ''Hello? Hello?'' The voice went away after a moment.

''Come on! Let's go!''Lincoln said as he ran out of the barn.

''We can't leave him to just like...''Sucre said.

''You want to stay here?''David asked.

Sucre followed them.

* * *

Pope was talking through the phone with Frank Tancredi.

''Yes, this is Warden Henry Pope at Fox River Penitentiary. I need to speak with the Governor.''Pope said.

''Yes?''Frank asked.

''Governor, I'm sorry to bother you, but there's been an...''Pope replied.

''Are you watching this?''Frank asked.

''Watching what?''Pope asked.

''I suggest you turn on your TV, Warden.''Frank replied.

Pope quickly walked to the room where TV was to watch what was going on.

''Doctors at Washington Medical Center have corroborated that President Mills was admitted into emergency care here a little more than 45 minutes ago. In the chief surgeon's words, President Mills suffered massive cardiac arrest, doctors were unable to revive him. The news out of Washington Medical Center is official now. The President of the United States, Richard Mills, is dead. And keeping with protocol, Vice President Reynolds is in an undisclosed location, being sworn in as the 46th president''TV presenter said.

* * *

The escapist hidden in a ditch when a police car stopped on the bridge near them.

''The airstrip's on the other side of that field. Just 500 yards, and this whole thing's over.''Michael said.

''He's not moving.''Sucre said.

''Every second we stay here is another chance for them to find the plane.''Eddy said.

''We got to go now.''Abruzzi said.

''Wait, wait.''Michael said. They waited for another police car to went past, ''All right, let's go.'' They ran under the bridge when they were spotted.

''Freeze! Don't move!''Police Officer shouted. They rushed up a small hill which was leading to the airfield and saw the plane waiting for them. They all started to run towards it.

''I can see it.''Sucre said.

''Let's go guys.''C-Note said .

''We're so close...so close.''Ed said.

"We're almost there.''Eddy said.

''Better be there, man.''C-Note said as the plane picked up the speed on the runway.

''He's gonna take off!''Edd shouted.

''Hey! Hey! Stop! Wait!''They all shouted while waving their hands but it was too late. The plane flied away, without them.

''No! No! NO! **NO!** ''Eddy shouted in terror as he watched how the plane that was supposed to take them to Mexico flied away, without them. He also could hear that police sirens were getting louder ane because of it his panic grew bigger.

''What do we do now?''Sucre asked.

''Yeah guys...What now?''David asked.

''We run!''Michael loudly declared. They all run across as the airfield filled up with police cars,

''This way! Run into the dark!''C-Note shouted while running into the dark with the rest of the escapist.

''I'm not in my happy place guys!''Ed shouted at the top of his lungs.

''Stop and put your hands up. You are completely surrounded. Stop and put your hands up. You are completely surrounded.''Police Officer said through bullhorn but the escapist didn't listened to him. They continued to run into the dark as fast they could.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in the second season.**


End file.
